Desafiando Deus
by Sanetoki-san
Summary: Será que os anjos são criaturas tão puras e boas que são livres de pecado? Será que os demônios são tão cruéis e deturpados que não são dignos de perdão e afeto? Transforme a luz em trevas e as trevas em luz.
1. 1 A solitária e atrapalhada artista

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 1 – 'A desastrada e solitária artista.'**

•

•

•

**Tóquio, agosto**

– aqui esta senhora – disse um homem entregando-lhe um embrulho.

– arigatou _"quem é a senhora aqui? Quantos anos acha que eu tenho,velho? Você deve ter o triplo da minha idade. Céus... preciso me conformar com a minha cara de velha..."_ – bufou e entrou em seu apartamento. Jogou-se no sofá e rasgou rapidamente o embrulho. Dentro deste havia uma caixa de veludo negro e um bilhete.

'_Creio que gostará do pequeno presente meu anjo._

_Foi feito especialmente para você._

_Saudades...'_

Abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Ele nunca se esqueceu dela. Mesmo depois de anos sem se verem. Mesmo depois de nem mesmo saber onde ele estava. Ele sempre dava um jeitinho de mandar presentes. Caros. Muito caros na opinião da moça. Mas este em especial, com certeza fora o mais caro de todos. Abriu a caixa deparou-se com um maço de papel. Fez uma careta. Onde estava com a cabeça para mandar-lhe papel? A curiosidade foi maior e começou a ler.

– OH MY GOD!! – o grito ecoou pelo pequeno apartamento. A própria dona encolheu-se com o som. – oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!! – não sabia se ria ou chorava. Sentiu uma vontade imensa em sair pulando pelo cômodo e derrubar tudo a sua frente. Em suas mãos tinha a escritura de uma mansão. E o melhor em seu nome. – o que eu faço? Pense! Vamos pense! Certo, o que me prende aqui... n-a-d-a! uhu! Meu amor me espere que eu to chegando! – disse referindo-se a casa, claro. Via aquele homem generoso apenas como um amigo. Tinha um carinho imenso por ele. Conheciam-se desde... Desde... Desde quando mesmo? Oh sim! Desde sempre! Não lembrava do dia em que se viram pela primeira vez, era um bebe ainda. Ele cinco anos mais velho que ela. Dizia também não se recordar de tal fato. Então chegaram à conclusão de que isso não importava.

Arrumou as malas e partiu uma semana depois rumo a sua nova moradia. Deixou pra traz todo seu passado sofrido. Trancou todas as lembranças ruins dentro de seu antigo apartamento.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Desceu do táxi e olhou novamente para o papel em suas mãos.

– céus... é aqui mesmo... – murmurou boquiaberta. A sua frente um longo bosque que tinha um estreito caminho entre as arvores. – isso deve ser um breu de noite... – empurrou o gigantesco portão enferrujado e adentrou. – pra onde foi que você me mandou heim, 'meu anjo'? – depois de cerca de quinze minutos de tropeços e escorregões avistou a casa. – ora, ora... ele sabe que eu tenho claustrofobia... deve ser por isso que esse lugar é tão exageradamente enorme... pra que tudo isso??

Aparentemente era uma mansão secular muito bem conservada. Subiu a escadaria e parou em frente à suntuosa porta principal.

– onde é a campainha..? – antes que pudesse procurá-la a porta se abriu.

– não temos campainha, minha senhora... – uma idosa bem vestida a recepcionou. – creio que seja a nova proprietária...entre...

– é... sou sim...

Kagome se deparou com um enorme salão e uma escadaria. Depois de certo tempo boquiaberta com o lustre de cristal a senhora se manifestou.

– me chamo Kaede, sou a governanta, a senhora seria..?

– Kagome, Higurashi Kagome... tudo aqui é enorme...

– é por que essa mansão foi construída no século XVI – a menina arregalou os olhos – venha, vou mostrá-la tudo...

– oh claro! Estou morrendo de curiosidade!!

Andaram por aproximadamente meia hora, de cômodo em cômodo. A cada lugar que passavam Kagome fazia um comentário devido ao tamanho.

– vejo que não esta muito acostumada com quartos tão amplos...

– ah é que no Japão é tudo tão pequeno e simples...

– entendo... ah este aqui é o melhor quarto! – disse abrindo um porta de mogno maciço e trabalhado com desenhos abstratos.

– é o maior de todos!! – exclamou a púbere desgostosa. – eu já nem arrumava o meu antigo que era 3 por 3...

– temos cerca de vinte empregados, senhora...

Kagome sorriu sem graça. – ah que bom... sorry, eu tenho o péssimo habito de pensar alto! Eu sempre morei sozinha...

– a senhora é a patroa, haja como quiser.

– errr... pode me chamar só de Kagome...

– como queira senhora Kagome...

– "_conforme-se Kagome, você tem cara de velha..."_

– bem... a sacada da para o bosque. Em noites de lua cheia a vista é muito bela! – comentou Kaede.

– Onde será que eu posso montar meu ateliê..?

– recomendo o ultimo andar... esta vazio e tem uma linda vista do jardim...

– é acho que lá ta bom... _"Pare de falar o que pensa!!"_

– creio que esteja cansada... tome um banho e descanse. Vou até a cozinha verificar o almoço...

– oh okay... _"parece que tudo aqui parou no tempo..."_

– ah senhora Kagome!

– sim?

– recomendo que não desça ao porão...

– por quê?

– o lugar é assombrado...

Kagome segurou o riso. – _"realmente este lugar parou no tempo"_ que bobagem Kaede baa-san! Fantasmas não existem!!

– eu não disse fantasmas...

Kaede se retirou deixando Kagome só em seu novo quarto.

– foi como se ela tivesse dito _'_vá até o porão, **_senhora_** _**Kagome**'_.É lógico que eu vou lá! Não agora, mais tarde...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Já fazia uma semana que se mudara para o local e ainda não tinha decorado os corredores.

– "_que maravilha, Kagome! você se perdeu pela milionésima vez em sua própria casa!!" _

Continuou andando pelo corredor mal iluminado. Parou diante de um vitral que há assustou um pouco.

– os antigos donos tinham um humor macabro...

O vitral mostrava a imagem de um rapaz com as roupas cobertas de manchas vermelhas. Aos seus pés o corpo de uma mulher, provavelmente morta. E no céu escuro uma espécie de anjo com longas asas, que apontava uma espada na direção do primeiro homem.

– tudo bem que minha memória num é lá aquelas coisas, mas eu nunca estive aqui antes!! – olhou ao seu redor tentando buscar uma saída. – ah uma escada! Mas... eu não me lembro de ter subido nenhuma escada... então eu deveria estar no térreo... por que isso ta descendo?? Ah que se dane!!

Pôs-se a descer os degraus. Quanto mais adentrava no local, mais escuro ia ficando.

– ta escuro... ta apertado... o ar ta acabando... eu to ficando tonta... socorro!!!

O grito ecoou em meio a escuridão. Ninguém respondeu. Kagome desceu um pouco mais e se deparou com uma porta.

– aahhh agora eu vou abri isso, e a luz do salão central vai ilumina tudinho e eu vou pode respirar...

Ela estava enganada...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Domo!**_

_**Mais uma fic doida! xP Acho que vai ser bem legal escrever essa fic. É a minha primeira desse tipo. Pra quem já leu outras fics minhas sabe que eu escrevo capítulos curtos e adoro suspense! Todos os caps vão ter mais ou menos esse tamanho ok!? Espero que gostem n.n Aiai... Mais uma hated M... Será que eu nãos ei escrever historunhas inocentes?? hihi Bjos!**_

**o**

**0**

**o**

**O que aquela porta esconde? **

**Próximo capitulo: 'Sangue e morte', o livro que não deveria ser encontrado...**

Se não for pedir muito deixe uma review n.n

_**by Sanetoki-san**_


	2. 2 Sangue e morte

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 2 – 'Sangue e morte'**

•

•

•

"– _aahhh agora eu vou abri isso, e a luz do salão central vai ilumina tudinho e eu vou pode respirar..._

_Ela estava enganada..."_

Era uma sala vazia iluminada apenas pela luz da lua, que entrava por uma estreita janela. No centro uma espécie de altar com um grande livro fechado. De cada lado da obra um castiçal com uma vela negra.

– o.Õ que ser isso??? Algum tipo de ritual satânico??

Kagome esquecera completamente da claustrofobia e aproximou-se mais do livro.

– curiosidade mata... mas é melhor saber do que morreu do que morrer curiosa!

Parou diante do altar e tocou a grossa capa. As velas acenderam.

– AAAAHHHHH – no susto a jovem caiu sentada no chão. Sua face misturava choque com medo. – é... é só... um truque... velas não acendem sozinhas... mas numa mansão medieval que possuiu uma sala de rituais satânicos, velas negras acendem... oh my god...

Pôs-se de pé e observou mais uma vez o grande livro.

– sangue... e... morte..? é um titulo bem sensacionalista... será que vai acontecer alguma coisa se eu abrir..??

Tomada de coragem abriu a obra com a ponta dos dedos. Nada ocorrera. O que a encorajou a ler o conteúdo da primeira pagina.

_17 de janeiro de 1514._

– que tudo aqui é velho beleza, mas 1500 já é sacanagem!

_O dia amanheceu mais frio que o de costume. A bela dama caminhava no bosque da mansão calmamente, até ser surpreendida por uma figura de longas madeixas prateadas. Depois de uma rápida troca de palavras o sujeito desapareceu._

– existiam pessoas de cabelo prateado naquela época? Nhaaa eu também quero...

_A jovem correu para seus aposentos onde permaneceu até o entardecer aguardando-o._

– aguardando quem!? Humm isso ta ficando interessante!

'_Ele' entrou como se fosse muito intimo, e realmente era. Aproximou-se da dama que o segurou pela mão e o guiou até uma câmara no subsolo da residência. Ela lhe disse para aguardá-la ali enquanto ia buscar um presente. O 'rapaz' êxitou mas acabou concordando. Assim que ela fechou a porta 'ele' desapareceu do local._

– oohhh ele se teletransportou? Que espécie de historia é essa?

_A jovem dama corria aflita rumo à saída da propriedade, mas 'ele' surgiu em sua frente._

– iihhh é teletransporte mesmo...

_Os olhos vermelhos pediam por sangue. Em sua face a real aparência de um demônio. A púbere gritou por clemência, mas 'ele' não perdoa traições. Aproximou-se lentamente da moça e ergueu as garras que refletiram a luz pálida e prateada da lua cheia. Sem ter por onde escapar, ela, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe..._

– KAGOME-SAMAAA!!!!

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – o grito agudo ecoou pela pequena sala e fez com que a velha senhora que estava pousada na porta levasse as mãos à cabeça. Kagome caiu mais uma vez sentada no gélido chão de pedra. – por kami-sama, ou buda, ou deus, ou seja lá no que tu acredita NUNCA MAIS ME ASSUSTE ASSIM KAEDE-BAA-SAMA!!!!

– oh desculpe-me senhora... mas o dia já esta quase amanhecendo e não a via desde o jantar, conclui que tivesse se perdido novamente e comecei a procurá-la.

A moça torceu a cara com o comentário da idosa. – eu não me perco! Apenas estou fazendo um reconhecimento mais aprofundado do local! Unf!

– desculpe-me mais uma vez... a propósito... me recordo de tê-la alertado para não descer até o porão...

– ah aqui é o porão...

– na verdade é só uma das salas que compõem o subsolo.

– é? É claro que é... eu sabia...

– oh claro... creio também que tenha fósforos... – disse apontando para as velas.

– "_acho melhor falar a verdade_" na verdade não... quando eu toquei no livro elas acenderam...

– como assim 'acenderam'? – perguntou intrigada.

– acendendo oras... encostei e PUF! Acendeu!

– velas não acendem sozinhas, madame...

– foi a mesma coisa que eu pensei...

– conhecendo o pouco que conheço da senhora, creio que o que direi a deixará mais curiosa mas é extremamente necessário que saiba que há coisas nessa casa que vão alem da sua imaginação, e coisas que não devem ser despertadas'... – falando isso começou a refazer seu caminho. – ah e se não quiser mais fazer o seu 'reconhecimento aprofundado' é melhor vir atrás de mim...

– Kaede-sama... não é do meu feitio dizer isso mas... seu tom irônico me irrita!

– perdão madame...

Antes de sair assoprou as velas – _"eu vou voltar com certeza... quero saber o final dessa historia..." – _assim retirou-se do recinto.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome dividiu seu tempo entre seu ateliê de pintura e a sala no subsolo. Quase todos os dias, ia até lá ler mais um pequeno trecho do livro. Sempre tomando o maior cuidado para que sua governanta não desse por sua falta. Em cerca de duas semanas já havia lido o suficiente para entender do que se tratava a obra. Era um livro muito peculiar.

– "_o personagem principal é sempre tratado por 'ele'... será medo de registrar seu nome? Pelo que entendi, ele era um demônio, a menina o traiu não faço idéia como... o cara de cabelo prateado num apareceu mais... o 'ele' matou a menina... aiai... melhor eu dormir..."_

No dia seguinte Kagome disse a senhora Kaede que iria até a cidade, mas na verdade ela desceu até a 'sua' sala de leitura.

_Com as mãos cobertas por sangue, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo sem vida da moça, e jurou nunca mais amar alguém. Antes era visto como um demônio. Agora 'ele' é o próprio senhor das trevas. Seu coração foi consumido pelo fogo junto com o corpo de sua amada, que 'ele' mesmo havia arrancado a existência._

_Deitou em seu leito, no fundo da mais espessa escuridão. Uma forte luz erradiou-se no local. Suas longas asas o permitiam planar sobre o 'outro'. 'Ele' não se moveu, era como se pedisse por aquilo. Afastando as melenas prateadas do rosto, desembainhou sua espada, cuja lamina reluzia um brilho celestial, e apontou para 'seu' pescoço. 'Ele' apenas sorriu. 'Não, você ainda não pode me matar...' murmurou para seu oponente. O outro manteve o semblante serio e calmo. A luz que iluminava o local desapareceu._

_Seu quarto foi tomado por sua energia sinistra. O desejo de destruição paira pela mansão. Ele não teme nem mais a própria morte, pois é imortal..._

Ao virar a pagina constatou que a mesma estava em branco. Repetiu o ato em todas as outras paginas. Branco...

– que tipo de pessoa escreveria um livro pela metade? A não ser que ela esteja tirando uma com a minha cara! Ou então... não teve tempo para terminar... ou ainda pode não ter acontecido mais nada desde aquele dia... ihhh viajei agora... isso é só uma historia de terror... impossível ser real...

_Nada é impossível, quando se é imortal..._

– aaaahhhh!!! Isso não tava escrito aqui antes!!! Eu tenho certeza!!!

_É inútil ter certeza. Não se pode confiar em nada além de si mesmo._

– isso também não tava!!! Aaahhh esse livro ta falando comigo!!!

Kagome fechou com violência o livro. Mas em sua contracapa havia algo que despertou sua atenção. Era a mesma imagem do vitral, mas havia algo escrito ao lado.

– oh é uma musica!?

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Domo!!**_

**_Ta ai o segundo capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado!! Aiai eu disse que a fic era doida! Eu to adorando escreve-la!! Agradecimento especial à Isabelle! Você foi a primeira a deixar review... Sinto muito por você não ter entendido nada n.n" Desculpe mesmo... O começo das minhas fics são mesmo confusos o.O Creio que este capítulo seja ainda mais confuso que o anterior! E respondendo sua pergunta: é bem provavel que tenha hentai! _**

**_E como de costume, a duvida paira no_** **ar...**

'**Nada é impossível, quando se é imortal.' Até mesmo palavras surgirem em um livro escrito a mais de 500 anos. O que as paredes dessa casa escondem?**

**Próximo capitulo: 'Uma canção com ritmo de morte' , você quer cantar pra mim?**

Se não for pedir muito deixe uma review n.n

_**by Sanetoki-san**_


	3. 3 Uma canção com ritmo de morte

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 3 – 'Uma canção com ritmo de morte'**

•

•

•

"_Em sua contracapa havia algo que despertou sua atenção. Era a mesma imagem do vitral, mas havia algo escrito ao lado._

– _oh é uma musica!?"_

Detectou facilmente que aquele não era o mesmo idioma do livro.

– vamos Kagome... Você é poliglota! O livro tava em inglês... então aqui ta em... espanhol? Não... italiano? Também não... francês não... japonês muito menos... também num é mandarim... será que é... latim?? Naaaaoooo eu não falo latim!!!! – por alguns instantes observou o emaranhado de palavras sem sentido algum para ela. – eu acho que isso não é uma musica... eu preciso saber o que isso significa!!! – Kagome observou o livro, e com certa velocidade arrancou uma das paginas em branco.

_Não se pode impedir que o futuro seja escrito. As paginas de sua vida jamais serão arrancadas de seu coração. Não há como fugir 'dele'._

– pare de falar comigo seu livro maldito!! Eu só quero copiar isso aqui... – fechou o livro, e tirando um lápis do bolso copiou rapidamente a 'musica', tomando muito cuidado para não errar. Depois disso apagou as velas. – amanhã eu volto pra ver se você ainda ta falando!

**o0o0o0o0o**

– KAEDE-BAA-SAMA!!! Kaede-baa-sama! Kaede-baa-

– estou aqui!

– sabe que língua é essa? Eu pesquisei na internet, mas não consegui traduzir...

A senhora observou o papel amarelado por alguns instantes.

– desculpe mas... não faço idéia...

– ah que pena... – desapontada, começou a subir as escadas, rumo ao seu quarto.

– a propósito... não deveria arrancar paginas de livros antigos, madame...

– "_como ela sabe que isso era de um livro??" _– Kagome olhou o papel em sua mão e constatou um numero no rodapé. – aaaahhhh

Esse número não tava aqui antes!!!! – Kagome jogou o papel, que não foi muito longe. A velha governanta ouviu o grito.

– Kagome-sama! Tudo bem?

– oh claro! claro! Tudo certo! Não foi nada!! "_preciso tomar mais cuidado_" – seguiu para seu aposento, deixando a senhora curiosa.

– "_essa menina está indo longe de mais... e vai pagar bem caro por isso... que Deus tenha piedade... ou melhor... que 'Ele' tenha piedade..." _– a senhora se benzeu e seguiu para a cozinha.

**o0o0o0o0o**

– vovó? O que foi? Parece preocupada... – uma jovem uniformizada que guardava a louça do jantar se pronunciou ao ver a idosa.

– ah querida... tenho tanta pena de nossa patroa... – disse ela com pesar.

– então ela continua indo lá? –perguntou a púbere sentando em uma das cadeiras.

– ela está passando do limites... já não sei mais o que fazer... – disse também se sentando.

– por que não esquece essa bobagem toda, vovó? Não podemos interferir no destino...

– vou chamá-lo!

– não!

– é a única solução! Sei que vai ser ruim mas não podemos deixar que-

– já disse que não! – gritou a moça, alterada – pare de interferir no destino das pessoas! Quem você pensa que é!?

– só quero...

– escute uma coisa – alertou a menina que já se retirava – você não quer nada, você não sente nada, você não se mete em nada! O que tiver de ser, será! Você querendo ou não...

A jovem saiu do recinto deixando à senhora transtornada.

Kagome observava o papel amarrotado que estava sobre o criado mudo. – "_que língua maldita é essa..?" _– ela se virou na cama disposta a dormir.

Na manhã do dia seguinte a moça recebeu um telegrama que a alegrou muito.

"_Querida Kagome,_

_Espero que esteja desfrutando do presente que lhe dei. Em breve irei visitá-la. Saudades."_

– oh my god! Ele vai vir me ver!!! – a jovem começou a pular pela ampla sala de vídeo.

– com licença... – uma jovem empregada se aproximou. – precisa de alguma coisa?

– ah não! "_quem é essa?_" não me lembro de você...

– oh! Foi um descuido meu não me apresentar! Sou Hirohina Sango, neta de Kaede-sama. Não costumo sair da cozinha, talvez seja por isso nunca me viu...

– hum... quantos anos você tem?

– dezessete, por que pergunta?

– ah nada... a noite, depois que terminar suas tarefas poderia levar em meu quarto duas xícaras de chá e biscoitos?

– err... claro... "_Duas xícaras? Pra que!?_"

Perto das onze horas da noite, Kagome ouviu as batidas na porta de seu quarto.

– entre e coloque na cama, por favor. – pediu gentilmente.

A jovem o fez e já se retirava do quarto.

– ei... onde vai?

– para meu quarto, madame...

– o que acha que farei com duas xícaras..?

– não faço idéia...

– volte aqui e sente-se...

– mas...

– vol-te a-qui e sen-te-se! A-go-ra!!

– claro!

Kagome deu uma das xícaras na mão de Sango e pegou a outra. – você disse que tinha dezessete né? Eu tenho dezesseis...

Sango engasgou com a bebida e olhou assustada para sua patroa – de... dezesseis..?

– por que ninguém acredita..?

– oh perdão! Não quis ofender!

– ninguém nunca quer! – sorriu – não se preocupe! Tenho consciência de que não pareço ter menos que vinte... culpa da maquiagem...

– se te trás tanto transtorno por que não para de usar?

– não posso... Sabe... Eu moro sozinha desde que meus pais morreram, quando eu tinha dez anos... Não posso parecer uma adolescente bobinha...

– entendo, mas agora você não esta mais morando sozinha...

– não quero perder o respeito dos empregados...

– hum...

– acho que já percebeu por que lhe chamei não é?

– claro! Também não tinha ninguém da minha idade para conversar aqui! – ambas sorriram e ficaram conversando e rindo até tarde.

Durante dias e dias a mesma coisa foi acontecendo e Kagome foi esquecendo da sala no subsolo, do livro, do poema... 'Dele'...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Em um quarto pequeno e mal iluminado, na ala dos empregados, a velha governanta folheava um livro antigo e empoeirado. A jovem morena deitada na cama ao lado mantinha os olhos pregados no teto.

– não consegue dormir é? – falou a senhora virando-se para a mais nova.

– não enche... – virou-se para a parede.

– não acha curioso..?

– o que..?

– alguém me disse 'Não podemos interferir no destino' mas está alterando tudo!

– eu não escolhi isso... – a púbere virou-se para a avó – foi 'ela'...

– não fale dela nesse tom... é só uma criança

– criança que nada... – virou novamente para a parede.

– desisto de tentar entender o que se passa na sua cabeça...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Ola!_

_Terceiro capitulo on-line! Façam suas apostas! Quem é do bem e quem é do mau? Kagome está começando a contar sobre seu passado. Sango... Será que podemos confiar nela? A Kagome carrega um lápis no bolso por que ela é artista plástica... eu não simplesmente fiz o lápis aparecer... _

**A chuva de sangue caia mórbida e silenciosa. A sede de morte seca a garganta. Cada sombra é perigosa. Não! Não durma!**

**Próximo capitulo: 'O pesadelo real' enquanto todos dormem as trevas invadem seus corações... Posso dormir com você? Tem um monstro embaixo da minha cama...**

**Obriga pelas reviews:** Gheisinha (_que bom que você gosta de mistéro_...), Srta. Black (_assustutadora? humm...)_


	4. 4 O pesadelo real

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 4 – 'O pesadelo real'**

•

•

•

"– _não fale dela nesse tom... é só uma criança_

– _criança que nada... – virou novamente para a parede._

– _desisto de tentar entender o que se passa na sua cabeça..."_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sango já havia deixado o quarto. Um vento estranho entrava pelas portas da sacada mal fechada. Podia ouvir o uivo dos lobos que habitavam o bosque. Sentia um frio na espinha. – "_o tempo virou de repente..._" – caminhou em direção a sacada no intuito de trancá-la. Sentiu o coração acelerar violentamente e o corpo paralisar. O sopro gélido em seu delicado pescoço a fez estremecer. – Sango..? – uma mão tocou seu ombro desnudo. Era uma mão fria e grande de mais para ser a da jovem serviçal. Foi virada violentamente e bateu o rosto no corpo do ser. O barulho metálico ecoou pelo aposento. – quem... Quem é você? – aquele homem alto, coberto por um espesso casaco que ia até as botas sujas de lama, espadas, adagas, correntes... Os longos cabelos da cor da lua balançavam com a brisa, o rosto impassível em contraste com um sorriso maquiavélico. Aqueles olhos... Rubi... Sangrentos... Já os havia visto em algum lugar. – responda... Quem... Quem é você!?– mantinha-se calado. Apenas observava o estremecer da púbere. Segurou-a pela cintura e a pressionou contra seu corpo. Com a outra mão ergueu seu queixo. Sua boca era tão gelada quanto um cubo de gelo. Tinha um gosto férreo, de sangue. Sangue... Dor... Estava doendo. Sua barriga doía muito. Ele a soltou. A menina pode constatar que um daqueles instrumentos metálicos a havia ferido. Olhou a própria mão ensangüentada, e em seguida ergueu os olhos. Não viu mais ninguém...

Sentou na cama em um verdadeiro salto. O corpo suava e tremia. As lagrimas saíram espontâneas e indesejáveis. Acariciou o abdômen por cima da fina camisola. Tratou de levantar e ir trancar as portas da varanda. – "_sua boba... foi só um pesadelo!"_ – caminhou de volta à cama e afundou-se em meio às cobertas. – "_foi tão real... parece... parece que eu ainda sinto..." _– um sorriso travesso brotou nos lábios da jovem no momento em que pousou seus delicados dedos sobre os mesmos. – "_ainda sinto o frio da boca dele... aquele gosto de sangue e vinho tinto... foi o melhor beijo que um garoto já me deu... pena que foi só ilusão..._" – afundou o rosto no travesseiro e voltou a dormir.

**o0o0o0o0o**

– vovó Kaede!! VOVÓ KAEDE!! VOVÓ KAE-

– tente gritar menos minha senhora...

– oh perdão! – sorriu sem graça – onde esta sua neta? A Sango? A procurei por toda parte...

– ela foi até a cidade... Parece que o irmão mais novo está doente. Voltará no fim de semana...

– ah... – suspirou desanimada – hoje ainda é domingo...

– tenha paciência madame... E tome muito cuidado... Recomendo que não fique mais perambulando pelo subsolo...

– ah vovó! Fala serio! Por acaso vou ser atacada por algum fantasma!? Bbbrrrr...

– bah! É inútil falar com você... Apenas tome cuidado com as sombras...

– tudo bem! "_É melhor não contrariar..._" – a jovem saiu cantarolando porta a fora deixando a anciã atordoada.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Estava sentada na cama. Chorava baixinho agarrada ao travesseiro. Os pés descalços tocavam o piso de madeira frio. Há seis dias aquele mesmo pesadelo a impedia de dormir tranquilamente. A cada sonho ele ficava mais e mais ousado. O que queria dela afinal? Quem era ele? Kagome não queria mais sentir o gosto de sangue de sua boca, nem suas mãos frias deslizando por seu corpo. Só queria poder voltar a dormir novamente. Cada vez que fechava os olhos via os dele. Rubros e sedentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer.

– o que quer!!? O que quer de mim!? – gritou ao vento. – estou enlouquecendo... Sango... Por que vai ficar fora até o fim do mês? – respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – que cheiro de vinho... – ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o rosto dele junto ao seu. Nariz com nariz. – AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – agindo por instinto o empurrou pelos ombros. Mas ao invés de tocá-lo sentiu a dureza do chão ao cair sobre o tapete. Virou-se e não viu ninguém. – louca... Estou ficando completamente louca...

– Kagome-sama!! Kagome-sama!! – reconheceu logo a voz da governanta que batia desesperada na porta.

– entre...

– oh Kagome-sama... – a velha senhora a ajudou a levantar-se e sentar na cama. – o que houve?

– nada... – a jovem passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros os puxando para trás, como se aquele ato a acalmasse. – apenas um pesadelo... Virei-me e cai...

– foi só isso mesmo? Pude ouvir seu grito do meu quarto lá em baixo...

– sim foi só isso... Esta tudo bem agora... Pode ir...

– tudo bem mesmo?

– tudo... Desculpe por assustá-la...

A senhora sorriu e encostou a porta de quarto ao sair. Kagome deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama e ficou algum tempo olhando o teto. – é... ela estava certa desde o começo... este lugar é mesmo amaldiçoado... mas foi preciso ver pra crer...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome olhava o bosque escuro da janela de seu ateliê. Suspirou pesadamente antes virar-se para seu mais recente quadro. Era o rosto de um jovem. Olhos escarlates, semblante serio, da boca escorria um filete vermelho, tinha as presas pontudas e a mostra mesmo com a boca fechada. Tocou suavemente a tela. – o quer de mim, heim? Será que poderia me deixar dormir ao menos esta noite? – abaixou a cabeça desanimada. Notou um papel dobrado caído no chão logo abaixo do cavalete. Abaixou para pegá-lo e abriu-o. Arregalou os olhos ao ler um trecho do conteúdo. – "_como pude ter me esquecido disto!?_

Guardou o papel no bolso e correu. Pela primeira vez passou pelo labirinto de portas que levavam até o porão sem nenhuma duvida. Seus pés moviam-se praticamente sozinhos. Parou em frente ao já conhecido vitral. A luz pálida da lua cheia tornava-o ainda mais tétrico. Desceu os estreitos degraus e chegou à sala totalmente escura. Como num caminho decorado andou até o altar e tocou o livro. As velas acenderam-se quase que instantaneamente. Abriu a obra e reparou a numeração no rodapé das folhas. – "_prevenido heim?..._" – folheou um pouco e logo encontrou a pagina que faltava. Puxou o papel do bolso e o encaixou lá. – ei... Por que eu tenho esses pesadelos? Por quê? – Kagome suspirou pensando se aquilo realmente funcionaria. – já passa das onze... quero dormir... – olhou novamente o livro amarelado e arregalou os olhos. – o que é isso? Quem... quem traduziu isso aqui!? Calma! Calma! Calma! É normal essa coisas acontecerem neh!? Okay... o que temos aqui..?

_A boca da verdade reflete com sabedoria_

_E sua língua dará o julgamento_

Kagome sentiu um arrepio frio na espinha ao ouvir uma matilha uivando. – "_eu heim..._"

_Beato o homem que suporta a tentação_

_Pois quando for reconhecido como bom,_

_Receberá a coroa da vida_

A jovem parou de ler o poema e olhou para os lados. – quem... Quem esta ai!? – um vento gélido correu pela sala e nuvens negras cobriram a lua. Uma forte chuva desabou de repente. Os lobos calaram-se e apenas o som da água era ouvido. Um relâmpago cortou o céu e logo seu estrondoso barulho ecoou pelos arredores. Foi quando ela ouviu uma voz grossa e duplicada, sussurrando algo desconhecido.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_Oie!!_

_Quarto capítulo on!! Estão gostando? Eu to adorando!! Hehe..._

_Aiai a Kagome é tão corajosa... Pra quem não conhece esse poema é a abertura Elfen Lied. Um anime muito bom! Eu assisti e recomendo! (se você não curte sangue é melhor não ver... ") huhuhu ainda tem muito água pra rolar... ou cair? Continuem acompanhando! Grandes surpresas vos esperam!!_

**Um coração maculado de ódio talvez não possa ser curado. A pena para quem desafia Deus é algo pior que a morte. Quando o vento soprar álgido e o medo te consumir... Feche os olhos e esqueça toda a dor. E então... Serás intocável...**

**Próximo capítulo: 'Muito além de uma maldição' é o destino. Essa noite esta longa de mais. Me dá teu colo? Estou com tanto sono...**

BeijoOo Especial para: Gheisinha Kinomoto

Eu quero reviews!!!! T-T


	5. 5 Muito além de uma maldição

**Devido a problemas com 'divulgação inadequada' a fic permaneceu tanto tempo sem ser publicada. Espero, sinceramente, que este problema esteja sanado e que agora vocês possam desfrutar da minha total incoerencia perante texto xD Aproveitem o capítulo! até muito em breve!!**

**

* * *

**

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 5 – 'Muito além de uma maldição'**

•

•

•

"_Um relâmpago cortou o céu e logo seu estrondoso barulho ecoou pelos arredores. Foi quando ela ouviu uma voz grossa e duplicada, sussurrando algo desconhecido."_

– Os iusti meditabitur sapientia...Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium...

– me... meu Deus... quem... esta... ai... – a jovem estremeceu conforme a voz ecoava mais forte.

– Beatus vir que suffert tentationem... Quoniam cum probatus fuerit... Accipiet coronam vitae...

Começou a ouvir os passos se aproximando. Alguém caminhava pesadamente arrastando algo no chão. Talvez um tecido. Metais batiam acompanhando a marcha. Baixou os olhos para o livro e assustou-se ainda mais com a mensagem.

_O destino foi traçado. Não se pode mais voltar a trás nem parar. Apenas continue..._

_Senhor, fogo divino, tenha piedade_.

Continuou lendo temerosa.

– Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

_Oh! Quão santa!_

_Quão serena!_

_Quão benigna!_

_Quão sorridente!_

– O quam saneta... Quam serena... Quam benigna... Quam amoena... – a voz ia se aproximando gradativamente. Kagome apertou os punhos e engoliu o choro.

_Oh! Lírio da castidade!_

– O castitatis lilium... – sentiu o hálito frio em seu pescoço. Cheiro de vinho. A mão fria a virou com violência fazendo-a bater o rosto em seu corpo. Ergueu os olhos devagar para encontrar os dele. Escarlates e assustadores. O rosto indolente e o sorriso macabro curvando os lábios. Kagome estava completamente paralisada. A segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto. Erguendo seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos tocou-lhe os lábios devagar. O gosto de vinho e sangue já havia se tornado familiar.

_(N/A: o dialogo a seguir é em alemão)_

– Schließlich bin ich frei! _(Finalmente, eu estou livre!)_– a risada tétrica ecoou na sala. Os relâmpagos rasgavam os céus e os lobos voltaram a uivar. – Ich war zu Wartezeit schon müd! _(Eu já estava cansado de esperar!)_ – tomou novamente os lábios da jovem que continuava totalmente paralisada de medo. – Ihre Lippen sind meine Prinzessin so lieb..._ (Seus lábios são tão doces minha princesa)_

Kagome recobrou a consciência e o empurrou. Ele apenas deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

– Who are you!? Who are you!? (_Quem é você?_)– gritou a menina. Ele a olhou meio confuso e diminuiu o espaço entre eles.

– Was sagten Sie? Welcher Sprache sprechen Sie meine Prinzessin? _(O que tu disseste? Que tu falas minha princesa?) _– encostou a mão na testa de Kagome e fechou os olhos. A púbere sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e quase desmaiou. Ele riu maleficamente e escorou a jovem cambaleante.

– Então se passaram quinhentos anos desde aquele fatídico dia... – Kagome arregalou os olhos e soltou-se dos braços dele. – "_como consegui entender o que ele falou!?_"

– Não fujas de mim... Afinal foste tu que me avocaste... – ajeitou uma mexa do cabelo negro da púbere.

– eu... eu não chamei ninguém!! – Kagome correu em direção a porta mas ele surgiu em sua frente.

– chamaste-me sem nem ao menos saber o que fazia!?

– só queria que os pesadelos parassem! – as lagrimas corriam enquanto seu corpo tremia de medo.

– pesadelos..? – olhou para o teto por alguns instantes e voltou-se novamente a ela. – 'Durante seis dias, a prometida terá maus presságios. E então no sétimo despertará o senhor das trevas, que trará a escuridão outra vez ao mundo dos mortais, até o dia do juízo divino.' – estralou o pescoço e segurou a jovem pela cintura. – maldita profecia... – abriu a boca forçadamente. Os caninos cresceram um pouco. Kagome se debateu mas ele a apertou. Lambeu o pescoço da jovem e ia mordê-la quando a soltou bruscamente. Kagome caiu no chão, desconcertada. O rapaz pareceu estar engasgado e caiu ajoelhado. A moça engatinhou até ele e o sacudiu. Ele pareceu voltar a respirar. Os olhos antes vermelhos foram se abrandando até o âmbar. As presas voltaram ao normal mas mantinha o semblante sério. Abraçando a garota afundo o rosto em meio às melenas negras da mesma.

– Tua alma... É de tamanha pureza... Que um demônio como eu não posso tocá-la...

– você é um... Vampiro?

Ele a empurrou e se levantou. – tu não podes ter me invocado! Não posso nem ao menos possuí-la!

– QUE!? Que historia é essa de possuir!?

– calada humana!

– hei! – se levantando – num me manda cala a boca não! Ta pensando que é quem!?

Aproximou seu rosto do dela – huhuhu... O 'Senhor' do inferno! – Kagome paralisou mais uma vez. – "_eu... despertei o Diabo!? Mas eu só li um poeminha!!!_"

– Diabo é um nome muito feio, querida... Que tal Lúcifer? Soa melhor... Mas costumam chamar-me de Cão-demônio...

– você ta lendo minha mente!!? Que porra é essa agora!?

– hu que linguagem chula para uma princesa...

– eu não sou princesa coisa nenhuma!

– que temperamento forte desagradável... Prefiro as mulheres submissas...

– sai da minha frente! Vai embora!!

O som da batida ecoou pelo cômodo. O corpo da jovem foi jogado contra a parede e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca. Kagome começou a chorar.

– por quê?... Por que me bateu!?

– nunca mais erga o tom de voz para mim! Sua mortal insolente!

Kagome limpou o sangue e se colocou de pé.

– demônio maldito!

– já me chamaram de tantas coisas que 'demônio maldito' não é um insulto.

– me deixe em paz! Volte pro inferno! Merda!

– já disse para moderar seu linguajar... E se eu for pro inferno... Levo-te junto!

Kagome prendeu a respiração e deixou o corpo escorregar pela parede até o chão. – "_eu não quero ir pro inferno... eu sempre fui uma boa garota... sempre..._ _por que isso agora? O que ta acontecendo aqui? Será que é outro pesadelo? Eu quero acordar!! Deixa-me acordar!!_"

Ao abrir os olhos, Kagome se deparou com o rosto próximo do dele. Estava agachado a sua frente com o mesmo sorriso maléfico e os olhos novamente escarlates. A moça o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cair sentado e correu porta a fora, subindo as escadas, tropeçando nos tapetes até chegar em seu quarto em alguns minutos. Sentou na cama arfando. E respirou aliviada. Soltou o corpo sobre o colchão e adormeceu.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Reviewer:**_ Meu Deus, comecei sem entender nada do que ele dizia... u.u Mas depois eu entendi! Pelo menos a parte em inglês e a em alemão (que tinha a tradução ¬¬'). Adorei o capítulo, pena que a autora para sempre na parte mais legal, interessante... E me deixa aqui esperando o outro capítulo! O que aconteceu depois que a Kagome dormiu? Ele não voltou mais!?!? T.T Tô ansiosa para ler o próximo capítulo! Bjin!

_**Writer:** _Oie!!  
Espero que tenham gostado do quinto capítulo! Enfim, 'Ele' deu as caras. Huhuhu (risada maléfica) e agora, como que a Kagome-chan vai pular fora dessa!? Huhuhu...

**Depois da tempestade sempre chega a calma. Mas depois de ti, não há nada. **

**Próximo capítulo: 'Tem um anjo em seu jardim' e um demônio na tua cama. Prefere descansar ou ir colher flores?**


	6. 6 Tem um anjo em seu jardim

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 6 – 'Tem um anjo em seu jardim'**

•

•

•

"_Sentou na cama arfando. E respirou aliviada. Soltou o corpo sobre o colchão e adormeceu_."

Acordou sentindo-se enjoada. O ar parecia difícil de respirar e seu corpo tremia. Sentou e passou a mão pelas melenas negras. Piscou algumas vezes tentando se lembrar do por que estava dormindo com as roupas que usava para pintar. Olhou para o relógio que marcava três da manha e suspirou. Tirou as vestes e foi tomar um banho.(N/A é uma suíte) Deitou na banheira enquanto a mesmo enchia e voltou a tentar recordar o que acontecera aquela noite. Tudo parecia muito vago. Estava em seu ateliê no sótão e de repende acordara em sua cama. As coisas não se encaixavam. Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e viu um rosto conhecido refletido na água em meio à espuma. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Sua imaginação estava lhe pregando outra peça. Como que num estalo ergueu o corpo da água e ficou de pé. Lembrou-se do ocorrido. Mas era tudo fantasioso de mais para ser verdade. Enrolou o corpo na toalha e se olhou no espelho. Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes. Tocou a marca rocha em sua bochecha. Daquela vez não tinha sido um sonho. A marca do tapa que ele lhe dera era real de mais, assim como a dor no corpo devido as sucessivas quedas. Apoiou-se na pia e chorou as ultimas lagrimas que ainda restavam. Depois de lavar o rosto se vestiu e caminhou até a sacada. Olhou a grande lua prateada e suspirou tristemente. – "_preferia morrer ao ver os olhos dele de novo..._"

– cuidado com o que deseja a lua... Pode se tornar realidade... – Kagome pulou de susto ao se deparar com quem menos queria, ali sentado no parapeito da varanda. – "_Deus... eu devo ter sido um monstro na outra encarnação e to pagando todos os pecados possíveis e imaginados agora_..."

– os humanos têm a péssima mania de por a culpa de tudo que acontece no passado. Sabia que uma pessoa só morre depois de cumprir sua missão e pagar por tudo que fez? É impossível você estar sendo castigada pela sua vida passada...

Kagome engoliu seco e fitou-o séria. – para de ler meus pensamentos! "_Deixe-me em paz ao menos dentro da minha cabeça!_"

– feh! É o preço a se pagar por invocar-me.

– quantas vezes preciso repetir? EU NÃO TE INVOQUEI COISA NENHUMA!!!!

A ergueu pelo pescoço e a jogou perto da cama. – não irei mais ser bonzinho... Se gritares comigo mais uma vez arranco sua língua fora! – Kagome sentou no tapete e tocou cuidadosamente seu pescoço. – e eu nunca mais – continuou o rapaz – irei deixa-la em paz! Até o ultimo segundo de sua vida, estarei ao teu lado! – a risada sinistra foi abafada por um forte relâmpago que rasgou o céu. – Sinto ter que deixa-la alguns instantes, mas preciso retirar-me. Ele – apontou par cima – detesta me ver por aqui durante o dia – riu – não se preocupe, volto em breve! A era das trevas esta apenas começando, e muito em breve não precisarei mais partir... – assim sumiu em meio à escuridão noturna.

O sol foi se levantando preguiçosamente e a chuva foi diminuindo até parar. O dia estava ainda nublado e fazia frio.

– precisa agasalhar-se melhor, minha senhora... – disse a governanta enquanto passava pela sala em direção a cozinha. – teremos um inverno daqueles este ano!

– "_aposto que se eu morresse ninguém sentiria falta..._" – a moça levantou-se do sofá e correu até a cozinha. – Kaede-baa-chan... Tem noticias de Sango? Sabe se o irmãozinho dela esta melhor?

– oh sim, sim! Sango-chan estará de volta amanha à tarde, parece Kohaku-kun esta bem melhor!

– finalmente uma boa noticia!

– com licença senhora Kaede... Será que eu- – um rapaz moreno e alto, cabelos até os ombros presos por um rabo de cavalo, entrou pela porta dos fundos e se dirigiu a governanta mas parou de falar no momento em que viu Kagome. – e quem seria essa bela dama? Nunca havia a visto por aqui antes... – beijou a mão da jovem que ficou rubra com o ato.

– eu.. err... "_nooooossa como ele é bonito!! Respira Kagome, respira!_"

– esta é Kagome-sama – respondeu a matriarca – a nossa patroa

– Kaede-baa-chan... assim me faz parecer uma velha! – repreendeu a moça

– ah! Então a senhorita é a dona da casa! Perdão não ter me apresentado antes! Chamo-me Miroku, cuido do seu jardim – ele sorriu iluminando seu belo rosto.

– então você é o responsável por aquele jardim encantador! "_Por que ele ainda não soltou minha mão? O que importa! Ele é lindo!! E não me chama de senhora!!_" – a jovem sorriu e balançou os cabelos num movimento gracioso. O rapaz parou boquiaberto.

– mirooooooku! – chamou a velha senhora – veio aqui só pra cantar Kagome-sama ou pretendia me perguntar alguma coisa?

Miroku soltou a mão de Kagome e se recompôs.

– é que.. bem... sabe o que é...

– não, não sei! – inquiriu a senhora cruzando os braços.

– err... senhorita Kagome... Poderia nos dar uma licençinha? – pediu o rapaz gentilmente.

– oh claro! – a menina se retirou mas parou logo depois da porta ao ouvir do que se tratava.

– senhora Kaede... – começou o jovem – será que eu poderia ficar essa noite aqui? É que-

– deixe de ser folgado, Miroku!

– mas eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar a pensão em que eu estava-

A governanta bufou e descruzou os braços. – quem mandou gastar todo o salário em bordel?

– não existem mais bordeis por aqui, vovó Kaede... O que é uma pena...

– se vire Miroku! Não pretendo sustentar vagabundo!

– mas eu trabalho! Não vê o jardim como ta lindo!

– ta cheio de ervas daninhas...

– a senhorita Kagome gosta...

– suma daqui...

– mas-

– suma!

O rapaz saiu, pela mesmo porta pela qual entrou, cabisbaixo. Kagome passou depressa pela senhora e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o rapaz. Kaede sorriu – "_isso mesmo... se agarre a ultima chance de salvar sua alma , menina..._"

**o0o0o0o0o**

– hei! Miroku-san!! – Kagome corria em meio ao campo florido atrás do rapaz que estava agachado cuidando de uma rosa.

– senhorita Kagome! – sentou-se na grama e a jovem sentou ao seu lado.

– perdão... Ouvi sua conversa com a Kaede-baa-chan

– isso é muito feio...

– é eu sei – comentou sem graça – sabe aqui têm muitos quartos vagos... Se você quiser... – o rapaz abriu um sorriso esperançoso – pode ficar em um deles... O tempo que quiser!

– é um convite irrecusável, senhorita, mas-

– então irei pedir a Kaede-baa-chan que prepare um dos quartos de hospedes! – a menina levantou-se e se preparou para correr de volta a casa.

– espere! Senhorita Kagome!! Já foi... – o rapaz olhou para a rosa branca a sua frente e sorriu – será que eu consigo mesmo..?

**o0o0o0o0o**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos atravessou correndo a ala dos empregados e abriu violentamente uma das portas. Dentro do pequeno quarto a velha senhora folheava o seu livro igualmente, ou talvez mais, velho.

– tenha mais educação mocinha...

– O que pensa que esta fazendo!!?? – gritou enfurecida.

– não fiz nada...

– Como não!? – a jovem arrancou o livro das mãos da senhora e o jogou contra a parede. – acha que eu não percebi!?

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**  
****_Reviewer_**:: _**A-há! Eu tenho CERTEZA que sei quem tá perturbando a pobre alma da Kagome e quem era a garota de cabelos castanhos e porque dela estar brigando com a Kaede! xD Eu quero o capítulo capítulo sete!!! Buáááá! Pelo amor de Deus! Não demora!**  
_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Writer:: O.O (assustada até agora) capitulo mais revelador... Que coisa não? Mas eu acho que o sete vai ser melhor... Eu gosto desse numero... Vou caprichar!! A fic esta se desenrolando muito depressa... Isso me dá medo!! O.o" espero que vocês já tenham descoberto, se não todos, a maioria dos personagens. Mais tem um que eu duvido que alguém acerte huhuhu (cara de sádica) quem é o 'amigo' da Kagome? o que deu a casa pra ela?? Ah nem adianta responder por que eu não vou confirmar! (sim, eu amo suspense!) é só pra vocês não esquecerem dele! Ai que nota mais longa...**_

_**BjoOoS**_

**Se apegue a ultima chance de salvar sua alma! A real maldição encoberta pelo doce brilho da lua cheia.**

**Próximo capitulo: 'A noite traz as trevas' e o sol esperanças. Você sabe falar a língua dos anjos? Então por que seu coração se compadece?**

**_Sinto muito pela demora em atualizar. Isto não vai mais se repetir X_**


	7. 7 A noite traz as trevas

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 7 – 'A noite traz as trevas'**

•

•

•

"– _Como não!? – a jovem arrancou o livro das mãos da senhora e o jogou contra a parede – acha que eu não percebi!?"_

– já disse que não fiz nada...

– já bastou eu ter saído fora um tempo pra ver se as coisas aliviavam-

– Você saiu daqui por que sabia o que ia acontecer!! – esbravejou a velha alterada.

A púbere socou a mesa enfurecida. Os olhos queimavam demonstrando toda sua ira. – e o que pretende fazer agora? Acha mesmo que 'Ele' não sabe o que esta acontecendo? Essa noite mesmo o seu amiguinho vai vira pó!! Não vão sobra nem as penas!!!

– se você se interessasse mais por literatura saberia realmente o iria acontecer... – levantou-se e pegou novamente seu livro – a única coisa que tu sabes fazer é traçar um futuro trágico e obscuro pra cada passo 'dele'.

– não tenho tempo a perder com romances boçais... – parou em frente ao espelho e ajeitou o cabelo – e cada passo 'dele' traz as trevas, eu posso muito bem saber o futuro!!

– é por isso que você esta aqui...

– cale a boca!!

A senhora suspirou longamente – creio que já estou velha de mais para tolerar tua teimosia... Cuidado... Tem algo escorrendo a sua boca... – comentou irônica.

– É teu sangue velha insolente... – se retirou.

Olhou tristemente para o livro em suas mãos. – "_em pensar que fui eu quem escolheu agüentar isso..._"

**o0o0o0o0o**

Um rapaz moreno caminhava pelo corredor mal iluminado que levava aos quartos. Parou em frente à janela e observou a lua.

– hoje não esta chovendo... – o rapaz virou-se e encontrou o sorriso forçado de sua anfitriã.

– que bom não é?

– não sei... – a menina abaixou a cabeça – acho que não faz mais diferença...

– quer conversar?

– não, tudo bem! Eu to indo dormir okay? – deu um leve beijo no rosto do rapaz e correu para seu quarto.

– "um... dois... três... e..." – deu um salto praticamente sobre-humano e parou a alguns metros de distancia da janela. Em frente a ele a figura imponente retirava a espada que havia fincado no chão. O brilho da lua reluzia sobre as vestes negras e iluminava o rosto impassível.

– hei! Hei! Hei! Esse é o teu jeito de dizer boas vindas? Acabei de chegar na cidade...

– o que faz aqui? – perguntou se aproximando.

– adivinhe!

– maldito!! – ergue novamente a espada. Em movimentos rápidos o moreno desviava dos ataques incansáveis do demônio. Miroku parou quando encostou na parede.

– esperava mais de você... mas creio que superestimei o fantochinho emplumado!

O rapaz encurralado derrubou o pequeno vaso que estava próximo e sorriu.

– tens certeza?

A jovem morena saiu no corredor. O rosto meio sonolento e a camisola denunciavam que havia sido acordada. O demônio virou-se e sorriu a vê-la. Quando se voltou para o rapaz, ele já havia desaparecido. – "_o pego _depois" – Guardou a espada na bainha e caminhou até a moça.

– Veio me receber? Princesinha...

– afastasse de mim seu demônio!! – recuou para dentro do quarto.

– os seres humanos se acham tão inteligentes mas são os mais burros dos animais... – a menina adentrou mais no quarto seguida por ele. – não tem um mínimo de instintos...

– o que quer dizer?

– qualquer um teria ao menos corrido ou pedido ajuda...

– não pense que tenho medo de você!

– a não? Que maravilha! Então hoje a surra não vai ser tanta...

– do... que... você ta... falando..?

– a sua cara de boba inocente me irrita! – a jovem caiu sentada na cama com o empurrão que recebeu.

– me largue!!! – Kagome se contorceu enquanto ele subiu na cama por cima dela e a prendeu pelos ombros. – saia de perto!!

– se ficar gritando vou ter que machuca-la mais...

– pare... – sussurrou enquanto ele lambia seu pescoço.

– sshhh...

O choro silencioso da moça despertou a curiosidade do demônio. Ele a largou e sentou ao seu lado.

– por que tu estas chorando? Isso me incomoda...

– pensei que fosse me estrupar...

– mas eu ia... ou vou? ainda não decidi... – comentou pensativo.

– como é absurdo! Sádico!

– Ainda não sabes nada sobre mim menina... Deita ai de novo!

– quuuuueeee!??

O baque do tapa foi abafado pelo trovão provocado pela tempestade repentina. A menina fez cara de choro tocou cuidadosamente a própria face avermelhada.

– seu monstro! Por quê?

– lhe alertei sobre seu tom de voz...

– quantas personalidades você tem..?

O rapaz levantou e caminhou até a varanda. Observou a chuva por alguns instantes e virou-se para a cama. Kagome se encolheu em meio às almofadas ao ver o rosto transformado dele. Os, tão temidos por ela, olhos vermelhos e dentes pontiagudos.

– ... duas ...

– mas o que-

– estou com fome... – e assim sumiu em meio à tempestade.

Kagome permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes. Apenas digerindo as palavras ouvidas e as assimilando. – "_duas... será que ouvi direito? Essa chuva faz um barulho... mau posso escutar meus pensamentos... achei que ele não comece, que estranho!_" – ajeitou-se na cama preparando-se para dormir. – "_hoje ele nem me bateu tanto... talvez esteja ficando menos hostil..._" – adormeceu afundada em pensamentos confusos e distorcidos pela falta de informações.

**o0o0o0o0o**

– e então? Satisfeita? – a morena tinha os cabelos presos em um coque e vestia seu típico uniforme de empregada.

– não adianta vir zombar de mim, querida... – a velha senhora permaneceu atenta em arrumar a cesta de frutas.

– estou farta... seu amiguinho me irrita... – a jovem bufou e deixou a cabeça tombar sobre a mesa.

– nem ao menos o viu... como pode não-

– apenas o fato dele ser o que é já é motivo suficiente! – levantou repentinamente derrubando a cadeira.

– mais cuidado senhorita... – um rapaz ergueu a cadeira e a colocou no lugar. A moça apenas o fitou caminhar até o outro lado da mesa e pegar uma maça das mãos da senhora. Ele a mordeu e voltou até ela.

– desculpe não me apresentar, sou Miroku, e você? Tem nome minha flor?

– me chame de Sango... Estou bem longe de ser uma flor...

– isso é você quem decide... – num movimento rápido beijou a mão da púbere e correu rumo à porta dos fundos. – Nos veremos em breve minha flor! – acenou e entrou no bosque desaparecendo em meio às árvores.

– o que era... Quem era ele?

A senhora sorriu e bateu na testa da moça como quem bate em uma porta. – o jardineiro...

Sango piscou algumas vezes como se voltasse à realidade. – não pode ser...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Reviewer: **Domo! 2 personalidades?! Dei graças a deus! Pensei que ele tivesse umas 4, 5... Voei maneiro! xD Adorei o capítulo! Eu acho que a turminha já tá junta! Falta só 'Ele' dizer o nome! Que falta de educação ele nem falar o nome. ' Bjin!_

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Writer: **O.O jah estamos no capitulo 7?? Uau... estou chegando a conclusão de que essa fic não será longa... creio que dependerá da aceitação de vocês... errr... neste momento esta desabando o mundo lá fora numa chuva terrível! O.o isso estranhamente me inspira a escrever é só por uma musiquinha bem legal, tipo 'Standy by me – Oasis' (que é a que eu to ouvindo agora) e a imaginação vai fluindo... Eu vou me transportando pra outra dimensão... E a realidade vai ficando longe... Longe... Longe... Daí vem minha mãe e me manda dormir por que amanha tem aula... (o que acabou de acontecer...) eu nem tenho muito pra falar desse capitulo... Acho que não estou superestimando a imaginação de vocês né? Estão entendendo tudinho? Ah! Não fiquem tirando conclusões sobre os personagens! Tem muito coisa ainda pra acontecer e explicar tudo! Até agora ninguém tirou a mascara! Huhuhu... essa nota esta maior do que eu pretendia! Bjus!!! (hoje é dia 19-11-06 não fasso idéia ainda de quando este capítulo será publicado...)_


	8. 8 Um doce desejo

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 8 – '****Um doce desejo****'**

•

•

•

" – _o jardineiro..._

_Sango piscou algumas vezes como se voltasse à realidade. – não pode ser..."_

**o0o0o0o0o**

A morena cutucou as costas da amiga que dormia profundamente no sofá da sala. Kagome sentou ainda sonolenta e arrumou o cabelo.

– tudo bem, Kagome?

– ham..? Ah! Sim, sim!! É que dormi muito mal essa noite...

– entendo... Mas então... Novidades?

– "_eu não posso contar pra ela sobre o que está acontecendo..._" err... Não, nenhuma... essa casa é muito parada né?

– é... "_Porque ela tem que complicar tudo?_" incrível como o tempo passa não? Já estamos em outubro...

– realmente... vovó Kaede disse que o inverno será rigoroso...

Sango abriu um sorriso maldoso, mas logo voltou à expressão anterior. – ela sempre acerta melhor comprar uns casacos... Reparou nas chuvas estranhas que tem tido ultimamente? O céu ta lindo de repente o tempo fecha e parece que desaba o mundo...

– err... Muito estranho né? "_Agora que eu reparei... quando ele se irrita... começa a chover... porque será?_"

– com licença, tenho ainda muitos afazeres... creio que não poderei vê-la mais tarde. Até mais!

– ah... Até!

**o0o0o0o0o**

A matilha de lobos uivava incansável. O céu era iluminado pelas milhares de estrelas. O cheiro de vinho pairava no ar, enquanto a jovem revirava-se na cama.

Kagome sentou e cruzou os braços. – será que podia sair dos pés da minha cama?

– não! – o demônio sorriu. Estava sentado aos pés da moça, segurando uma taça de vinho tinto.

– que inferno... – deitou novamente. – que graça tem ficar me olhando dormir?

– a graça é em não deixa-la dormir apenas por sentir minha presença...

– maldito... Por que não vai embora, heim?

– já te disse que irei deixá-la, nunca mais...

– você tem tantos lugares pra ir... O mundo é gigantesco... E você tem que vir justo pra minha cama...

– gosto daqui...

Kagome sentou novamente. – então gosta de alguma coisa... Interessante...

– sim, eu gosto de muitas coisas...

– como?

– frio, chuva, neve, vinho... Sangue... E obviamente perturbar-te

– idiota – deitou novamente

– não te dei esse tipo de intimidade... Respeite-me!

– se não fosse por mim você não estaria aqui... – ele permaneceu calado – me deve uma bem grande...

Ele deitou ao lado dela – o que quer?

– que não deite na minha cama com essas roupas sujas...

– estou falando serio...

– me daria qualquer coisa?

– depende...

– livre-me de sua desagradável presença... – virou-se de costas para ele.

– desejo negado

– por quê?

– se não percebeu ainda... eu te joguei uma maldição...

– o quuuueeee??? – a menina sentou de sobre-salto e olhou-o assustada.

Manteve o rosto impassível e a puxou pela cintura de volta.

– escolha antes que eu mude de idéia...

– quero que tire a maldição!

Ele sentou-se de frente para ela. As portas de vidro da varanda se abriram bruscamente enquanto uma tempestade se formava no céu. A forte corrente de vento gélido fez a púbere estremecer.

– por quê? – o rosto impassível do demônio tornou-se revoltado. Seus olhos foram ganhando um brilho avermelhado e a chuva desabou – estou sendo tão gentil com você, e é assim que me trata! – a ergueu pelo pescoço – tu gostas de me ver assim!? É isso!? – fechou ainda mais o punho cravando as garras na pele delicada dela. – quer apanhar mais!?

Kagome segurou o pulso dele com força – Não! Perdão! Por favor, me perdoe! – ele a soltou – eu serei complacente! – as lagrimas caiam acompanhando a chuva. A menina deitou o rosto no colo dele – apenas não me machuque mais... Por favor...

Sorriu com a atitude tomada por ela. A empurrou de seu colo e levantou-se da cama. – por ter agido como uma boa princesinha, não irei maltratá-la hoje... – caminhou ate a varanda – por hora apenas durma... E reze para que amanhã eu esteja de ótimo humor!

– aonde vai..? – perguntou temerosa.

– não sei...

Assim sumiu em meio à chuva. Kagome limpou o rosto e deitou novamente. – "_Por mais quanto tempo será que eu agüento isso?_"

**o0o0o0o0o**

Amanheceu mais um dia tétrico na grande mansão. A jovem proprietária terminara de tomar seu desjejum e fora caminhar pela propriedade.

– "_bem feito!_" – falou para si mesma – _"se não tivesse dado uma de curiosa nada disso estaria acontecendo! Faz dias que aquele demônio maldito não me deixa dormir em paz! Quando não é ele são os pesadelos com ele..." – _a jovem avistou ao longe a figura de um rapaz sentado a beira de um pequeno riacho. Correu até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– o dia não está muito bom para ficar aqui não é? – comentou a púbere.

– ultimamente não temos tido dias bons senhorita... – o rapaz deitou sobre a grama dando um longo suspiro. – apenas vim aproveitar a tranqüilidade do lugar... E você?

– resolvi caminhar pra esquecer os problemas... – deitou ao seu lado – mas no fim acabei pensando apenas neles...

– fico imaginado que tipos d problemas uma garota como você pode ter – o moreno virou-se para encarar os orbes castanhos da amiga – não precisa trabalhar nem ter uma rotina, vive numa casa enorme cercada de empregados em um lugar calmo e não tão afastado da cidade, não tem hora pra acordar, nem dormir, nem voltar pra casa... Sem mencionar no seu magnífico dom para as artes...

A menina suspirou cansada – então é essa a imagem que as pessoas têm de mim? Uma dondoca mimada que faz uns rabiscos que ninguém tem coragem de dizer que são horríveis? – deixou o corpo pesar e fitou céu – já imaginava...

– na verdade – ele ergueu o corpo sobre o dela, ficando cara a cara – eu imagino você como uma garota que perdeu os pais cedo e teve a infância arrancada em algum orfanato... – a jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa – que aprendeu a se virar sozinha nesse mundo injusto e que mesmo assim não perdeu a doçura e a pureza – tocou suavemente o rosto da moça e parou a mão em sua nuca massageando devagar. Kagome fechou os olhos com carinho do rapaz – que consegue refletir nas telas suas dores e seus sonhos... Por isso elas são lindas... E é claro – sorriu – não posso esquecer de mencionar sua estonteante beleza... Nem muito nem pouco... Tudo na medida certa...

– Miroku...

Beijou delicadamente a testa de sua patroa e levantou-se rápido.

– Miroku espere!! – a menina levantou, mas apenas pode vê-lo se distanciar rapidamente. Apenas sorriu e alongou os braços – "_como ele adivinhou minha vida inteira? Nunca comentei com ninguém sobre o orfanato... aiai deu uma vontade de pintar..._" – Kagome alisou as roupas com as mãos e correu de volta para a mansão.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Enrolou seus longos cabelos negros e os prendeu com um pincel limpo. Olhou desgostosa para a pintura a sua frente. – "_acho que Miroku encheu de mais minha bola..._" – caminhou até a grande janela que dava visão do bosque dos fundos da residência e sorriu – "_precisa de mais claridade! Ao invés de um poente é melhor o nascer do sol! É isso!!_" – sentou novamente em frente ao cavalete e voltou a pincelar, porém mais animada.

Assim a noite caiu e Kagome estava extremamente cansada. Bocejou longamente e guardou as tintas. – "_preciso dormir mais... ai quem me dera..._" – arrumou os materiais e se prometeu terminar aquele quadro em no maximo mais dois dias.

Tomou um demorado banho e fez um lanche antes de se retirar para seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a tétrica presença do demônio.

_**Continua... **_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**_Reviewer: _**Domo! O que será que ele vai fazer dessa vez?!?!!  
È bom ela colocar nome nesse demônio! Se não eu vou chamar ele de... 'Ele' xD Adorei o capítulooo! O Miroku dando em cima da Kagome, o demônio também... ¬¬' Eu heim! To esperando o próximo!!!! Bjinnn!

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Writer: **_T-T que capitulo longo... Adorei trabalhar esse lado mais gentil do demoniozinho! Em breve ele terá um nome (eu acho... ''). Acabei exagerando no dialogo da Kagome com o Miroku... acharam que ele ia beijar ela? Eu também... '' As relações estão meio confusas... Mas era essa a minha idéia! Huhuhu (risada malvada) O que vos aguarda no próximo capítulo dessa estranha trama de suspense e sangue?

**É um baile apenas para dois. Não deixe a chuva estragar a festa.**

**Próximo capitulo: 'Dance' comigo só desta vez. O gosto do sangue pode ser amargo então misture com vinho. Mas cuidado para não beber de mais...**


	9. 9 Dance

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 9 – 'Dance'**

•

•

•

"_Tomou um demorado banho e fez um lanche antes de se retirar para seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a tétrica presença do demônio." _

Com mesma cara impassível sentado em sua cama, bebendo sua costumeira taça de vinho tinto. Suspirou desanimada e encostou a porta. Parou de frente a ele e sem esboçar nenhuma expressão além de cansaço o expulsou.

– saia da minha cama... Não to afim de discutir hoje...

– não se dirija assim a mim...

– perdão vossa senhoria – sorriu irônica – estou imensamente indisposta esta noite. Poderia retirar-se de meus aposentos para que eu possa descansar?

– ironia não é para princesas...

– não me lembro de ter dito que era uma... – sentou ao lado dele na cama já desistindo de brigar.

– ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. Kagome olhou para a taça nas mãos do demônio como uma criança olha para um doce. Num movimento rápido tentou segura-la, mas o rapaz desviou fazendo-a cair no seu colo. Lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

– isso não é para humanos...

– humf... – levantou e voltou à antiga posição. – quero um vestido!

– ham?

– ontem me disse que podia te pedir qualquer coisa. Eu quero um vestido vermelho!

Ele sorriu e colocou o cálice sobre o criado mudo. – pensei que não fosse aceitar meu presente...

Kagome sorriu sem graça. – não sou mal educada

– qual o modelo?

– humm... Quero um daqueles de época... – recebeu um olhar confuso – como posso explicar..? Daqueles bem rodados, cheio de coisinhas...

– posso dar uma olhada? – ele colocou a mão na testa de Kagome e sorriu mais uma vez – desejo concedido!

Abriu os olhos em um salão bem iluminado. A sua frente um grande espelho onde pode ver o exato modelo de vestido que queria. Era um vermelho vivo – "_não era bem essa cor... lembra sangue..." – _virou para ver o detalhe das costas. Era amarrado como um espartilho. Tinha alguns detalhes em preto. Tocou, deslumbrada o colar prateado que possuía um coração, em pedra vermelha, como pingente. Brincos, anel e pulseira. Todos com pequenas pedras vermelhas encravadas. Sentiu uma mão fria em sua cintura, porem ao olhar o espelho não viu ninguém.

– ouro branco e rubis... – reconheceu logo a voz – acrescentei ao regalo, e tirei umas coisinhas... – passou a ponta da garra pelo colo desnudo da moça e sorriu depravadamente.

– seu safado... Aumentou o decote!

– estou apenas valorizando-te! – a jovem virou-se e se deparou com o rapaz que fazia cara de inocente.

– por que... Não tem reflexo...?

– nunca tive – a segurou pela mão e a puxou para o meio do salão no momento em que a musica começou – e nunca liguei para isso! – era uma valsa rápida. Parecia mais um tango.

Kagome resolveu não tocar mais no assunto – ei! Não sei dançar!! – ele enlaçou seus dedos aos dela e começou a conduzi-la. Pareciam dois profissionais em uma coreografia exaustivamente ensaiada. A púbere olhou seus próprios pés, desacreditando naquilo.

– o que havia dito mesmo sobre não saber dançar?

– "_meu corpo ta se mexendo sozinho!?_" você... é cheio de truques!!!

Ele riu. Não como sempre fazia. Era um riso mais descontraído. Kagome fixou os olhos em seu rosto enquanto dançavam.

– o que foi? – perguntou curioso.

– é a primeira vez que vejo você sorrir de verdade... Sabe que vendo você por esse ângulo – fez uma cara pensativa – daria um ótimo namorado!

– tu és a primeira a dizer-me isto...

– mas é verdade... – se afastaram alguns passos, mas logo voltaram a dançarem juntos – pode dar qualquer presente, é forte, bonito... Se não fosse esse seu lado malvado... Diria até que é fofo!

Ele riu alto, não acreditando no que ouviu.

– o que vê de fofo em mim?

– humm isso ai na sua cabeça não são chifres não é?

– não...

– suas orelhas?

– é...

– são tão fofas!!!

– comumente – ele a fez girar e voltar para seus braços – os humanos dizem que são uma aberração...

– talvez seja porque a maioria dos humanos não sabe apreciar as diferenças!

Ele sorriu como quem quisesse chorar. A música parou e Kagome pode se mexer livremente. Ela o abraçou apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

– "_o coração... não bate?_" – constatou a púbere.

– nunca bateu... Eu nem devo ter um...

– todo mundo tem um coração!

– já disse que sou uma aberração. Um mero capricho da natureza...

– você é o que pensa que é... Se pensa que é diferente será isso irão pensar de você...

– o que entende da vida? Não pode dar-me lição de moral! Eu tenho cem vezes mais a tua idade!

– ninguém é tão velho que não posso aprender nem tão novo que não possa ensinar! – a jovem sorriu triunfante deixando o demônio sem resposta – e você ta velhinho heim!? Se eu tenho dezesseis então... Você tem mil e seiscentos?

– mil seiscentos e cinqüenta e quatro, para ser mais exato.

Kagome arregalou os olhos em choque. – o que... Você... É?

– já te disse...

– pensava que era apenas um vampiro...

– estava equivocada... Apesar de apreciar muito o sangue humano... – A púbere recuou alguns passos – o que foi? Quem daria um ótimo namorado mesmo? Isso nos seus olhos é medo? – as perguntas saiam como afirmações. Seu rosto voltou a ser apático, mas mantinha o sorriso escárnio.

– não sei por quê... Mas... Não consigo... Ter medo de você... Talvez apenas... Um pouco de receio... – o sorriso morreu nos lábios dele – parece-me... Surpreso...

Caminhou até ela parando a centímetros de seu corpo. – tem certeza de que não te assusto?

– tenho – afirmou com segurança.

– você é tão... Estranha! – a jovem riu forçando-lhe a sorrir também.

– e você é muito normal não é mesmo!? – ele riu com o comentário.

– eu queria te pedir uma coisa... – a moça mais parecia uma criancinha. Diante do olhar apelativo que ela lhe lançava, ele cedeu.

– o que?

– deixa??? – ergue os braços quase alcançando o topo da cabeça do demônio. Antes que ela alcança-se seu objetivo ele recuou.

– nem pensar!! – advertiu.

– só um pouquinho! – a púbere avançou no rapaz que ia caminhando para trás. – são tão bonitinhas!! Deixa vai!? – conforme Kagome avançava o rapaz recuava até que parou.

– chega dessa brincadeira ridícula! – repreendeu.

– desculpe...

Ele abaixou a cabeça – mas é só um pouco, ouviu?

A menina sorriu e agarrou as delicadas orelhas caninas do demônio. Enquanto as massageava teve a impressão de vê-lo tremer.

– tudo bem?

– faz... Cócegas! – não conseguiu mais conter o riso que quase se tornava uma gargalhada.

– ha é!? – sorriu travessa.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto, mas a jovem praticamente pulou sobre ele tentando alcançar novamente suas orelhas.

– já chega menina! – a ordem feita entre risos não surtiu efeito em Kagome que continuava as investidas. Ele recuou até uma grande escada e sem perceber bateu o tornozelo no primeiro degrau. Caiu de costas levando a moça junto. Kagome arregalou os olhos imaginando a fúria que despertara no demônio. – "_eu vou apanhar!!_"

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**_Reviewer: _**Um dia eu ainda mato essa writer! u.ú' Mas... essa idéia já morreu! Porque se não... Não tenho continuação da fic! Eu acho que a Kagome vai apanhar... Tadinha... i.i  
Ahá! Eu sei quem é(também né, depois dessa! ¬¬') É o Inuyasha! Iêê! To esperando o próximo capítulo! Bjinnnnn!

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Writer: **_Tenho a leve sensação de que não deveria ter parado esse capitulo por ai... (sentindo olhares enfurecidos) Exagerei nos detalhes e o que eram para ser duas paginas viraram cinco... Empolguei-me de novo... ¬¬'' sem mais duvidas a respeito do meu demoniozinho? (até eu tenho algumas ainda...) Será que no próximo capítulo ele vai estar com esse bom humor todo? Huhuhu...

**O amor pode facilmente virar ódio. E quando o ódio vira amargura é necessário amor para adoçar a vida.**

**Próximo capítulo: 'Anjo ou demônio?'. O amor faz as pessoas sangrarem? Acho que não. Então isso é ódio? Quem sabe...**


	10. 10 Anjo ou demônio?

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 10 – '****Anjo ou demônio****'**

•

•

•

"_Kagome arregalou os olhos imaginando a fúria que despertara no demônio. – "eu vou apanhar!!" "_

Tentou levantar, mas a posição não a favorecia, ainda mais com ele a segurando pela cintura. A jovem arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ouvi-lo rir. – "_acho que eu despertei o lado __black__ dele de novo..._" – o demônio retirou as mechas de seu cabelo que cobriam seu rosto e Kagome constatou que ele não estava bravo. Ria de uma forma que a púbere jamais havia imaginado. Foi inevitável não rir junto. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes. Kagome deitada sobre ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e sendo abraçada pela cintura pelo demônio. Ambos em uma crise de risos.

– isso foi ridiculamente... Cômico! – ele sorriu enquanto regularizava a respiração.

– achei que estivesse bravo...

– fazia séculos que não me divertia assim...

– podemos fazer mais vezes se quiser...

– tu estás mesmo disposta a me suportar?

– não tenho outra opção não é? Além do mais... Não esta sendo um sacrifício tão grande como pensei...

– quer dizer que gosta ao menos um pouco de mim?

– acho que... Sim-

Ele a puxou pela nuca tomando seus lábios em um profundo beijo. Kagome relaxou o corpo tornando seus corpos ainda mais colados.

Abriu os olhos devagar e se viu novamente em seu quarto. Estava abraçada a ele, vestindo ainda sua camisola.

– uma ilusão? – ele sorriu, a virou para a porta do guarda-roupa, e a abraçou pelas costas.

– posso ter meus truques... – afastou o cabelo da jovem de seu pescoço – mas sempre cumpro com a minha palavra! – lhe deu um suave beijo na base do pescoço e a soltou dirigindo-se para a sacada. Kagome tocou delicadamente o tecido do vestido e abaixou-se para pegar a caixa de veludo negro que estava no chão. Dentro dela estavam as jóias. Virou-se para o demônio que a observava.

– muito obrigada!

– promessa é divida, não é verdade? – ele subiu no parapeito e preparou-se para pular.

– é incrível mas... Ainda não sei seu nome...

Ele sorriu e olhou a lua – minha mãe disse que o mundo me daria um nome... Nunca entendi o que ela quis dizer...

– ela devia te chamar de algo, não é mesmo?

– ela me chama de... Meu anjo... – ele riu – irônico não acha?

– talvez... Ela consiga enxergar... Através dessa máscara que você usa... Como eu...

– quem sabe? – pulou. Kagome correu e debruçou-se na tentativa de encontrá-lo, porém não havia deixado nenhum rastro.

– "_o que você é afinal? Um anjo malvado ou um demônio bonzinho?_" – riu de seu próprio pensamento. Ao deitar-se notou que o relógio marcava pouco mais de meia noite. – "_mas... ele já foi... será que..?_" – ajeitou-se em meio as almofadas e sorriu. – Obrigada... Por me deixar descansar essa noite...

**o0o0o0o0o**

A jovem empregada cortava, ou talvez esquartejasse um infeliz legume. A velha senhora a observava, entediada, enquanto colocava alguns pedaços de frango em uma panela repleta de líquido.

– estamos fazendo uma sopa... Não um purê... – comentou.

– foda-se...

Colocou a travessa nas mãos da senhora e jogou o corpo em uma das cadeiras.

– posso saber o porquê desse mau humor todo?

– como se não soubesse...

– tu és tão insaciável... Não pode deixar seu ego atrapalhar teus objetivos...

– e quais são meus objetivos?

Kagome entrou na cozinha como um cãozinho farejando o ar.

– da pra sentir o cheiro lá do ateliê... Ta booom!!

A governanta sorriu. – a sopa é só para o jantar! Nem pense em tocar nela antes disso!

– "_acho que to dando intimidade de mais..._" – a menina saiu do aposento, cabisbaixa, e voltou a sua sala de pintura. Kaede acarinhou a morena debruçada sobre a mesa.

– porque não vai dar uma vota no jardim, minha querida? – a menina ergueu o rosto apreciando a idéia. – quem sabe encontre um anjo pra fazer-te esquecer os problemas?

– a senhora heim!? – saiu.

Kaede sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que a moça havia estado e suspirou. – esses jovens... Querem que tudo se resolva instantaneamente... e perdem o prazer de apreciar as mudanças que chegam com o passar do tempo...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome assinou a tela e olhou-a orgulhosa. Estava retratado ali o jardim lateral da mansão e uma parte do bosque ao amanhecer. Tudo que era possível ver da grande janela do salão do segundo andar. Espreguiçou-se e desembrulhou um bloco de argila. – "_acho que vou precisar de bem mais que um quilo..._".

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sango observava uma roseira. O dia já estava acabando e a noite prometia chuva.

– uma flor admirando outra flor? – Sango assustou-se com a repentina presença do jardineiro.

– "_não percebi ele chegando!?_" Ola, senhor Miroku! – cumprimentou-o ainda mantendo o olhar sobre as flores.

– para que tanta cerimônia? – o rapaz parou ao seu lado – sabe quem eu sou... Assim como sei quem tu és...

– tão pretensioso...

– assim parte meu coração, querida. – falou irônico.

– não fale de coisas que eu não compreenda...

Ficaram calados alguns instantes. Apenas fitando-se. Miroku a puxou pela cintura e prendeu seu queixo entre o polegar e o indicador.

– e o que tu compreendes? – perguntou amoralmente.

– que nossas vidas vão além da compreensão...

– e que nossos sentimentos não terão perdão? – completou.

– a pena será pior pra ti do que para mim...

– por isso... – aproximou-se de seu rosto – quem deve se preocupar sou eu... – juntou seus lábios. Sango o trouxe para mais perto de si. E ali ficaram, em meio às flores, a trocar carinhos.

**o0o0o0o0o**

– vovó Kaede, onde está Sango? – perguntou Kagome que terminava o jantar.

– não faço idéia, minha senhora...

– estranho... Não a vejo desde a tarde...

– deve estar por ai... Não se preocupe, Sango sabe se virar muito bem...

Kagome sorriu. – antes que eu me esqueça... Encomendei umas coisinhas, talvez cheguem amanhã... Mande colocar no meu ateliê, por favor?

– claro... Mais alguma coisa?

– chegou alguma carta pra mim?

– oh havia esquecido! Perdão senhora! – a governanta puxou um envelope de cima do armário e entregou a Kagome – chegou ontem pela tarde. Minha cabeça não é mais como antigamente...

– ah tudo bem! Obrigada vovó! – a jovem saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu à seu quarto enquanto lia o remetente.

– "_estava demorando de mais para me mandar noticias, querido..._".

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**_Reviewer:_ **"o que você é afinal? Um anjo malvado ou um demônio bonzinho?" Adorei essa parte! Da onde você tira essas coisas! xD Adorei o capítulo! 'Minha mão me **CHAMA**', verbo no presente! A mãe dele tá viva?? Será? E quem é o 'querido' da Kagome? O Meu Anjo ou o último citado? Cap. 11!!! Pelo amor de Deus! Bjin! .

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**Writer: **_Olá! Às vezes eu acho que to confundindo a cabeça de vocês '' Muitos beijos nesse capítulo... Não gostei... Não que eu não goste de beijos... (adoro por sinal) apenas não gosto de descrevê-los... Por um único motivo: eu exagero... Dentro da minha cabecinha a Sango e o Miroku rolaram na grama, mas a Sango jamais faria isso (às vezes a sanidade aparece...) no coments pra cena na escada... (tinha virado uma coisa absurda na minha mente... Tive que fazer 'ele' ir embora mais cedo...). Pensando ainda na possibilidade de escrever o hentai... Ainda to na duvida... (será que eu coloco? Mas de quem??? O.o'') é difícil escrever hentai . "" Vou ficando por aqui! Bjus a tds!!

**O que sabes sobre anjos? E sobre demônios? Esqueça tudo...**

**Próximo capítulo: 'Os velhos olhos vermelhos' voltaram. E desta vez com o mundo aos pés. Abra sua mente... E absorva toda a verdade!**


	11. 11 Os velhos olhos vermelhos

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 11 – '****Os velhos olhos vermelhos'**

•

•

•

"_A jovem saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu para seu quarto, enquanto lia o remetente._

– "_estava demorando de mais para me mandar noticias, querido..."."_

_Novembro, 03_

_Sinto muito não ter enviado-lhe nada durante tanto tempo. Tenho trabalhado de mais._

_Este ano, parece, o inverno será rigoroso. Esteja bem agasalhada. Tome mais cuidado com sua saúde!_

_Manterei minha palavra. Em breve estarei ai._

_Enviei um pequeno presente para ti. Use sempre. É um amuleto contra o mau._

_Saudades._

Kagome olhou o interior do envelope. Encontrou um pequeno pingente cristal com uma cordinha. Sorriu e o amarrou no pescoço. – "_não sabia que ele acreditava nessas coisas..._".

Seu sorriso alargou ao entrar no quarto se deparar com a presença do demônio. Este, porém, ao vê-la levantou-se depressa da cama e se aproximou da varanda.

– o que foi? Sou tão feia assim? – perguntou divertida.

– onde estava até agora? – rebateu sério. Kagome levou as mãos à cintura irritada.

– estava jantando! E eu não te devo satisfações! – aproximou-se.

– com quem? – a expressão em seu rosto foi alterando-se. Demonstrando certo desconforto perante a garota que se aproximava.

– não te in-te-res-sa! – falou pausadamente.

– responda! – o rapaz gritou. A púbere se encolheu assustada.

– so... Sozinha... Como todos os dias... – respondeu.

O demônio farejou o ar até aproximar-se da púbere. Arrancou o papel de sua mão.

– então era daqui...

– me devolva! – tentou arrancar de volta o envelope, mas ele o jogo pro alto. Antes que Kagome pudesse recuperá-la, a carta incendiou-se. – por que fez isso? – indagou indignada.

– tire isso do pescoço – rebateu frio.

– não! – segurou firme o cristal – estou farta de ser submissa a você! Cansada de suas malditas personalidades! E de saco cheio de você pensando que pode mandar na minha vida!

– cuidado... – a voz saiu fraca. Quase inaudível. Seus olhos dourados foram tomando um brilho alaranjado.

– vá embora daqui! Suma da minha casa! Suma da minha vida! – a garota permaneceu firme, tentando esconder o medo perante a magnitude dos olhos banhados de sangue do demônio.

– eu avisei... – imediatamente uma forte chuva se formou. As pequenas pedras de granizo batiam no parapeito da sacada e entravam parando próximas ao casal.

Primeiramente arrancou o cordão, causando uma serie de pequenos ferimentos na pele frágil da menina com suas garras. Em seguida o costumeiro tapa no rosto que fez a jovem cair a certa distância. Antes que pudesse levantar-se 'ele' já estava bem próximo e a ergueu pelos cabelos.

– suas lagrimas não me comovem... – sua voz estava um pouco mais forte. Mais segura. – precisa aprender a ser obediente... – a sacudiu – se não terá uma vida curta...

– me desculpe... – a fala da jovem estava rouca. Ele sorriu dando um pouco de esperança a ela.

– sabe o que fazer com seu arrependimento? – a jogou contra a parede. A menina bateu o corpo e caiu sentada no chão. Expeliu um pouco de sangue pela boca.

– não preciso dizer não é? – já estavam frente a frente. Afastou uma mexa do cabelo da púbere que lhe cobria o rosto. A segurou pelo queixo e a beijou. Por mais que tentasse, não tinha mais forças para evitar. Ele lambeu o sangue que escorreu pela boca dela e sorriu sinistramente.

– pensei que não fosse conseguir provar esse néctar nunca... O que aconteceu? Por acaso a alma da princesinha está se corrompendo? – ele se levantou vendo que a menina estava praticamente inconsciente. – por hoje já deu... – ergueu a gola do sobretudo e arrumou alguns fios prateados que teimaram em voar para seu rosto devido ao forte vento. Caminhou calmamente até a varanda, mas parou. Fechou o pequeno cristal em sua mão e a abriu logo em seguida. Apenas as cinzas voaram serenamente. Ele sumiu em meio à escuridão da noite.

O rapaz moreno abriu a porta do aposento e balançou a cabeça, desgostoso. Pegou o corpo da jovem que estava ainda caído no chão e o colocou sobre a cama. Tirou um pequeno lenço branco do bolso e limpou o sangue dos ferimentos. Suspirou triste.

– desculpe, mas isso precisava acontecer querida... – acariciou o rosto da púbere desacordada – os humanos não aprendem de outra forma... Infelizmente... – virou-se rapidamente para a porta. Por ela entrou uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros. Apesar de parecer jovem tinha uma postura imponente. Usava um vestido negro e justo, acentuando as curvas de seu corpo. Tinha a pele um pouco bronzeada e um sorriso macabro curvava-lhe os lábios. Miroku se pôs de pé entre ela e o leito onde Kagome permanecia desacordada.

– veja só quem apareceu... Veio admirar o monstro que o seu- – parou de falar ao receber um olhar irritado da mulher. – perdão...

Ela riu.

– tu és mesmo um covarde... Imagino o que ele – apontou para cima – iria pensar se soubesse do respeito que tens por mim...

– apenas preso minha vida... – sentou na cama mantendo os olhos fixos na mulher. – e me parece que Deus esqueceu desse lugar... Junto com todos nós...

– oh! Não desanime! Isso não combina com um emplumadinho como você... – ela riu – aguarde... Na hora menos propicia... Menos esperada... Quando todos desejarem que ele não exista... Teu Deus virá e transformará tudo a sua volta... Inverterá o mundo... E acabará com a maldição... – caminhou até a sacada onde a chuva continuava a cair tetricamente. Ficou ali parada. Apenas observando. O rapaz depositou um beijo na testa da jovem e se juntou a imponente figura feminina na varanda.

– não me respondeu... – comentou o moreno.

– tu acertaste... Vim mesmo ver o monstro que ele havia se tornado... – a mulher não escondeu a tristeza em seus olhos. Uma pequena lagrima escorreu por seu rosto. Uma lagrima de sangue.

– sinto muito... Não era minha intenção ofende-la...

– Eu estou viva devido ao amor que sinto por ele... É difícil entender como me sinto... Se perdê-lo... Eu morro...

– se morreres... O que será do mundo?

– Será perfeito...

– o mundo não é perfeito... Por isso é tão belo...

A mulher sorriu – ah querido... Isso é pra me animar..?

– não consigo ver uma mulher tão bela triste...

Ela riu debochada. Sabia da atração indevida do rapaz pelas mulheres. – Queria saber se o aconteceria se 'ele' descobrir que andou flertando comigo...

– mas 'ele' não vai descobrir, não é mesmo? – perguntou despreocupado.

– é... – sorriu – Receio que meu tempo esteja se esgotando... Preciso encontrá-lo rápido!

– pela chuva ele está nervoso...

– se está nervoso esta com fome... – falou a mulher.

– se esta com fome... Foi caçar... Na cidade... – completou o moreno.

A mulher suspirou. Olhou para céu nebuloso e estralou os dedos. A chuva parou instantaneamente, e a luz das estrelas e da lua iluminou a noite. O rapaz apenas sorriu e acenou para a figura feminina que desapareceu aos poucos em meio à escuridão do bosque.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Acordou se sentindo um pouco zonza. O que tinha acontecido mesmo? Sentou na cama relembrando devagar os ocorridos na noite que se passara. O peso da mão dele ainda fazia-se sentir em seu rosto. O que a deixou visivelmente deprimida. Porém alguma coisa não se encaixava.

– "_Será que foi um sonho?_"

**Continua... **

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Caraca! "Ele" estressou de vez dessa vez!(?) Tadinha da Kagome! Só estava tentando defender o que pensava! Pena que ela sempre apanha no final! Mas ela é brasileira! Não desiste nunca! xD Bem, já sei que é o 'querido' da Kagome ¬¬' e talvez quem é a mulher com quem Miroku conversava! Êê! xD Bjin!

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer: **Oi! Uau... Como esse capítulo deu trabalho... Estava ficando acostumada com o lado gentil 'dele'... A sim, irei continuar chamando 'ele' de 'Ele'. Por quê? Por que eu acho legal... E também por que ele não tem nome... Embora nós já saibamos, a pobrezinha da Kagome não sabe! O.o Outra personagem estranha e misteriosa!? (sorri malvada) é né!? Então... hehe Quem será ela afinal? Fiquem a vontade para usarem sua imaginação! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando sua opinião! (credo rimou...) BeijoOoOo 

**Quando o dia virar noite, segure-se firme ao seu coração. Não tenha medo de demonstrar o que sente.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Me dê a mão' e me deixe te mostrar o outro lado do meu coração. Não pode fugir, nem se esconder. Vou estar em tudo que você ver.**


	12. 12 Me dê a mão

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 12 – 'Me dê a mão'**

•

•

•

"_O peso da mão dele ainda fazia-se sentir em seu rosto. O que a deixou visivelmente deprimida. Porém alguma coisa não se encaixava._

– "_Será que foi um sonho?"."_

Tocou o próprio pescoço. Em seguida os demais locais onde tinha absoluta certeza de que havia machucados. Ou deveriam. Não encontrou absolutamente nada. Sem hematomas, sem dor. – "_Kagome... Kagome... tem alguma coisa errada aqui..._" – falou para si mesma. Deitou novamente o corpo na cama. Olhou casualmente para o chão perto da parede. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração disparar. Uma pequena mancha vermelha se destacava no piso de madeira antigo. Sentou novamente na cama e afundou o rosto entre as mãos.

– Oh Deus! O que eu fiz para merecer isso!? Por que!? Não acha que eu já sofri o bastante! – as lagrimas brotaram rapidamente – Papai... Mamãe... Vocês fazem tanta falta... por que estão deixando... aquele demônio sádico destruir minha vida?

– a culpa não é deles... – uma voz masculina e calma soou próxima a jovem. Kagome respirou fundo e sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo enrijecer-se.

– "_tenho certeza que esta de manhã... não pode ser ele..._" – virou-se devagar e viu. Um rapaz de braços cruzados na frente do peito olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Aquele olhar sereno. Sentiu-se sendo hipnotizada por aqueles orbes negros. Negros quase azuis. Ele deu passo em sua direção. A garota berrou agudamente e caiu sentada no chão.

– oh meu Deus!!!

– sinto muito... ele não irá te ouvir... – agaixou-se ao lado da púbere e sorriu. Só então Kagome notou quem era.

– Miroku! Não me assuste desse jeito!

– perdão senhorita...

– o que faz em meu quarto? – inquiriu desconfiada.

Ele sorriu. – vim entregar-lhe isto. – estendeu um papel a jovem que o aceitou de bom grado. Após ler algumas linhas, devolveu-o as mãos do rapaz.

– não sei onde quer chegar, mas não irei embora...

– pense bem... Vamos sair daqui! Por acaso quer sofrer mais? – o rapaz parecia estranhamente seguro a respeito do que falava.

– olha Miroku... O que passou pela sua cabeça pra você achar que eu iria para Paris com você..? – Kagome continuava não entendendo aonde o rapaz queria chegar.

– pensei que tivesse algo lá que você quisesse muito...

– mas o que- "_como ele sabe!?Tem muita coisa errada nessa história..._"

– vamos buscá-lo! Depois podemos sumir no mundo! 'Ele' jamais iria nos achar! – Miroku perdia o rosto sereno aos poucos. – "_por que está êxitando tanto?_"

Kagome perdeu as forças. Sentou na cama e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos desarrumados. – vamos por partes... Primeiro: como sabe que meu irmão está em Paris?

– não vem ao caso...

– é realmente não... Segundo: eu não quero sumir no mundo! Não quero envolver outras pessoas! Não quero viver fugindo!

– acha que da próxima vez irá apenas ficar inconsciente?

As palavras sumiram. Em qual momento entre a aparição do demônio e aquela manhã nublada ela havia ficado bêbada e contado tudo para Miroku? Ele por acaso também lia mentes. Depois de ter se encontrado com 'ele' nada mais era impossível.

– como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou cortante. Negar de nada adiantaria mesmo.

– não sou o que está pensando... Tem até as cinco horas, antes do sol se pôr, para decidir. – abriu a porta do quarto – se a resposta for sim, não leve absolutamente **nada** desta casa...

– meus quadros...

– eu disse **nada! **E não conte a ninguém, principalmente para Sango! O carro está na entrada principal... Iremos a hora que decidir, desde seja hoje!

– mi... roku... – ele saiu deixando a púbere transtornada.

Resolveu tomar um banho e arrumar as coisas dentro de sua cabeça. – "_o que acontece de verdade nessa casa?_"

Logo após o almoço a velha governanta avisou Kagome que sua encomenda havia chego. Duas grandes caixas sendo carregadas por quatro homens cada.

A senhora observou a jovem conduzir-los até o segundo andar. Deixaram as caixas lá e partiram. Kaede a aproximou-se de Kagome e comentou curiosa.

– o que é isso, senhora?

– argila... – respondeu chorosa.

– mas pra que tanta? – exclamou.

– eu ia fazer um estatua... – respondeu mais uma vez quase deixando as lagrimas de frustração caírem.

– por que 'ia'?

– pare de fazer perguntas vovó...

A senhora se desculpou e voltou aos seus afazeres. A jovem olhou as caixas e suspirou desanimada. – "_isso foi tão caro... por que eu não posso levar nada?_"

**o0o0o0o0o**

– Miroku! MIROKU! MIROKU!!!! – a morena se esgoelava no grande salão da mansão. – onde aquele jardineiro foi parar? Miroku! MIROKU! MIRO-

– pois não? – perguntou o rapaz que entrou pela porta da cozinha.

– eu pensei bem e...

– e?

– eu vou com você... Não posso mais viver assim... Você está certo...

O rapaz se aproximou. – sabia que iria aceitar! "_Eu consegui!_"

– mas... Veja bem... Não sei o que você pensa... "_Afinal eu acho que sou a única dessa casa que não lê mentes..._" eu... Eu gosto de você... Mas só como amigo... Não sei o que pretendia mas-

Ele riu – Que bom! Não saberia o que responder se dissesse que estava apaixonada por mim... – abraçou a garota. Kagome arregalou os olhos. – você é como uma irmãzinha pra mim, Kagome... – ele beijou a testa da púbere e sorriu – é por isso que eu quero te levar embora... Pra você poder ser feliz...

– Miroku... – uma lagrima escorreu pela pele clara, mas o moreno a secou gentilmente.

– eu quero você dentro do carro daqui a quinze minutos...

– mas já?

– são quatro e meia... Precisamos ir antes do sol se pôr!

– não posso me despedir?

– já disse que **não**!

– nem da Sango? Ela é minha única amiga...

– a Sango é ultima que deve saber que você foi embora... Não deve nem se aproximar dela!

– o que acha que ela vai fazer? Amarrar-me na cama? Trancar-me no quarto?

– nunca se sabe... – ele se dirigiu a grande porta da entrada. – **quinze** minutos! – saiu.

– "_ai céus... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_" – subiu depressa os largos degraus da escada – "_preciso trocar de roupa rápido..._"

– "_Nada escapa dos olhos 'dele'..." – um sorriso maligno curvou os lábios femininos. Desapareceu encoberta pelas sombras._

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ao abrir a exagerada porta, Kagome constatou que caia uma chuva torrencial. – "_isso me lembra ele..._"

– depressa Kagome! – Miroku gritou já dentro do automóvel.

A menina correu e quase escorregou. Soltou um longo suspiro ao sentar-se. O rapaz deu partida no carro e observou em volta.

– "_tem algo muito estranho acontecendo... o que foi que eu não notei?_" – começou a andar com o carro devagar, mas aumentou a velocidade repentinamente. Kagome ia colocar o sinto de segurança, quando o rapaz a impediu.

– coloque apenas quando estivermos longe da propriedade! Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar descer correndo...

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

– por que está correndo?

– por que foi fácil de mais...

– isso não é bom?

– depende...

Já podiam avistar os grandes portões de ferro. Estavam fechados. O rapaz acelerou ainda mais.

– Miroku! Vai bater!

Faltavam dez metros ainda para o impacto quando ele freou bruscamente. Kagome quase bateu o rosto no painel.

– ah merda!

– nunca mais faça isso... – estava tonta.

O rapaz olhava horrorizado para frente. Kagome acompanhou o olhar do rapaz. Embora a chuva atrapalhasse a menina pode ver o que assustava o rapaz daquela forma.

– não pode ser...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Nossa!! _Seria_ uma fuga perfeita! Hahahahah! Vão todos ficar presos à 'Ele'! huhuhu! xD tadinha da Kagome, mas... Ela ainda tem que ficar lá! Eu ainda não sei o que ta rolando!! ' Adorei o capítulo! xD

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer: **As vezes essa fic me assusta... Os machucados desapareceram? O.o Miroku acho que você sabe de mais... O que está escondendo, heim mocinho? Quando a esmola é muito até o santo desconfia, né? Fácil de mais, é? Sei não... Miroku, por que você ta assustado? Viu homem pelado? n.n'' aiai... Alguém me da um Gadernal? Rss... 

**Faça chover sangue. Lave a sua alma negra. Prepare seu velório.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Abra suas asas'. Rompa os grilhões e liberte-se. Suspenda a queda-livre e voe... Pode me levar com você?**


	13. 13 Abra suas asas

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 13 – 'Abra suas asas'**

•

•

•

"_Embora a chuva atrapalhasse a menina pode ver o que assustava o rapaz daquela forma._

– _não pode ser..."_

Um raio cortou o céu e sua risada tétrica pode ser ouvida de longe por alguns instantes. Começou a caminhar calmamente na direção do automóvel. As mãos dentro do longo sobretudo negro. Os cabelos ganharam um tom cinza, pois estavam encharcados devido à chuva. Os olhos escarlates. Frios, fúnebres e assustadores. Mantinha um sorriso maldoso completando a composição de um perfeito ser das trevas.

Kagome estava totalmente paralisada de medo. Os olhos fixos nos dele.

– quando eu disser sai depressa e vem pra perto de mim... – falou o rapaz moreno.

Kagome apenas sussurrou um sim. Ainda estava paralisada.

Em um movimento, que os olhos da jovem não conseguiram acompanhar, Miroku abriu a porta do carro e se jogou no chão. Kagome abaixou a cabeça e a protegeu com os braços dos estilhaços de vidro. Olhou para frente assustada. Metade do vidro do carro estava estilhaçado em pequenas bolinhas (N/A a maioria dos carros possui vidros que não se partem em cacos. É uma medida de segurança ; ).

No banco, precisamente no centro do encosto para a cabeça, estava cravada uma adaga. Tinha o cabo decorado com motivos tribais e pequenas pedras vermelhas. Como ele adora o vermelho dos rubis.

– Kagome venha! – gritou Miroku.

A garota obedeceu rapidamente. Saltou do carro e deu a volta, ficando atrás do rapaz. A chuva continuava forte. Estava fazendo muito frio.

– que falta de educação... – o demônio sorriu sarcástico – iriam viajar sem se despedir logo de mim? – tirou a outra mão do bolso. Segurava outra adaga. A girou em volta do dedo indicador, a segurando firme em seguida. – não esqueçam, que eu sou seu anfitrião!

– esta casa é a minha... – murmurou Kagome.

– mas eu vivo nela a mais de quinhentos anos... – sorriu ao ver o espanto nos olhos da púbere.

Ergueu a adaga na direção do casal. – veremos se a princesa é tão rápida quanto você...

– ele não atiraria-

Ele atirou. Kagome fechou os olhos esperando a dor. Que não veio.

– "_ele estava blefando?_" – abriu os olhos e se deparou com Miroku. Ele estava em sua frente, a abraçando. – Mi... roku... O que..?– a dor no rosto dele respondeu a pergunta.

– ta tudo bem... Kagome?

– seu doido! Por que fez isso!? – perguntou nervosa.

– ele sabe que eu não erro... – o demônio gargalhou – uma mulher humana morreria na hora com uma dessas na cabeça! – deu um passo em direção aos dois – sabia que faria isso... Por isso o fiz!

O moreno levou a mão às costas e arrancou a faca que estava próxima ao ombro. Por sorte ele era mais alto que Kagome.

– és um maldito mesmo... – segurou a mão da jovem firme.

– gente, não briguem! Olha que tal nós voltarmos pra casa e esquecer o que-

Parou de falar quando foi puxada por Miroku para dentro do bosque.

– mas o que..?

– você fala muito Kagome... – comentou o rapaz enquanto corria. – ele irá nos alcançar daqui a alguns segundos...

– segundos!?

– preste atenção! Não importa o que ele diga, não acredite em nada!

– deixe que ela escolha em quem confiar...

O casal parou no momento em que o demônio surgiu em sua frente. Kagome se escorou em uma árvore, cansada.

– o que realmente queres? – indagou o moreno.

– saque sua espada! – ordenou enquanto desembainhava que a sua. A lâmina era circundada por um fogo negro, em contraste com o metal cor de vinho.

– gente pra que brigar? Miroku nem tem uma espa-

Emudeceu ao ver a arma na mão do rapaz. Era uma espada medieval coberta por um estranho brilho vermelho.

– "_okay... em que parte da fuga desesperada pela mata uma espada se materializou na cintura do Miroku? Por que as espadas estão brilhando? O que está acontecendo nessa porra!!!_"

– aonde conseguiu esse brinquedinho, rapaz? – perguntou o demônio referindo-se a espada.

– não é bonita? Quer uma igual? – brincou.

– alguém me explica o que ta acontecendo aqui!? – gritou Kagome, que parecia ter sido esquecida pelos dois rapazes.

– oh sim, eu explico o que quiseres minha princesa... – abaixou a arma e ameaçou caminhar na direção da moça. – tenho todo o tempo do mundo...

– por que não fecha essa sua maldita boca? Não terás nem mais um minuto se aproximar-se dela!

– hu! Ficou bravo? Mexi com o que é seu, não é? – riu sinistramente – então é isso? Quer brigar? Pois venha!

– ora seu... – avançou com a espada em punho. O demônio não se moveu. A lâmina atravessou o abdômen.

Ele apenas gargalhou. Kagome que antes estava apoiada caiu sentada atônita.

– tens que acertar aqui – apontou para a garganta – cortar minha cabeça fora... Caso contrário...

O moreno engoliu a seco. Sentiu a lamina gelada atravessar vagarosamente seu estomago.

– por mais que o tempo passe... Sua burrice sempre me surpreende! – segurou a lâmina na tentativa de tirá-la de si. Ergue a mão rapidamente e a sacudiu afastando a chama vermelha que lhe queimava. – ainda não me respondeu onde conseguiu isso...

Miroku cerrou os dentes. Arrancou sua espada do corpo do demônio e caminhou para trás, fazendo a lamina negra ser retirada de si.

– doeu? – inquiriu maldoso – diga-me... Como é a sensação de ter o estomago perfurado?

– como assim? – Kagome arregalou os olhos. O que aqueles dois estavam escondendo?

– esse maldito tem sangue frio, literalmente... – colocou a mão sobre a ferida estancando o sangue rapidamente – não sente absolutamente nada...

Kagome se levantou e caminhou até o rapaz – mas você não...

– não se preocupe...

Sentiu o sopro frio em seu pescoço. A menina virou-se devagar e encontrou o olhar escarlate do demônio.

– BUH! – Kagome caiu sentada no chão e engatinhou assustada para trás de Miroku. Ele riu – parece um cãozinho! Princesa tenha mais dignidade!

– fique longe de mim! – esbravejou pondo-se de pé.

– assim parte meu coração, querida... – fingiu-se ofendido – opa! Eu não tenho um! – a menina já estava se cansando do sorriso irônico dele.

– Kagome vá embora daqui!

– mas como!?

– corra! Corra o máximo que puder! Vá para casa!!

– eu não sei pra que lado fica a casa! – disse desesperada. Os olhos enchendo de lagrimas – eu não sei pra onde ir! Desculpa...

– então vá para qualquer lado! Mas saia de perto! Vou buscá-la depois!

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e correu. Miroku olhou a silhueta da moça que sumiu rapidamente em meio a mata decepcionado.

– como ela consegue correr pro lado oposto?

– devia parar de mentir para ela...

– como assim?

– sabes que não irá buscá-la!

– deixe as previsões com 'ela'

– falando nisso... Onde 'ela' está?

– onde mais? Na casa... Esperando-te... – respondeu desgostoso.

– isso te incômoda, não é? Que tal mudar de assunto?

– que tal ficar quieto?

Ele apenas riu. Ergueu a espada e avançou.

**o0o0o0o**

– "_ai minha vida é tão legal... há alguns meses eu vivia num centro urbano, pagando minhas contas com o dinheiro dos quadros e agora?_" – pensava enquanto corria esquivando-se dos galhos – "_agora eu fui parar no inferno! Meus amigos são estranhos! Um demônio me persegue! E eu estou perdida no meio da mata!!_"

**o0o0o0o**

O som dos metais se tocando era abafado pelo barulho da incessante chuva. A terra recoberta de folhas ganhava um tom avermelhado, devido à água que lavava os corpos dos que ali duelavam.

– onde pretende chegar lutando comigo? – perguntou o demônio enquanto esquivava-se de um golpe.

– você fala de mais!

– é que fiquei muito tempo adormecido! – esquivou-se de outro ataque – preciso recuperar o tempo perdido!

– sua voz me irrita!

O demônio sorriu – foda-se!

– tem passado muito tempo com Kagome – sorriu também.

**o0o0o0o**

A jovem estava começando a sentir o cansaço. Parou debaixo de uma grande árvore na tentativa, inútil, de abrigar-se da tempestade. Pode ouvir um ruído forte de água. Aparentava uma cachoeira. Caminhou em direção ao som e se deparou com um grande abismo, pelo centro do qual passava um rio repleto de corredeiras. Kagome aproximou-se do local. (N/A: Ela ainda não aprendeu que curiosidade mata? O.o'') uma pequena ponte ligava os dois lados. Era feita de cordas e madeira. Aparentava ter muitos anos devido ao estado de conservação. Faltavam algumas tabuas e as cordas ameaçavam romperem-se.

– isso não tava na escritura... Legal! Eu nem to mais na 'minha' propriedade! Parabéns Kagome! Será que tem prêmio Nobel por burrice!? Sua idiota!

**o0o0o0o**

O demônio se abaixou ao lado do outro.

– morreu finalmente? – suspirou exausto.

– não imbecil...

– mas não vai se mexer por um bom tempo, não é? – perguntou esperançoso.

– sabe o que vai acontecer se eu ficar sem me mexer, não é? – levantou cambaleante e encostou o corpo em uma árvore, deixando-se escorregar até sentar no chão.

– não me diga que-

– não a deixe atravessar... – Recebeu um olhar confuso – você é burro ou que? Ta ficando esclerosado?

– essa é a sua função – apontou-lhe o dedo indicador – eu sou o suposto vilão da história – apontou para si mesmo – aquela louca deveria ser a mocinha – apontou para a direção que a menina havia seguido – entendeu? E não me chame de esclerosado, ou termino logo com você!

– apenas... – disse com a voz fraca – não a deixe atravessar...

– o que sabes que eu não sei?

– atravessar... É perigoso...

– não desmaie! Estou falando com você!

– depressa... Ela precisa de ajuda...

– não podes confiar a vida dela a mim! Eu sou um demônio!

– você... Não... – fechou os olhos devagar – não pode... Atravessar...

– hei! Acorde! – sacudiu-o pelos ombros – atravessar o que!? Acorda seu imbecil! O que você é? Não devia perder as forças assim tão fácil! – lhe deu um tapa no rosto – atravessar o que? – perguntou sem esperança de resposta – por que eu..?

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Nossa, o capítulo foi longo e eu nem percebi!!! Quando vi – puft! - já tinha acabado! Gostei da historinha do 'mocionho'. E eu concordo com 'Ele'. Mas tudo bem... To esperando o próx. capítulo!!!

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer: **Senas de luta são sérias, não é? Cof! Cof! Eu não sei fazer senas de luta... T-T Capítulo looooongo... Caso tenha ficado alguma duvida, a primeira adaga acertou o banco do motorista. Acho que isso não ficou muito claro... o.O'' eles falaram numa tal de 'Ela'. Aiai... Minha cabeça ta ficando confusa X.X Err... Só uma coisinha... Uma tentativa de atiçar a curiosidade de vocês... Tem coisinhas ocultas nos diálogos... "_Você... não..." _huhuhu! BeijoOoS 

**Depois de uma tempestade, sempre vem um arco-íris. Depois do inverno, vem a primavera. E depois do medo?**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Você é meu anjo' . Mesmo que tenha asas negras... **


	14. 14 Você é meu anjo

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 14 – ****'Você é meu anjo'**

•

•

•

"– _O que você é? Não devia perder as forças assim tão fácil! – lhe deu um tapa no rosto – atravessar o que? – perguntou sem esperança de resposta – por que eu..?"_

**o0o0o0o0o**

A jovem sentou no chão, encostando-se em uma das colunas de madeira que sustentavam a ponte. Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e se abraçou. Como se aquilo fosse espantar o frio e o cansaço. Estava preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo entre Miroku e o demônio. Queria poder entender o que se passava. O que ela não sabia?

– Miroku... Não demore...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ajeitou as melenas prateadas e olhou ao redor. Farejou o ar por alguns instantes antes de desaparecer.

Olhou a clareira, o abismo, a ponte. A garota sentada no meio da lama, com as roupas um pouco rasgadas e os cabelos bagunçados. Estava irreconhecível, mas não para ele.

– princesa... O que houve com você? – perguntou se aproximando da figura feminina.

Kagome levantou depressa e deu um passo para trás. Ficando sobre a segunda tabua que compunha a desajeitada passagem.

– afaste-se de mim! – gritou.

– fique calma!

– onde está Miroku? Não me diga que...

– ele está bem! Apenas não pode vir até aqui! Pediu-me para buscá-la! Venha cá! – se aproximou e estendeu a mão. A jovem recuou ainda mais.

– ele jamais pediria isso! Não quero falar com você! – segurou firme na corda limosa – me deixe em paz!!

– também não acreditei quando ele disse! Por que não volta pra casa, e fala diretamente com ele?

– acha que se eu soubesse como voltar e ainda estaria aqui!?

– eu te levo!

A púbere continuou andando. Mantendo os olhos fixos no demônio.

– acha que vou acreditar em alguém que me beija e no dia seguinte me deixa inconsciente? – ele apenas abaixou a cabeça – volte pro inferno seu diabo!

O rapaz fechou os punhos com força. Era incrível como aquela humana era capaz de despertar os mais esquecidos de seus sentimentos. A sensação de impotência diante de tão validos argumentos.

– já disse que não vou voltar com você! Prefiro morrer de fome do que continuar com essa loucura!

Mirou seus olhos dourados nos negros dela. Então se deu conta de que a garota estava no centro da ponte. Do outro lado, ambas as cordas de sustentação ameaçavam romperem-se. Fechou os olhos devagar_**. Não a deixe atravessar... Atravessar é perigoso... Ela precisa de ajuda...**_ As palavras ressoaram em sua memória. Abriu os olhos e estendeu novamente a mão para a menina.

– venha pra cá...

– não! – deu mais um passo para trás. A velha ponte balançou.

– juro que não te farei mal! Por favor... Volte aqui!

– não acredito em você!

Passou a mão pelo longo cabelo, tirando o excesso de água. A tempestade foi apaziguando até uma fina garoa.

– escute aqui – ele começou calmo – essa ponte vai cair... E dessa altura com toda certeza você vai morrer... Você está temporariamente sem proteção alguma... – Kagome arregalou os olhos e se agarrou mais as cordas – agora venha bem devagar pra cá...

– já disse que prefiro morrer! Cansei dessa loucura toda!

– não diga isso...

– mas não é isso que quer?

– não!

– mentira!

– você não entende!?

Ambos paralisaram ao ouvir um estalo. A estrutura precária estremeceu fazendo a jovem perder o equilíbrio e cair sentada. Mais um estalo.

– venha depressa! – chamou.

– não... Consigo... – ao menor movimento que fazia a ponte rangia.

Kagome observou ele tirar o sobretudo e desabotoar depressa a camisa.

– o que... Vai fazer?

– ainda não sei direito...

– desde quando precisa tirar a roupa pra pensar!?

Ele suspirou. Como alguém que está literalmente por um fio podia se preocupar com algo tão idiota?

– ei... Pensando melhor... – a jovem olhou para a forte correnteza e se agarrou mais a corda – acho que eu não quero morrer, sabe... Por mais que a minha vida seja estranha... Não que eu esteja com medo... – arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ouvir o terceiro estalo – eu to sim! Eu to com muito medo!!

– humanos...

Mais um estalo e o rapaz não ouviu mais nada. O grito agudo espantou alguns pássaros que estavam abrigados nas redondezas. Então um turbilhão de sentimentos esquecidos esmagaram seu peito. Impotência, angustia, desespero... Medo...

Como suspender a queda livre?

O corpo da jovem caia com velocidade sob o olhar confuso do demônio. Um silêncio sepulcral se formou.

Algumas gotículas frias tocavam a pele já úmida, porém Kagome não sentia nada. Havia desmaiado logo que 'perdeu o chão'.

– isso vai doer bastante... – correu e pulou de encontro às águas geladas.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_**O Sândalo perfuma  
O machado que o feriu  
Adeus, adeus  
Adeus meu grande amor  
E tanto faz  
De tudo o que ficou...**_

_**Não sei por quê  
Acontece assim e é sem querer  
O que não era pra ser...**_

_Renato Russo - Mil Pedaços_

**o0o0o0o0o**

Num quarto no primeiro andar uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo, mantinha toda sua atenção voltada para o rapaz deitado na cama. Parecia um pouco preocupada embora o moreno apenas sorrisse. Um sorriso triste.

– parece que acabou...

– apenas recomeçou...

– por mais quanto tempo isso vai durar?

– infelizmente eu ainda não consigo saber...

Ele torceu o cenho – vai demorar tanto assim?

– desculpe, mas a culpa não é minha... – terminou de enfaixar o ferimento no abdômen do rapaz e sentou ao seu lado.

– pelo menos vou passar mais tempo com você... – ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela. A moça apenas sorriu. O olhar perdido no horizonte que podia ser visto pela janela aberta.

– queria uma taça de vinho... – ela comentou.

– queria que tudo isso acabasse...

– quando isso acabar vou voltar para casa...

– eu também... – ele fechou os olhos e se aconchegou melhor.

A púbere segurou firme a mão dele fazendo-o despertar de seu quase sono. O rapaz sentou depressa espantado com a expressão no rosto delicado dela. Ela levou a mão aos lábios cobrindo o sorriso e abafando o riso. Que se transformou em uma risada debochada. Segurou mais firme a mão do rapaz. Que apenas sorriu. As gargalhadas tétricas da jovem ecoaram pelo casarão.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A lua nova deixava tudo ainda mais escuro. A mata permanecia silenciosa. O céu escuro, com poucas estrelas. Alguns cães selvagens uivavam ao longe. A chuva já havia cessado. Uma triste e fina nevoa cobria o chão. Um soluço baixo. Alguns fios prateados estavam sujos de sangue. A brisa balançava-os sutilmente. Enquanto ali, ajoelhado, abraçava com delicadeza o corpo da jovem morena.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Ai, me deu uma pontada na barriga agora! Esse finalzinho... Kagome morreu?? Sabe, esse final me lembrou de uma música: Hello _(do Evanescence)_ Esperando o prox. capítulo!!! Bjin!! T.T

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer: **O que dizer sobre esse capítulo? ... Meio triste... Pergunto-me se o fim está próximo... Será? o.o" 

**Existem muitas coisas além da imaginação humana. Quem decide o que é real e sonho é você.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Medo' de perder. Mas como podemos perder aquilo que nunca foi nosso?**


	15. 15 Medo

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 15 – 'Medo'**

•

•

•

"_Alguns fios prateados estavam sujos de sangue. A brisa balançava-os sutilmente. Enquanto ali, ajoelhado, abraçava com delicadeza o corpo da jovem morena."_

A colocou sentada sobre seu colo, passando o braço esquerdo por seus ombros e fazendo com que sua cabeça repousasse em seu peito. Passou suavemente, quase sem tocar, a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto pálido da jovem.

– minha pequena... Mais uma vez, não é? – ele suspirou a acomodando melhor – princesa... É hora de acordar...

**o0o0o0o0o**

A velha senhora entrou calmamente no quarto mal iluminado. O casal de jovens estava abraçado, deitados na cama. Ela apenas sorriu e se aproximou.

– deveriam comemorar de uma forma mais empolgada não? – perguntou caminhando até a penteadeira e pegando seu velho livro – ainda estão vestidos... – a senhora abaixou-se, se esquivando de uma almofada que foi atirada pela púbere – oh! Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

– suma...

– seja mais educada com os mais velhos, querida...

– não me chame de querida...

A governanta riu debochada. – os dias passam e não importa o que aconteça... Ela mantém sempre esse mal-humor infernal...

A garota preparou-se para atacar a velha, porém foi puxada para fora do cômodo pelo rapaz moreno. Assustou-se a principio, mas acabou por sorrir e segurar firme a mão dele. O seguindo pelo corredor escuro. A velha governanta encontrou um local mais iluminado. Abriu seu grande livro e o folheou.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Depositou um suave beijo sobre os delicados lábios da garota em seus braços. Acariciou seu rosto mais uma vez. Até que seus orbes dourados mergulharam num mar negro e intenso. Era impossível não fraquejar diante daquele olhar suplicante.

– demorou tanto...

– por que... Eu... O que... Viva..? – a voz delicada e fraca chegou como uma melodia doce aos delicados ouvidos caninos do demônio.

– há Kagome! – a abraçou com força, mas lembrando do estado da púbere afrouxou o elo.

– finalmente... Aprendeu a falar... Meu nome... – um delicado sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Por mais escuro que ali estivesse, podia ver os olhos âmbar brilharem. Olhos que ganharam uma estranha mancha alaranjada. Que se tornou vermelha. Vinho. A pequena gota atravessou a face dura do demônio. Iluminando seu rosto. Um brilho feliz, ao mesmo tempo sofrido. E antes que o liquido chegasse a seu queixo foi seguido por mais uma gota. E outra. Outra. Então o rapaz afundou o rosto no colo da jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava com força. E aquele soluço baixinho voltou.

Kagome retribuiu o abraço. Afagou as melenas prateadas e fechou os olhos devagar.

– quem diria... – comentou – Por que... Esta chorando? – perguntou num tom calmo.

– eu... – se separou dela. O que fez com que a moça abrisse os olhos. E encarasse o rosto manchado dele. – fiquei com medo...

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior. – "_estou sempre me surpreendendo com você..._" – abriu um pequeno sorriso. Ele a abraçou novamente.

– faltou tão pouco... Quase não te alcancei...

– huh! Perdeu uma grande oportunidade de se livrar de mim! – brincou, dando sinal de já estar recuperada.

– não brinque assim... – e uma solitária gotícula rubra escorreu de cada olho alaranjado do rapaz.

– desculpe... – sorriu. Passou uma das mãos sobre a face dele, na tentativa de limpar seu rosto. Mas aquilo apenas espalhou as marcas e tingiu-lhe a palma. Observou a mancha escura em sua mão. Talvez se tivesse um pouquinho de luz ali, poderia identificar do que se tratava. Ela ainda tinha mais quatro sentidos, não é? Cheirou a própria pele e desviou olhar para o demônio. Este mantinha a cabeça baixa. A franja lhe cobrindo o rosto. Sem êxitar passou a língua por seus dedos e arregalou os olhos. (N/A: Lágrimas são limpas...)

– sangue... Como? Lagrimas de sangue?

O rapaz levantou a cabeça. Já com o rosto limpo. – é...

– uau... – ficou boquiaberta.

Talvez tenha sido a expressão maravilhada dela. Talvez tenha sido o olhar iluminado que ela lhe lançou. Ou talvez fosse apenas por aqueles lábios avermelhados estarem separados. Talvez por nenhum desses motivos aparentes. Ele apenas a puxou pela nuca, e sem dar-lhe chance alguma cobriu a boca dela com a sua.

Talvez este tenha sido seu maior erro. Ou seu maior acerto. O fato era que definitivamente aquele beijo não ia para a coleção de 'beijos roubados' e nem tinha sabor de vinho. Ela retribuiu com toda a devoção que ele lhe dedicava. Desceu as mãos macias por seu pescoço. Ombros. Costas. Mas parou logo. Um líquido viscoso e quente molhou suas mãos. Apenas deu importância a isso depois de receber um sorriso carinhoso (N/A: o.o !?) do demônio.

A mesma mancha escura, quase negra devido à falta de luz, estava ali. Entretanto em maior quantidade, mais quente, e nas duas palmas. E viu o olhar carinhoso tornar-se sério. Saltou de seu colo. Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar reprovador. Rastejou de frente para ele, mas não foi além de alguns centímetros. Bateu as costas em uma superfície macia. Pode ver algumas plumas passarem diante de seus olhos. Uma delas aproximou-se de seu rosto, mas desapareceu na mão do demônio. Sim. Continuava ao alcance das mãos dele.

– não tenha medo... Por favor... – ele sussurrou. E aquele sentimento escuro foi embora de seu peito.

A garota olhou ao seu redor. Parecia estar em uma cúpula forrada de penas e plumas escuras (N/A: pena grande, pluma pequena). A cúpula foi se abrindo vagarosamente sob as costas da jovem , que não caiu para trás por que foi segurada pelo demônio. E as 'paredes' continuaram se abrindo num movimento suave. Até que chegaram a uma linha retilínea atrás do rapaz. O brilho suave das estrelas proporcionou a Kagome uma visão totalmente mística. Ajoelhado a sua frente estava um anjo, de cabelos prateados, olhos da cor do sol, delicadas orelhas caninas, e gigantescas asas negras. Só que ele não era um anjo. Uma composição um tanto bizarra, mas para o olhar artístico da jovem, era perfeita de mais para ser verdade. E a deixou completamente vidrada. Até o momento em que as mexeu, provocando o vento que jogou os cabelos negros da jovem para trás.

– parece que estou indo bem... – ele ficou de pé com um pouco de dificuldade. O que Kagome percebeu. – esperava que tu gritaste...

Ela também ficou se levantou. Sentiu as pernas um pouco fracas, mas manteve-se firme. Ergueu a mão e olhou para demônio. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo foi o sim do pedido que ela lhe fez com olhos. Tocou suavemente a plumagem escura e sorriu largamente.

– incrível... – levou a outra mão para cobrir a boca entreaberta.

– não quis dizer estranho? – a olhou com o canto dos olhos. Ela parecia uma criança que ganhou um brinquedo. O problema é que o brinquedo era 'ele'. O que não lhe soava muito bem.

– deve ter uns três metros cada uma... Você é de mais! – e veio quase saltitando ficar frente a frente com ele – muito de mais!

Então algo fora das expectativas da garota aconteceu. Ele ficou ruborizado e sorriu sem graça.

– tu és doida, mulher...

Ela riu. O abraçou pela cintura e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. A única coisa que o demônio pode fazer foi abraçá-la também.

– como consegue esconder algo tão grande? – perguntou sem se mover.

– eu não escondo... – foi então que percebeu o esforço que ele fazia para não se apoiar nela. – elas crescem... Quando eu preciso...

Soltou-se do abraço e sentou no chão. Ele suspirou um tanto aliviado e sentou a sua frente.

– como crescem?

– crescendo... – deu de ombros – e já passou da hora delas voltarem...

– voltarem? – estava cada vez mais confusa.

– não estou acostumado a usá-las... Gasta energia de mais...

Quem sabe este fosse o motivo dele parecer tão abatido.

– eu posso ver... Como você faz? – e a sua curiosidade atacou.

Ele sorriu marotamente – não reclame se tiver pesadelos...

– pode deixar! – disse sorridente.

Colocou-se mais próximo da garota. Ajoelhado de frente para ela. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior. A menina se espantou com a expressão de dor dele. O lábio desprendeu deixando um gemido escapar por entre os dentes cerrados. Curvou o corpo pra frente e gemido virou um grito agoniado. Kagome puxou-o para que apoiasse o rosto sobre suas pernas.

– o que ta acontecendo!? – inquiriu assutada.

Ele continuou agonizando. Cravou as garras na terra, arrancando a grama. Então Kagome teve uma visão 'privilegiada' do sangue escorrendo pelas costas dele. As asas diminuíam de tamanho vagarosamente e pareciam entrar no corpo do rapaz. A púbere retirou os fios que cobriam a face transtornada do demônio. Ela percebeu que eles o estavam sufocando. E aquela cena masoquista se prolongou por vários minutos. Até que da majestosa plumagem não sobrou nada. Em seu lugar, duas piscinas escarlates que derramaram no momento em que o demônio ergueu o corpo. Sobrando apenas as feridas, que mais pareciam buracos.

O par dourado estava triste diante da garota horrorizada. Ele se afastou e sentou na grama. Só não esperava que ela viesse engatinhando em sua direção. O espetáculo não acaba nunca?

– que terrível... – ela sibilou no momento em que passou delicadamente os braços sobre seus ombros. – é a mesma coisa quando elas crescem..?

– pior... A pele está fechada...

Soltou o abraço e o encarou fixamente. – passou por tudo isso... Por mim?

– me mataria se deixasse tu morreres sendo que posso ajudar-te...

Ela sorriu e deixou uma pequena lágrima rolar por sua face. Estava se sentindo imensamente feliz. Segurou na mão dele com carinho.

– Vamos voltar para _**a nossa**_ casa!

Ele sorriu e se levantou com a ajuda dela.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Nossa... Tadinho d'Ele'... Eu quase chorei... T.T Mas eu simplesmente A-M-E-I!!!! . To esperando o próx. Capítulooo!!! Pelo amor de 'Ele', não demore!!! xD

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: AAHH PERFECT!! (rola no chão) que lindo!! Eu não costumo elogiar o que eu escrevo, mas esse capítulo ficou legal! - Quanto as asas do meu querido demoniozinho... Elas têm uma explicação plausível! Ele é um demônio oras! (_se eu continuar dando essas explicações bestas eu vou apanhar... o.O_). 

Puts... Essa fic vai demorar bastante ainda pra acabar... Se meu cérebro não derreter de tanto estudar, acho que consigo terminar ela Beijos a todos! Amo vocês!

**As palavras que ainda não foram ditas, podem esclarecer suas duvidas. Você passou muito rápido por mim.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Longe da realidade' e do caos. Num lugar calmo, onde eu possa ouvir as batidas do teu coração.**


	16. 16 Longe da realidade

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 16 – ****'Longe da realidade'**

•

•

•

"– _Vamos voltar para __**a nossa**__ casa!_

_Ele sorriu e se levantou com a ajuda dela."_

– creio que deves ter muitas perguntas a fazer... – comentou o demônio começando a caminhar.

– sabe... Eu acho que to me acostumando... Ninguém responde as minhas perguntas... – ela soltou um muxoxo desgostoso e o seguiu.

– princesa...

– hum?

– eu tenho todas as respostas...

Kagome sorriu. – é? E qual é o preço delas?

Ele apenas riu. Passou o braço pelos ombros dela a fazendo tremer. – nada muito caro... Talvez algumas noites de sono...

– e o que me garante que me dará a verdade? E que não vai me bater? – a voz triste dela o cortou. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios. Soltou um suspiro e olhou o céu estrelado.

– eu... Juro que _**nunca mais**_ vou machucá-la! – parou em frente a ela e beijou as costas da sua mão.

Era tão incrível aquela mudança de comportamento. Como ele conseguia? Em um momento é o mais troglodita dos bárbaros. E num piscar de olhos, o mais nobre dos príncipes.

– quem me garante? – provocou.

– duvidas de mim? – a encarou.

– você é instável! Suas atitudes são movidas pelo seu humor! Você é _**egocêntrico**_!

– não fale assim comigo! Respeite-me garota!

– viu só!? Vem bate! – deu leves tapas em seu próprio rosto – ta louco pra fazer isso não é!? Eu te desrespeitei e vou te desrespeitar sempre! – cutucou o peito exposto dele com o indicador – você não manda em mim! Quem você pensa que é!?

– "_esquentadinha..._ _às vezes pior que eu... mas não chega a falar mentiras..."_ – afastou a mão dela de si. – gosta de apanhar? É masoquista? – ela negou, ofendida – então meça melhor suas palavras... – voltou a andar. Dando as costas para ela – por que é sempre assim? Por que não reconhece o que faço por ti? Diga minha princesa, me jogar de um penhasco pra te salvar não serve como argumento?

A jovem teve de baixar a cabeça. Mais uma vez. Lembrou das asas. E de como a beleza delas era cruel. Acelerou o passo até ficar lado a lado com ele. – eu sou uma idiota...

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Afastou uma mecha negra do rosto da jovem. – vamos recomeçar então...

– ham? – perguntou confusa. – "_acabou? Ele não ta bravo? Mas eu briguei com ele de propósito! Aff Kagome... é fim de carreira..._"

– já jurei... O preço pelas respostas são algumas noites em claro...

– hum... 'Noites em claro'?

– quero sua companhia...

– "_me senti '__**A'**__ importante agora..."_

Continuou caminhando um pouco mais a frente que a jovem.

– tem certeza que vai perder seu tempo comigo? Tem noção do quanto eu sou chata?

– eu passei quinhentos anos trancado em uma sala escura... – comentou – não sabes o quanto ansiei por te ver...

Kagome apertou o passo – quinhentos? Mas...

– admita... Eu sou perspicaz!

– "_o idiota respondeu a minha primeira pergunta... Agora fudeu de vez... O acordo ta feito..."_

– já disse que não deves usar dessa linguagem chula, princesa... E eu sou o oposto de idiota...

– não leia meus pensamentos!! – esbravejou.

– não resisti...

O rapaz parou diante o casarão mal iluminado. Sem que a jovem percebesse, havia chego ao seu destino. Abriu calmamente a grande porta de madeira maciça e entrou sendo seguido por ela. Kagome sorriu e o puxou para subir as escadas.

**o0o0o0o0o**

O jovem casal subiu os longos degraus calmamente. Sob o olhar esperançoso de outro casal.

– é inacreditável... – comentou a morena.

– se nem tu acredita...

Sentiram a brisa gélida arrepiar a espinha. Em meio à escuridão surge um atencioso par de olhos negros. Quase avermelhados. A pele suavemente bronzeada. Os longos cabelos. O costumeiro vestido justo. E seu inconfundível sorriso macabro.

A jovem curvou-se perante a figura feminina, que impunha o respeito apenas com os olhos. O moreno apenas sorriu.

– não imaginava que voltaria em tão curto intervalo de tempo...

A mulher aproximou-se mais – não podia perder essa sena... Oh! Não faça cerimônias querida! – disse se referindo a jovem de cabelos castanhos a sua frente.

– a quanto tempo... Rainha

– sim! Sim! Muito mesmo... Vejo que os dois ainda não tomaram jeito... – comentou travessa.

– esse idiota nasceu no lugar errado...

A mais velha riu – mas se ele tivesse nascido no certo não teria graça, não é mesmo?

– viu só? Até a sua Rainha concorda comigo...

– calado...

– é um belo desfecho não? – a mulher perguntou retoricamente.

– _**Na hora menos propicia... Menos esperada... Quando todos desejarem que ele não exista... Deus virá e transformará tudo a sua volta... Inverterá o mundo... E acabará com a maldição...**_

– que memória, meu rapaz...

– certas coisas não dão pra esquecer...

Ela sorriu mais uma vez – creio que tudo esteja em boas mãos... Preciso voltar...

– tem certeza que ficará tudo bem? – perguntou a moça.

– prove-me que foi uma boa aluna, e uma boa professora...

– eu não queria acabar assim... – o moreno olhou-a surpreso.

– bravo! Sempre me surpreende... – deu as costas – voltarei muito em breve...

– por que não fica? Precisamos tanto d- – foi cortado pelo olhar reprovador da mulher.

– sinto muito meu querido... – virou-se mais uma vez e sumiu na escuridão – diga ao anjo para dar mais valor às coisas simples...

– como assim? – inquiriu ao nada.

– na maioria das vezes a solução está ao nosso lado, mas a sede de desafios nos impede de enxergá-la...

– é por isso que eu amo essa mulher... – o rapaz soltou um gemido com o tapa que recebeu no braço. Dado pela morena ao seu lado.

– quer saber o futuro desastroso que a sua língua grande vai te proporcionar? – perguntou ferina.

– não, não... Muito obrigado...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sente ai – a púbere apontou para a cama. O demônio apenas a obedeceu. – deixa eu cuidar desses machucados?

– não precisa...

Ela torceu o cenho. – não precisa ser tão orgulhoso, vai?

– não é uma questão de orgulho – levantou-se e caminhou até a sacada fechada. – o fato é que não há machucados... – abriu-a

Kagome o seguiu e constatou que não havia mais feridas. Apenas manchas.

– err... Ta bom então, né? Eu vou tomar um banho... Me espere aqui...

– certo...

Pouco tempo depois, a jovem voltou e o encontrou sentado no parapeito da varanda. Com seu imponente sobretudo cobrindo o corpo sem camisa. O demônio deu uma rápida olhada para a púbere, que ainda estava com os cabelos molhados, e voltou sua atenção para a escuridão do céu noturno. Calmamente a jovem caminhou até o criado mudo e tirou de lá uma maquina fotográfica. O rápido feixe de luz o assustou. A menina também se assustou, mas foi com o rapaz que surgiu a sua frente.

– como consegue ser tão rápido?! – exclamou colocando a mão sobre o peito, para acalmar o coração.

– o que está fazendo? – perguntou tirando a pequena maquina prateada das mãos da jovem.

– um teste... – respondeu pegando o objeto de volta.

– como assim?

Kagome olhou o visor da câmera e sorriu. – diga-me, se você não tem reflexo no espelho, por que aparece na foto?

O demônio conferiu a imagem na tela e deu as costas para a garota, voltando a subir no parapeito da sacada.

– por que eu deveria saber? É a primeira vez que um louco resolve tirar uma foto minha...

– não me chame de louca... – disse caminhando até ele.

– e não és? – desceu, ficando de frente para ela.

– claro que não!

– e quem conversa com seres sobrenaturais é o que?

A jovem estreitou os olhos. – foi você que veio falar comigo!

– está dizendo que 'eu' sou o culpado por sua loucura? – provocou impassível.

– ora seu- – lhe deu um empurrão que mal o tirou do lugar.

– seu?

– idiota!! – entrou no quarto, derrotada.

Ele riu alto, deixando a garota mais irritada. – ei! Ei! O que foi?

– cale a boca seu chato...

O demônio entrou e sentou-se nos pés da cama onde a menina estava deitando.

– vai embora...

– não quero!

– então vá se- – ele lhe reprovou com o olhar – vá se ferrar! – e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Deitou ao lado dela e foi deslizando a mão por suas costas até o pescoço.

– depravado... – murmurou contra o tecido.

– pensei que quisesse respostas...

Kagome sentou de sobressalto. Ele havia cutucado seu ponto fraco. A curiosidade. Mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou-se mais dele.

– que tal me contar o que realmente você é?

Ele riu e sentou ao seu lado.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Nossa, entrou mais uma nesse meio todo!! Eu já sou confusa com mais essa ai, ai mesmo é que eu me perco!! Eu gosto realmente da parte dos NOMES xD Isso me lembra um negócio que a minha professora de português tinha falado, uma colega minha perguntou o porque de um nome lá. Ai ela respondeu:  
"- Tudo tem um nome, já pensou se te chamassem de Ludmilla - criatura cabeluda de cabelo preto?" Eu comecei a rir! xD Bem, não tem nada ver, então eu me despeço de vocês!! Bjin!

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: nem tenho muito pra falar desse capítulo " Meus personagens são muito comedia rss... Kagome-chan... tem certas coisas que é melhor nem ficar sabendo, querida... 

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Nem tudo é como você quer. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito. Pode ser fácil se você ver o mundo de outro jeito.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Sentimentos congelados' pelo tempo. Está chovendo sangue? Não, foi apenas mais um anjo que teve as asas arrancadas...**


	17. 17 Sentimentos congelados

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 17 – ****'Sentimentos congelados'**

•

•

•

"– _que tal me contar o que realmente você é?_

_Ele riu e sentou ao seu lado."_

– o que realmente eu sou? Queres mesmo saber?

– foi o que eu perguntei, não foi?

– é uma historia um pouco lon-

– temos a noite toda! – ela o interrompeu.

– então não me interrompa...

– okay...

Ele suspirou e se acomodou melhor na cama.

– como posso começar..? – ele pensou um pouco – muito bem... a muito tempo atrás...

– quanto tempo?

– uns dois mil anos... – a garota caiu pra trás, fazendo-o rir. Ela sentou novamente e olhou mais curiosa.

– essa historia é de pouco tempo depois que o filho de Deus foi morto...

– humm...

– Lúcifer enviou a Terra um exército de demônios e deu inicio a um grande caos na sociedade humana. Começaram grandes guerras, e os humanos passaram a matar em nome de Deus. Ele então resolveu contra-atacar, enviando seus mais poderosos anjos. E começou uma incessante batalha divina. É claro que os humanos não podiam vê-los, apenas sentiam a energia deturpada.

– coitados...

– humanos são tão fracos...

– hei!

– voltando... Depois de muitas lutas e perdas foi assinado um tratado entra o céu e o inferno.

– um tratado?

– é um tratado que estabelecia o seguinte: ambos os exércitos seriam retirados da Terra, e seria declarado o empate. Porém nenhum dos lados admitiu a derrota, por tanto deixaram aqui o seu mais poderoso guerreiro, para que lutassem até a morte e estabelecessem o vencedor.

– que... Cruel...

– o interessante é que Lúcifer é esperto de mais...

– e o que isso tem haver?

– calma já chego lá! Bem... Deus mandou seu mais poderoso anjo... Um Grande-trono, você sabe o que é um, não é?

– eles são responsáveis pela segurança do céu...

– exatamente... Por isso tamanho poder. Só que o Diabo, sabendo disso enviou não seu demônio mais forte, e sim o mais belo...

– stop! Repeat please! Ta me dizendo que ele mandou o mais bonito?

– sim... Uma demônio da raça dos vampiros...

– existem demônios vampiros?

– foi o que eu acabei de dizer, não foi?

– oh sorry!

– continuando... – disse já mostrando o cansaço devido às interrupções da garota – eles lutaram por algum tempo... Talvez alguns anos...

– anos?

– o tempo passa de forma diferente para nós...

– por isso você parece tão novinho mesmo sendo tão senil?

– vou te mostrar quem é o senil aqui!

– melhor voltar à história!! – sugeriu amedrontada.

– medrosa...

– velho...

– louca...

– idiota...

– burra!

– pelo menos eu não tenho mau gosto!

– por isso eu fico com você!

– ta me chamando de feia!?

– além de feia, é irritante e burra!

– grr... VÁ SE ! SEU ! FILHO DE UMA ! VAI !!

– A MINHA MAE NÃO!! SUA !!

Depois de algum tempo ambos já mostravam o cansaço devido aos berros que davam um com o outro. Até a situação piorou ainda mais. (N/A: dá pra pior mais?)

O estalar do choque ecoou no silencio da madrugada. A jovem ficou boquiaberta. Trouxe vagarosamente a mão até o peito, como se aquilo fosse protegê-la da aura negra que se formou e rapidamente tomou conta do quarto. O demônio ergueu o rosto, marcado com uma forte mancha vermelha. Os olhos já rubis.

– per... Perdão... Perdão! – implorou.

Ele tocou o hematoma ainda incrédulo. Ela havia lhe dado um tapa? Como isso!? O que ele havia feito para isso?

"– _Por que não cala essa sua maldita boca e me deixa em paz!?_

– _cale a boca você, garota! Com quem pensa que esta falando!?_

– _com um idiota!_

– _vagabunda!_

– _eu... eu... EU TE ODEIO!! – ergueu e baixou rapidamente a mão, acertando em cheio o rosto do demônio."_

– nunca... – ele segurou firme uma mecha do cabelo negro dela. – uma mulher ousou si quer levantar a mão pra mim... – a soltou e caminhou até a varanda.

– me perdoe... Eu... Eu... – começou já entre lagrimas – perdi o controle! Não era a minha intenção! Por favor...

– você... Vai morrer amanhã...

– o que!? Como assim?! Espere! Volte aqui!

Ele a ignorou e sumiu na escuridão da noite que estava prestes a se despedir.

– por favor... Me perdoa... – murmurou ao vento – eu... Não te odeio...

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

A morena suspirou entediada e encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz ao seu lado. Este permaneceu apenas observando a amanhecer.

– por que as coisas estão tão difíceis?

– nunca foram fáceis... – ele respondeu a puxando para seu colo.

– bastavam apenas três palavras...

– elas foram ditas...

A jovem suspirou mais uma vez. – três palavras que mudam todo um destino...

– mudaram é?

– todinho... É vergonhoso admitir mas... Eu... Não sei o que vai acontecer de agora em diante...

– apenas deixe que aconteça...

– o que vai fazer?

– depende... Enquanto não houver interferência, seguirei adiante com o que me foi designado...

– e se houver?

– então... – ele se levantou junto com ela – não farei absolutamente mais nada!

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

A mulher abriu o velho livro e sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Folheou algumas paginas. Leu alguns trechos rapidamente. Fechou o livro e soltou um longo suspiro.

– onde foi que você se perdeu?

A pergunta ecoou na pequena sala de pedra. Algumas velas quebravam o breu do local. Até que o barulho metálico cortou o ar. Os passos. A vibração da tristeza. O cheiro de sangue. A alma negra. Foi tudo que aquela imponente e poderosa mulher sentiu antes que sua pergunta fosse respondida.

– eu não me perdi... – a voz dele derramava dor. Ressentimento.

– oh meu querido... – caminhou até tê-lo em seus braços.

Quando o soltou, o rapaz caiu de joelhos aos seus pés. Segurou na barra do vestido vermelho e a puxou, pedindo que ela também se abaixasse. A mulher sentou no chão frio de frente para ele. Que deitou em seu colo e deixou que as lágrimas de sangue manchassem o tecido fino. A dama acariciou carinhosamente as melenas prateadas.

– por que choras? – perguntou serena.

– ela não pode me odiar! – agarrou com força o pano quase o rasgando com as garras – não pode!

A mulher ergueu seu rosto com as mãos. – ninguém te odeia, querido...

Ele a abraçou com força. A mulher retribui e deixou que ele apoiasse o rosto em seu ombro, continuando a chorar.

– eu sou um monstro... Por que... Eu não posso simplesmente morrer?

– não diga isso! – ela o sacudiu pelos ombros. Porém o rapaz parecia inerte.

– apenas isso... Pode libertar a alma de-

– não fale besteiras! Não pense que sabe mais do que eu! Há outra forma!

– por que..?

– ham?

– por que tem que ser tão doloroso..?

– por que se fosse fácil... Não seria uma maldição... – ela se levantou.

– já vai? – perguntou melancólico.

– sim...

– fique... Só mais um pouco...

– desculpe... Meu tempo aqui é muito limitado... Na verdade eu vim só pra te dar um conselho...

– qual?

– use seu coração...

– mas ele não bate...

– se você morreu junto com ela... Então pode viver junto com ela...

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo o fez lembrar de coisas de muito tempo atrás. Sentimentos que pararam no tempo. Junto com seu coração.

– jamais se esqueça – ela lhe deu um leve beijo na testa – **eu te amo**_**, meu anjo!**_

Não teve tempo de vê-la antes de ir embora. Quando levantou a cabeça, já havia desaparecido. Ficou para trás apenas seu doce e alcoólico cheiro de vinho... E sangue...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Nossa, eles estavam indo tão bem, mas o ego é grande demais!! Será que um dia eles vão se acertar? Será que um dia eles pelo menos não irão gritar?? O.o

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: como eu consigo passar de uma cena séria, pra uma cômica, seguida de uma de suspense? O.O"' Deixando meus devaneios pra lá... O que estão achando da fic? Estamos entrando em um momento delicado... Até eu to ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo! 

**Nada é mais desesperador que perder quem se ama.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Perdoar' é divino? Não acredito em mais nada além do que duvido...**


	18. 18 Perdoar

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 18 – ****'Perdoar'**

•

•

•

"_Não teve tempo de vê-la antes de ir embora. Quando levantou a cabeça, já havia desaparecido. Ficou para trás apenas seu doce e alcoólico cheiro de vinho... E sangue..."_

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

Acordou sentindo muito frio. A corrente de ar gelado entrava pelas portas abertas da sacada, balançava a cortina e estremecia o corpo da púbere. As últimas folhas amarronzadas e mortas caiam forrando o chão. Pode escutar ao longe o jardineiro reclamar algo sobre isso e ser cortado pela governanta. Sentou na cama devagar e constatou que estava perto da hora do almoço. Depois de lavar o rosto e trocar as roupas desceu até a sala de estar onde encontrou a amiga tirando o pó de alguns objetos.

– boa tarde, Kagome!

– boa tarde...

– semana que vem começa o inverno... É melhor se agasalhar...

– não gosto que me digam o que fazer... – se retirou em direção da cozinha, deixando para trás uma transtornada jovem.

– boa tarde senhora Kagome!

– só se for pra você... – murmurou.

– quer tomar café agora ou vai esperar até que o almoço fique pronto? Não vai demorar muito... – a senhora destampou uma das panelas e mexeu o conteúdo com uma colher.

– eu espero... Pode me dar um suco..?

– claro... – a governanta serviu rapidamente a púbere e foi cuidar de seus outros afazeres.

Pela porta dos fundos entrou o rapaz moreno. Vestindo seu costumeiro uniforme sentou-se próximo a garota.

– não há mais uma flor sequer...

– estamos quase no inverno Miroku... Aqui não é um país tropical...

– por que a senhorita está de mau humor?

– não estou de mau humor... Apenas mais séria do que de costume...

– ah... – ele se levantou – bem senhorita Kagome... Vou ver se Sango precisa de ajuda, já que só vou voltar a trabalhar daqui a uns dois meses...

– por que dois meses?

– se não tem flores nem folhas... Pra que ter jardineiro, não é verdade?

– é...

O rapaz saiu. Kagome apoiou a testa na mesa e suspirou.

– por que tudo tem que ser assim?

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

– vai nevar amanhã... – comentou a moça de cabelos castanhos.

– quer dizer que vamos 'ter' amanhã? – perguntou o rapaz, sem esperanças.

– se tivermos... Vai nevar...

– não consegue mais ver?

– está tudo distorcido... Vários caminhos que levam a vários caminhos... Que desembocam em uma única porta...

– qual porta?

– você sabe muito bem...

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

A jovem artista olhou para o grande bloco de argila a sua frente e suspirou triste. Ligou a maquina que mantinha a terra sempre molhada (N/A: explico essa maquina no fim do cap.). Lavou as mãos, o rosto e foi para seu quarto. O corpo pesava. Sentia um incomodo no peito, como se estivesse sendo pressionado. Verificou todo o cômodo. Nada. Ninguém.

– eu... O magoei de verdade... – limpou com pressa a lagrima que tentou escorrer por seu rosto pálido e correu até o banheiro.

– ainda é dia, Kagome! Você vai ver... – ligou o chuveiro e começou a encher a banheira – De noite ele vai voltar... Com aquela mesma cara de bobo de sempre... Então vai ter que me ouvir... – suspirou mais uma vez e entrou na água quente – me ouvir pedir desculpas...

**o0o0o0o0o**

O rapaz moreno permanecia estático enquanto as duas mulheres se olhavam fixamente. Estavam ali há alguns minutos. Que pareciam eternos para o pobre garoto.

– e então? – perguntou desanimado.

A mais velha levantou e foi até a varanda. Olhar o céu. O vento balançou um pouco seus longos cabelos negros mas não conseguiu mover o justo vestido vermelho que, agora, tinha manchas e rasgos.

A púbere de cabelos castanhos bocejou. Estava cansada.

– e então? – insistiu na pergunta.

– acho que a cabeça dele vai explodir... – comentou a mais nova.

A outra mulher sai da varanda com uma expressão irritada.

– o que quer dizer com explodir? – inquiriu novamente o rapaz.

– quer dizer que ela não quer assumir que não consegue... – provocou.

– quero dizer que ele está confuso de mais para saber o que vai acontecer... – lançou um olhar bravo para a mulher que agora sorria sutilmente.

– vejo que não foi uma aluna tão aplicada assim...

– como assim?

– não está ouvindo? Tão perto...

– não me diga que-? – o moreno levantou rapidamente.

– não pode ser... – segurou firme a mão do rapaz.

A mulher riu baixo. Caminhou até a varanda e desapareceu. O casal as entreolhou assustado. Tudo saiu fora do lugar...

**o0o0o0o0o**

A púbere segurava o papel fotográfico delicadamente. Observou a foto e começou a reparar o quão irreal ela era. Talvez virasse um quadro algum dia. Talvez a reproduzisse quando terminasse a escultura. – "_se eu ainda estiver viva..._" – uma lagrima escorreu e secou antes de cair no chão. O dia estava se esgotando e as palavras que ele lhe dissera faziam mais sentido. Colocou a foto sobre o criado mudo e deitou na cama agarrando-se em uma das almofadas. O ar estava ficando escasso, o corpo parecia latejar. Contorceu-se de dor. Puxou o cobertor pra cima do corpo que agora tremia. – "_o que está acontecendo? Eu... ai..." – _a voz estava fraca de mais para pedir ajuda. A única solução foi chorar. Mas as lagrimas faziam seu rosto arder.

_**Você... Vai morrer amanhã...**_

E as palavras dele faziam seu coração sangrar.

– "_tudo que ele diz... sai como... uma maldição... eu... não... quero morrer... ainda..."_

Fechou os olhos devagar e se cobriu melhor. Ainda não eram cinco horas mas já fazia bastante frio. Ou talvez fosse a febre altíssima. Deixou o corpo relaxar. Não tinha mais forças pra absolutamente nada. Usava suas ultimas energias apenas para respirar. E a dor no peito não cessava.

O vento jogou seus próprios cabelos em seu rosto, mas aquilo não a incomodava mais. Sentiu um aroma suave. Meio alcoólico, meio férreo. Uma mistura impecável de sangue e vinho tinto. O estalido dos metais se chocando. Algo pesado caindo no chão. Por mais que tentasse ver o que se passava em seu quarto, os olhos não abriam. Porém ela sabia muito bem do que se tratava. A manta foi tirada e em seu lugar algo muito mais frio. Porém reconfortante. Por mais gélida que fosse a pele dele, senti-lo ali foi como se tivesse recebido uma injeção de animo. A puxou de costas para seu peito e a abraçou.

– eu disse... Que estaria contigo até o ultimo segundo... – murmurou contra a pele delicada da nuca dela.

– "_não... não quero... morrer... não..."_

– mas não será agora... Minha princesa... – a virou de frente para ele e aproximou seus rostos. A menina forçava para deixar os olhos entreabertos.

– perdoe-me minha princesa... Eu sempre faço você sentir dor... – segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou delicadamente e se surpreendeu ao sentir novamente a vitalidade nela.

A garota abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou os dele. Toda aquela proximidade.

– eu ia mesmo..?

Ele desviou o olhar, já respondendo a menina. Por mais que Kagome tentasse, não conseguia dizer tudo que queria, devido aos olhos frios dele. Mas não era a mesma frieza de sempre. Estavam mortos. Sem brilho. Sem vida. Tristes.

– ontem à noite... – ela começou – eu provei o quanto sou idiota... Não acredito que algo tão besta tenha se transformado em uma discussão como aquela... – ele permanecia em silencio. Apenas a observando com o canto dos olhos – você... Me perdoa?

Ele se virou completamente para ela e sorriu a puxando para mais perto – quem deve pedir perdão sou eu... Prometi que nunca mais ia machucá-la... E quase a matei de novo...

Kagome escondeu o rosto no peito desnudo dele. Por um segundo se perguntou o que ele fazia sem camisa, mas isso realmente não importava. Ele estava arrependido. Ela estava arrependida. E toda magoa foi indo embora conforme os minutos iam passando. Até que já sem magoa, sem arrependimentos, e sem dor, seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez.

– "_isso está ficando freqüente de mais... mas quem se importa!?_"

A garota o puxou para mais perto, até que seus corpos pareciam ter se fundido.

– o que está acontecendo..? – o demônio perguntou com a voz fraca.

– eu também não sei...

**o0o0o0o0o**

O jovem casal se entreolhou. O quarto estava totalmente escuro, apenas a luz alaranjada do sol poente entrava pela sacada entre aberta. Do lado de fora os ruídos dos seres noturnos faziam-se ouvir. De cães uivando a corujas e grilos. Era o som da natureza se despedindo dos últimos raios de sol. O rapaz puxou a jovem para seu colo e a abraçou.

– e então? – perguntou desprendendo os longos cabelos da jovem.

– é tudo inédito pra mim... – ela se aconchegou melhor – nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer...

– acha que 'ele' já sabe?

– huh... Eu tive... Um excelente aluno... Porém, ele foi tirado de mim...

– então foi por isso que ficou aqui? – a questionou mais uma vez.

– sim... Mas e você?

– apenas defendendo... O que eu amo...

Ela se sentou. – então é por isso? Estranho que não tenha recebido nenhuma punição...

– quer punição maior que essa? Ter quem mais amo ao alcance de minhas mãos... Mas teu coração está longe de mais para que possa tê-lo?

A menina abaixou a cabeça e murmurou – o meu coração... Sempre esteve em suas mãos... Só você não percebeu...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Separou uma mexa de cabelo da morena e a enrolou em seu dedo. Ela apenas sorria. Um sorriso feliz e descompromissado. Sem mais preocupações ou receios. Mas ainda faltavam muitas peças no grande quebra-cabeça daquele casarão.

– você me disse que não podia sair durante o dia – ela comentou – o que faz aqui a essa hora?

– nunca disse que não podia – ele sentou na cama – apenas que 'ele' – repetiu o costumeiro gesto de apontar para cima sempre que se referia a Deus – não gostava...

– não vai ser castigado?

– princesa... Não acha que já sou castigado o suficiente?

– claro...

– não gosto quando sua boca responde o contrario do que está pensando...

– não gosto quando lê minha mente...

– também não gosto de você assim tão longe... – ele a ergueu, colocando-a sentada a sua frente.

– pois eu não gosto de você assim tão perto... – lhe deu leve empurrão no peito. Ato que não o afastou mais que alguns milímetros.

– acho que disse que não gosto que fale o oposto do que pensa, não é?

– ta ficando esquecido, já? – mostrou a língua como uma criança travessa.

– ah! É assim sua pirralha? – a empurrou de volta pra cama, mas a garota o puxou junto. Ele prendeu os punhos dela com uma das mãos enquanto segurou seu rosto com a outra. A garota se debateu ao ver o sorriso maldoso em seu rosto.

– o que vai fazer seu sádico!?

Ele riu e a soltou – és criança de mais para isso...

– oras seu... – ela o empurrou fazendo-o cair na cama e inverteu as posições, tendo agora um pouco de controle sobre ele. – um dia eu te mostro se tem alguma criança aqui...

O demônio esbarrou propositalmente nos braços da jovem fazendo-a cair de encontro ao seu corpo – infelizmente minha princesa... Esse dia não vai chegar...

Ela levantou o rosto com dificuldade. – sou tão feia assim? – perguntou ofendida.

– a questão não é a beleza... Já que tu tens tanta... – ele a abraçou com força – é que isso aqui não é um conto de fadas, onde o monstro vai virar um príncipe...

Ela retribuiu o abraço – eu nunca gostei de garotos certinhos mesmo...

– o que quer dizer com isso? – o rapaz sentou na cama trazendo a garota consigo. Ela sorriu e ajeitou o cabelo.

– ué? Mas não é o senhor que pode saber de todas as coisas?

– sentimentos são delicados de mais para serem tocados, princesa... Eles devem ser externados na hora certa...

– a hora certa é agora..? – perguntou receosa.

– apenas teu coração pode responder...

Ela fechou os olhos devagar e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu se admirou ao ver o quão brilhante os olhos dourados do demônio estavam. Sorriu ao escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Ai, estou sem comentários com esse capítulo!! Muito lindooo... .

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: Capítulo bonitinho - me pergunto qual vai ser a besteira que a Kagome vai falar dessa vez " Talvez ninguém tenha percebido, mas esse cap foi loooongoo... 

Se alguém tava se achando perdido até aqui... Daqui pra frente vai ter certeza... BeijoOoS

**Meu destino não é de ninguém. E eu não deixo os meus passos no chão.  
Próximo capítulo:: 'O lado escuro do paraíso'. Um lugar onde se queima. Por amor, por tédio ou por prazer? Quem se importa...  
**


	19. 19 O lado escuro do paraíso

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 19 – ****'O lado escuro do paraíso'**

•

•

•

**Atenção! Conteúdo inteiramente fictício e sem base religiosa.**

•

•

•

"_Quando os abriu se admirou ao ver o quão brilhante os olhos dourados do demônio estavam. Sorriu ao escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração."_

Afastou-se um pouco dele desviando o olhar para o chão.

– eu...

– não...

– espera! Deixa eu falar!?

– certo... – foi à vez de ele desviar o olhar.

– é meio estranho mas... "_Onde estão as palavras? Por que elas sumiram!? Calma Kagome... vai fundo, garota!" _mas é que... – ergueu o rosto e acabou por mergulhar no olhar pesado do demônio – então... eu te-

– calada! – a cortou grosseiramente.

Kagome caiu deitada na cama com o empurrão que recebeu. O demônio levantou depressa e foi até a varanda. A menina foi atrás dele.

– oi? – questionou. O rapaz permaneceu alheio a ela. – o que foi que eu fiz de errado dessa vez!? Como você tem coragem de me mandar ficar calada! – alterou drasticamente o tom de voz. Segurou duas mexas do cabelo dele com as mãos e as puxou para que ele a encarasse – eu ia dizer uma coisa importante, ta! Você precisa escutar!

Ele afastou as mãos da jovem. – mas eu não quero te escutar!

Ela parou em choque. O que estava acontecendo?

– a sua dupla personalidade me irrita!

– eu não tenho dupla personalidade! – rebateu.

– a menos de dez minutos você estava me beijando e quando eu resolvo te contar uma coisa importante você me trata assim! – ela puxou mais uma vez uma mexa do cabelo dele – então é isso que eu sou pra você!? Uma boneca? A partir do momento que começo a pensar não sirvo mais? É assim!?

– me largue! – Kagome soltou os fios prateados rápido. Era o olhar de sangue dele mais uma vez. – se assim que você pensa... Talvez seja isso mesmo! Afinal as pessoas são o que elas acreditam que são!

– por que isso de repente? – perguntou sem se intimidar perante a face transformada do demônio.

– porque as coisas saíram do lugar...

– como assim?

– não era pra isso estar acontecendo! Você está indo além dos meus olhos! – Kagome o olhou confusa – não guarde as coisas onde eu não possa tocar!

A púbere sentiu o tempo parar. E pela primeira vez ela compreendeu perfeitamente a mensagem subliminar. _**Sentimentos são delicados de mais para serem tocados.**_– "então esse escarcéu é por isso? Só por que ele não pode ver meu coração? Então..."

– ei... – ela chamou sua atenção – não fique bravo comigo... É da natureza humana ter sentimentos...

– "_mas não é da sua..._"

– se a sua preocupação é o que eu sinto... Eu posso te contar... – ela sorriu gentilmente. O demônio pareceu paralisado com o que ela disse. – mesmo você sendo assim, inconstante, eu confio em você... Porque eu-

– você quer me matar!? – a jovem gritou assustada quando ele segurou seu braço. O brilho rubi dos olhos dele estava perto de mais. – e isso!?

– claro que não!

– então cale a boca quando eu mandar!

– ora seu... – se soltou com dificuldade e entrou no quarto – já disse que não manda em mim! E que loucura é essa de morte? Você é imortal seu tapado! (N/A: corajosa... o.Õ)

Kagome sentiu o movimento do ar balançar seu cabelo. Era ele que já estava frente a frente com ela. Fechou os olhos com força no momento em que o viu levantar a mão. Porém em vez do costumeiro tapa ele segurou as melenas negras e as puxou brutalmente para baixo, forçando a jovem a levantar o rosto. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Constatou isso no momento em que sentiu o toque gelado da boca dele sobre a sua. E mais um beijo ao sabor de vinho tinto. Soltou os cabelos da jovem deixou a mão repousar em sua cintura assim como a outra.

– você tem um jeito interessante de resolver as coisas – ela brincou logo que se separaram – podia jurar que ia acordar só amanha...

Ele abaixou os olhos dourados envergonhado com comentário – eu... Prometi que não ia mais te machucar...

Kagome aproveitou a situação para voltar ao assunto. – mas machucou... – ele entrou em choque – o meu coração... Mesmo sem poder alcançá-lo...

– não... – murmurou com os olhos já afogados.

– você me magoou... – a seriedade nas palavras dela o despedaçou. O demônio caiu de joelhos aos pés da morena.

– me... Perdoe...

– diga-me... Ouvir o que eu sinto é tão terrível assim?

– não imaginas o quanto...

Kagome se achou egoísta por tratá-lo daquela forma, mas ele não havia sido nada bonzinho com ela anteriormente. Optou por sentar no chão de frente para o rapaz. Olhos nos olhos.

– por quê?

– eu... Não sou imortal... – ela se demonstrou interessada – apenas estou inerte...

– 'inerte'?

– sim... Alheio a vida ou a morte... Em um estado de pura indiferença perante o mundo terreno...

– err... O meu raciocínio lógico é meio lento sabe...

– como posso explicar então..? – pareceu um pouco pensativo – eu não estou vivo mas também não estou morto...

– como isso? – questionou ignorando a mitologia.

– simplesmente não há nada na Terra que alegue que eu esteja vivo, mas também não há no inferno...

– então é assim? – ela se levantou – esse é o preço da eternidade? A solidão? – o demônio afirmou com um gesto – você não pode deixar nenhuma marca... Despertar nenhum sentimento... Por que quer ficar assim?

Ele se levantou e caminhou até o grande espelho que havia na porta do guarda-roupa. – por você...

– por... Mim? Mas... – caminhou até ele – como assim? Quando nos conhecemos... Você já era assim...

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que a jovem não pode ver, já que ele mantinha-se de frente para o espelho, e na superfície gelada ela via apenas o seu próprio reflexo.

– é ai que tu te enganas, minha princesa...

– hum?

– e então... voltamos àquela história épica que não terminei ontem...

Kagome acompanhou o movimento dele até voltar à cama, onde sentaram de frente um pro outro. O demônio suspirou cansado. A jovem se acomodou melhor entre as almofadas e acabou por deitar, ainda mantendo o olhar fixo nele.

– se lembra onde parei?

– mas é claro! Foi na luta entre o anjo e a demônio! "_nhaaaa adoro essas historinhas!!_"

– certo... Eles lutaram durante anos até que a vontade de matar um ao outro foi diminuindo. Embora o anjo tivesse vencido varias e varia lutas, nunca tinha coragem de dar o golpe final...

– por quê? – perguntou curiosa.

– mesmo que fosse um inimigo e um demônio... Ela era adorável de mais...

– homens... – murmurou.

– não comeces...

– então termine logo!

– eles passaram muito tempo assim e quando se deram conta, nem Deus, nem Lúcifer, estavam se importando com quem venceria... – a menina sentou, interessada – muito irados com o descaso decidiram por viver aqui na Terra, e mais alguns anos se passaram e eles foram descobrindo muito sobre os sentimentos humanos...

– não me diga que...?

– exatamente... Eles acabaram sentindo na própria pele o mais avassalador dos sentimentos humanos... O amor...

– então é isso..? Você é-

– metade anjo, metade demônio... – sorriu marotamente enquanto a garota caia atordoada sobre as almofadas espalhadas pelo leito.

Depois de alguns minutos ela levantou ainda boquiaberta.

– isso explica a sua dupla-personalidade... O lado bom e o ruim...

– cismaste com isso...

– foi você mesmo que disse me disse isso...

– sério?

– de qualquer forma é uma historia linda...

– apenas até essa parte... Princesa, isto não é um conto de fadas...

– termine logo de contar essa porra antes que eu tenha um treco!

Ele riu – muito bem... É claro que uma hora alguém iria ficar sabendo, e isso aconteceu quando eu tinha cerca de seis anos, na idade humana... Deus não gostou nem um pouco de saber que um de seus mais poderosos grandes-tronos havia sido corrompido por um demônio – Kagome acomodou-se mais uma vez, sentada de frente para ele – você sabe que anjos não têm sentimentos não é?

– sim... Por que anjos não podem cometer injustiças...

– sabe qual é o maior pecado que existe?

– fazer um anjo pecar...

– e qual é a pena pra isso?

– pena?

– Deus não é tão bonzinho quanto pensa, ele é como uma criança mimada brincando com seus soldadinhos...

– fale o que quiser... Eu sou atéia... Bem, pelo menos era até te conhecer...

– em uma manha de inverno alguns arcanjos desceram e forçaram meus pais e eu a irmos até o 'céu', lá eu pude ver de um local privilegiado meu pai ser torturado, ele teve as asas trituradas... Sabia que em cada pena tem uma terminação nervosa? Tem noção do que isso significa?

A jovem levou as mãos até a boca. – que... Cruel...

– cruel não seria a palavra certa, já que meu pai não morreu com isso... Pelo fim da tarde, minha mãe finalmente conseguiu que eles parassem... Ainda lembro do que ele me disse antes de morrer no colo dela...

– o que? – perguntou, já que ele não demonstrava nenhum sentimento perante o que falava. Talvez por que mil anos cicatrizem qualquer ferida...

– _**Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu... O amor é o mais nocivo dos venenos... O dia que provar dele, aproveite ao maximo o pouco tempo que lhe irá sobrar...**_

– isso não é um bom incentivo...

– não mesmo... Mas o que incentivaria uma criança que viu o pai ser mutilado vivo?

– o seu jeito de falar me deixa horrorizada...

– é a idéia...

– folgado... Mas voltando... E... A sua mãe?

– claro... O julgamento divino obviamente não se aplica aos seres das trevas, por tanto apenas quem podia julgá-la era Lúcifer... Incrível como certas coisas ficam fixas na memória... O Inferno não é um lugar tão terrível como se fala...

– você foi até lá?

– mas é claro... Não importa se é humana ou demônio, mãe é mãe... Eu era pequeno de mais para ficar sozinho...

Kagome sorriu e segurou uma das mãos do rapaz.

– verdade... Mas então..?

– eu esperava ver mais sangue jorrando, mas o que vi foi uma gigantesca festa de boas vindas...

– festa!?

– glorificados são quem atinge o pecado supremo... São os dois lados da moeda... As duas formas de se ler a mesma frase...

– a função dos demônios é despertar o lado 'impuro' das pessoas...

– minha mãe cumpriu impecavelmente sua missão, a ponto de fazer Deus sacrificar um dos seus guerreiros...

– uau...

– Lúcifer ficou tão maravilhado com o feito, que fez dela rainha

– rainha!?

– sim... A Rainha de Tártaro... Coroa, trono e bilhões de súditos... Foi ai que eu ganhei estas orelhas...

– é mesmo... Elas não têm nada haver com sua origem...

– o próprio Diabo me perguntou de que lado eu gostaria de ficar, já que tinha ambas as linhagens... Então uma forte duvida me abateu... Será que fico do lado de quem matou cruelmente meu pai... Ou do que recebeu de braços abertos a mim e a minha mãe? – brincou em tom irônico. – para que pudesse ser identificado como demônio necessitava de uma marca... O cão ou bode... Claro que preferi ter orelhas a chifres...

– você fica uma gracinha com elas... – tentou tocar nas orelhas caninas, mas o demônio as tirou de seu alcance. – unpf...

– detesto quando fica emburrada assim...

– dane-se! – virou o rosto, mas o voltou depressa – você ainda não me explicou a 'nossa relação'! Ou achou que eu tinha esquecido?

– tão curiosa...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Ai, esse capítulo doeu até em mim... Tadinhod o Pai do Inu!!! AHHH!!! A Writer é muito malvada!!!! O.O

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: ufa! Finalmente consegui terminar de contar o começo da história dele! Meio estranha não? Tadidinho ." Repararam que o capítulo ficou enorme? -.-"" Bah ainda tem muita água pra rolar... 

**Um abraço forte. Bem melhor agora. Gire e tudo muda de lugar. Por que tudo pode ser interpretado de duas formas.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Corações dilacerados' pelo destino. Nossa historia não ficará pelo avesso assim, sem final feliz. O mundo começa agora. Apenas começamos.**


	20. 20 Corações dilacerados

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 20 – ****'Corações dilacerados'**

•

•

•

**Atenção! Conteúdo inteiramente fictício e sem base religiosa.**

•

•

•

"– _você ainda não me explicou a 'nossa relação'! Ou achou que eu tinha esquecido?_

– _tão curiosa..."_

Ela soltou um riso escárnio. – você sabe muito bem disso!

O demônio trouxe a mão da jovem até seus lábios e lhe deu um delicado beijo. – que tal deixarmos esse assunto para amanhã?

– na na ni na não!

– está ficando tarde... – tentou argumentar.

– ainda não são nem dez horas... – rebateu.

– necessitas jantar...

– você também...

– eu não como, princesa...

– não!? – exclamou surpresa – como isso!?

– Tu sabes... Apenas não quer admitir... – o demônio se levantou e preparou-se para ir embora.

– hei! hei! Volte aqui e explique-se! – o chamou.

O demônio virou sua atenção para ela calmamente. Quando Kagome se deu conta já estava nos braços firmes dele.

– assim como minha mãe... – afastou os fios negros do cabelo da jovem que lhe cobriam o pescoço – pertenço à ordem dos vampiros... – a garota engoliu a seco e congelou no momento em que sentiu a língua fria dele em seu pescoço. – e diferente de antes... – sussurrou – tua alma não é mais tão pura...

– não...

– sshhh... – ele a segurou melhor – a culpa é sua... Quem mandou oferecer?

– mentiroso...

– quietinha... Se não se mexer, não vai doer...

– por favor... Não... Ah!

Fechou os olhos com força no momento em que sentiu os dentes pontiagudos dele rasgarem sua pele delicada. Ele bebia serenamente o liquido que fluía em quantidade. Sem sugar, apenas apreciando o que vinha naturalmente até seus lábios. A púbere o abraçou timidamente. Por mais estranho que parecesse, de tão nostálgico aquilo chegava a ser prazeroso. Sentiu como se um choque percorresse todo seu corpo. Era como entrar em êxtase. Até que menina viu tudo a sua volta desaparecer na escuridão e perdeu completamente os sentidos.

Acordou sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. Tentou levantar mas se viu ainda no colo do demônio. Havia passado poucos minutos. Ela o olhou, inexpressiva.

– o que... Você fez..?

– nada...

– cara de pau... – tentou o empurrar, mas estava ainda sem forças – você me mordeu...

– te machuquei? – perguntou ferino.

A jovem desviou o olhar e tocou o pescoço. Estava um pouco dolorido ainda. Quando o encarou deparou-se com um sorriso enigmático.

– negue que foi bom... – a provocou – o que dá mais prazer princesa? Ser mordida por um vampiro ou-

– ouse terminar esta frase e vai se arrepender amargamente... – ameaçou.

– o que uma garotinha neste estado deplorável poderia fazer comigo?

– você quer tanto a sua imortalidade... Pois fique com ela! – o empurrou com toda a força que tinha. Foi o suficiente para se livrar dos braços dele e cair na cama.

– cuidado com o que falas...

– pare de me tratar como um brinquedo! Agora eu virei comida também! – ficou de pé se escorando na cama – agora é 'pão e circo'!

– volte pra cama! Precisas descansar! – tentou puxa-la, entretanto Kagome se afastou de seu toque e acabou por cair sentada sobre o tapete. – só me escutas quando quer não é? – o demônio a pegou no colo e a pôs deitada de volta na cama. – me perdoa? – acariciou delicadamente a face fria da jovem – pensei que fosse gostar...

– dessa vez passa...

– vou buscar algo para comeres...

Kagome o observou abrir a porta do quarto, cabisbaixo e não resistindo admitiu – eu gostei sim... – ele nada respondeu, apenas lhe lançou um olhar meio de canto e sorriu, antes de sair completamente do aposento.

– "_pois é... agora eu endoidei de vez... aff..._" – abraçou uma almofada e fechou os olhos.

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

Equilibrava na mão direita uma bandeja cheia de quitutes e uma taça de vinho tinto. Preparou-se para subir a larga escadaria e avistou no topo dela uma silhueta feminina. Reconheceu rapidamente o vermelho marcante do vestido e os longos cabelos negros. Subiu calmamente os degraus e sorriu parando ao lado dela. A mulher retribuiu o sorriso e sem aviso lhe acertou um tapa no rosto com as costas de sua delicada mão. O demônio tocou a face assustado.

– idiota... – ela murmurou.

– não sei o que aconteceu, mas me desculpe... – segurou sua mão e a trouxe até seu peito.

– não sabe o que aconteceu? – puxou a mão. – com quem aprendeu a ser tão cínico? Não foi comigo!

– está se referindo a princesa?

– a sua princesinha tem nome! Aprenda a chamá-la por ele!

O rapaz desviou o olhar para o chão. – não me sinto bem... Chamando a de Kagome... É como se estivesse-

– a traindo? – perguntou incrédula – traindo-a com ela mesma?

– não é bem assim...

– é como então? – provocou.

– preciso levar isso para ela... – apontou para a bandeja.

– ela está dormindo... Exageraste...

– droga...

Ela riu – não devia ter feito aquilo... Controle melhor sua libido...

– eu sei...

– vá logo então! – lhe deu as costas.

– está brava comigo? – perguntou receoso.

– sim!

– não... – lamentou. – vai me castigar?

– já está bem grandinho para tal, não acha?

– é...

Ela sorriu e lhe acarinhou a cabeça, fazendo aquele ser todo de preto com dois metros de altura parecesse um garotinho de cinco anos de idade. – eu te amo, os dois lados...

Ele trocou a bandeja de mão, para poder segurar o queixo da mulher e lhe dar um suave beijo no rosto. – até logo...

– até, meu anjo... – ela desceu as escadas e desapareceu. O demônio caminhou no corredor escuro até poder abrir a porta do quarto e encontrar a jovem morena adormecida no leito.

Colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e sentou na beira da cama. A púbere abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu.

– com fome?

– muita... – sentou encostando-se na cabeceira da cama. O rapaz colocou a bandeja no colo da jovem e puxou os pesinhos de madeira, formando uma mesinha. Kagome umedeceu os lábios e começou a atacar as várias guloseimas que ele havia preparado. Pães de queijo, bolo, geléia, bolachas... E uma peculiar taça de vinho tinto. A jovem a observou por algum tempo. Desviava o olhar para o demônio em seguida para o cálice. E repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, como se esperasse a autorização para tocá-la. Segurou-a elegantemente e sorriu para o rapaz que sorriu em troca. Umedeceu os lábios no líquido, em seguida um gole. Olhou apreensiva para o rapaz a sua frente. Este parecia alheio a incerteza da púbere. Kagome provou mais uma vez o vinho e em poucos instantes a taça estava vazia. Havia ficado apenas o aroma suave e doce.

– esse vinho é tão bom... – comentou a púbere retirando a bandeja de cima de si e colocando-a de volta no criado mudo.

O demônio sorriu estranhamente. – quem disse que isso era vinho? – a garota engasgou. Seu rosto tornou-se um arco-íris e decaiu ao pálido. O corpo foi escorregando pelos tecidos que cobriam a cama até deitar-se completamente.

– como assim? – sibilou.

Abriu um sorriso debochado quando deitou ao lado da jovem para encará-la.

– brincadeira... – lhe cutucou a ponta do nariz.

Kagome tomou uma face revoltada e o empurrou. – idiota! Você me assustou! – e ele apenas ria exultante – Besta! Sem graça!

– tão medrosa...

– como esperava que eu reagisse!?

– assim mesmo...

– bobo... – cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e torceu o cenho como uma criança.

– por mais que pareça adulta... Não passa de uma garotinha...

– quer parar? – perguntou ordenando.

– por que ser tão dura princesa? Por que tanto ressentimento?

– pra que você quer saber? Minha vida não foi interessante... – desconversou.

– apenas quem a conhece pode julgar...

– acontece, que você não terminou de contar a sua, mocinho! – lhe cutucou o tórax. – eu não esqueci não!

– mas a minha é muito longa... Se me contar a sua hoje, conto-te a minha amanhã...

– eu não preciso contar, você pode ler minha mente! É capaz de saber coisas que eu nem lembro!

– assim não tem graça! – sentou na cama – não tem emoção!

– fala sério!?

– estou esperando...

Ela suspirou desanimada – por onde quer que eu comece?

– do começo?

– besta... – murmurou – bem... Meu pai era Britânico e minha mãe Japonesa... Eles trabalhavam em um banco multinacional e acabaram se encontrando... Ela engravidou, eles se casaram... Eu nasci... Cinco anos depois veio o meu irmãozinho... Éramos uma família feliz, vivíamos com pouco dinheiro, mas nunca faltou nada... Até que um dia... – deu uma pequena pausa – um dia o banco foi assaltado... Meu pai levou dois tiros e morreu...

O demônio a olhou sério – desculpe... Por fazê-la lembrar disso...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Owu!! O passado da Kagome??!!! Tadinha dela, perdeu o pai... T.T 'Ele' tá diferente... Ah! Falando D'ele', eu ainda quero saber o nome dele... apesar de "começar" a ficar meio óbvio que é, né?? xD Bjin!

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: huhuhu... Eu tenho uma queda por vampirismo... Não que eu pratique o.O"" Mas eu acho extremamente interessante xD Essa coisa de prazer em ser mordido vai do que o vampiro quer... Se o meu querido demoniozinho quisesse que a Ka-chan sofresse (mais!?) era isso que iria acontecer... Mas é claro que existem várias teorias sobre isso... O dia que eu finalmente encontrar com um vampiro de verdade eu pergunto pra ele e conto pra vocês! 

**O amor é uma coisa que queima. Arde. Dói. Fere. E ao mesmo tempo em que é doce, é selvagem e avassalador.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Príncipe' das sombras. Venha a mim, minha bela noiva. Bem vinda... À um Conto de Fadas Negro.**


	21. 21 Príncipe

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 21 – 'Príncipe'**

•

•

•

"– _um dia o banco foi assaltado... Meu pai levou dois tiros e morreu..._

_O demônio a olhou sério – desculpe... Por fazê-la lembrar disso.."._

Ela sorriu – já passou! Na hora foi um choque, mas passou! Nós continuamos sendo uma família feliz... Até quando eu fiz dez anos... E o carro da mamãe bateu num caminhão...

– princesa...

– foi ai que o mundo desabou... – ela sorriu triste – sem mais nenhum parente... Eu meu irmãozinhos fomos mandados para um orfanato... Eu era uma boneca de porcelana jogada no lixão... – uma lágrima molhou o sorriso forçado – meu irmão era muito pequeno eu tinha que protegê-lo... – o rapaz secou o rosto da púbere.

– já chega...

– tudo bem... Eu continuo...

– faça o que preferir...

– dois anos depois... Já não tinha mais esperança nenhuma... Talvez tenha sido nessa época que envelheci tanto... Mas sempre acontecem coisas estranhas quando se menos espera, não é!?

– é..?

– um dia eu estava colocando meu irmão para dormir, quando o diretor do abrigo me disse que alguém queria me ver... Fiquei imaginando que tipo de pessoa adotaria uma garota de doze anos... Quando cheguei lá dei de cara com um garoto de uns dezoito anos sorrindo feito um abobado, junto com um senhor... Não reconheci o moleque mas o homem tinha sido nosso vizinho durante anos, mas havia se mudado para a França... Foi ai que eu me toquei que o abobado era o garotinho que brincava comigo... Eu me senti feliz como nunca quando o senhor disse que ia nos adotar... Felicidade que durou um mês... – o demônio a olho curioso – foi o tempo de a papelada ficar pronta e eu ser jogada em um colégio interno feminino... E claro o meu irmão em um masculino... Eu odiava aquele lugar... Odeio me sentir presa... Fiz um intensivo e aprendi a matéria de cinco anos em três, como não tinha família pra visitar nas férias e meu irmão não podia ir ao meu colégio nem eu no dele, por motivos óbvios... Dedicava-me a aprender outras línguas. Além do inglês e do japonês que sabia desde pequena, espanhol, italiano e francês... Quando completei quinze anos voltei para o Japão e passei a morar em apartamento pequeno em Tóquio... Vendia os quadros e usava o dinheiro para comprar roupas... Aquele garoto que tinha o sorriso bobo, não era mais nem um pouco bobo, trabalhava na empresa do pai e ainda me bancava... Até hoje ele faz isso...

– diga-me, foi ele que te deu esta casa? – perguntou sério.

– foi...

– as cartas que recebes, é ele quem as escreve?

– são... Por quê?

O demônio pareceu pensar por alguns instantes – como... Ele é?

– como assim?

– a aparência...

Ela riu sem graça – Não lembro... Não o vejo há quatro anos...

– és sustentada por um homem que não te lembras nem o rosto? – perguntou incrédulo.

A púbere sorriu marotamente – enquanto ele pagar as minhas contas sem pedir nada em troca... Não me importo de desconhecer seu rosto...

– nada em troca? Tens certeza? – ele se levantou.

– tenho... Bem acho que tenho... – Kagome observou o rapaz caminhar até a varanda e sentar no para-peito desta – por que você gosta tanto de ficar ai? – perguntou retórica.

– creio que um dia... Ele virá cobrar por tudo isso...

A menina se levantou e foi em sua direção.

– mas ele não tem nada para tirar de mim! – se aproximou.

O demônio a puxou pela cintura a trazendo junto a si. – diga-me, princesa, qual a coisa mais preciosa que é inteiramente sua?

A morena encostou a cabeça no corpo dele e parou para pensar.

– minha vida..?

– quase... – acariciou a cabeça da jovem e separando uma mecha negra de seus cabelos a enrolou no próprio dedo.

– o que então?

– prometa-me que isso não surtirá efeito algum?

– claro...

Ele sorriu tetricamente – o que mais além... De tua _**alma**_...

A púbere o abraçou com força. – pare de brincar assim...

Ele desceu e a abraçou. – tu confias em mim? – inquiriu.

– por que a pergunta? – duvidou.

– apenas responda... – ele pediu serenamente. E serenamente ela respondeu.

– confio...

– até que ponto?

Ela fixou os olhos nos dele. Tinha algo muito além daquelas perguntas, mas o que? Respirou fundo. Não era nada tão simples de se responder.

– a ponto de deixar a minha vida em suas mãos...

O demônio acariciou-lhe a face e se curvou até tocar seus lábios. – não importa o que aconteça... Não importa o quão ruim pareça continuar... Eu estarei com você, até o inferno!

Uma lagrima solitária umedeceu o lado direito do rosto pálido da púbere. – obrigada... – ela o abraçou com mais força. O rapaz a pegou no colo e a pôs sentada no para-peito de madeira, de frente para ele. A jovem sorriu.

– esse tipo de coisa não se agradece, Kagome...

Juntou novamente seus lábios nos dela e foram aprofundando o beijo vagarosamente, como se o tempo estivesse parado.

O demônio apoiou o queixo no ombro da garota, o que lhe deu uma completa visão de todo o bosque. Principalmente de um estranho par brilhante e dourado. Dourado como seus próprios olhos. E brilhantes como o fogo. Duas chamas devastadoras que ao mesmo tempo em que consumiam tudo em pó, congelavam o que ficava para trás. Nada de total desconhecimento do belíssimo demônio. Este por sua vez pareceu ignorá-los e achou mais interessante explorar a pele delicada e alva da púbere com a boca.

– eu só tenho dezesseis anos... – murmurou quando o demônio foi ficando mais ousado.

Ele sorriu travesso – é a idade com que as princesas se casam... – a pegou no colo mais uma vez e trouxe para dentro. Não sem antes verificar rapidamente o bosque e constatar que estavam sozinhos de novo.

– não estamos mais no século quatorze... – ela rebateu, ainda nos braços dele.

– por isso mesmo... – a devolveu à cama.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Em um pequeno quarto da grande mansão uma velha senhora escrevia calmamente em um caderno grosso e antigo. A luz era fraca e o vento entrava gelado pela janela entre aberta balançando calmamente a fina cortina. A mulher largou a caneta, ainda a tinta, sobre a mesinha. Caminhou com o peso da idade até a cama, onde sentou. A porta abriu ruidosamente e por ela entrou uma bela jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos inquietos.

– tudo bem vovó? – a púbere se aproximou.

– claro...

– pegue mais um cobertor... Vai nevar esta noite...

– tem razão... Se agasalhe também!

– claro...

A garota saiu do quarto e sorriu quando um belo par de olhos negros e iluminados parou frente à porta e a puxou. O sorriso maroto. A aura pacifica. O rapaz segurou sua mão e a puxou até o salão sem dizer uma palavra. Até que ela quebrou o silencio.

– e agora..?

– ainda há como impedir... – o moreno se posicionou no inicio da escadaria.

– há apenas como adiar... – ele desceu e a abraçou.

– chega de adiar...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ela olhou-o enigmática. Os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair. O demônio permanecia olhando-a fixamente. E ficaram assim durante alguns instantes.

– vamos mesmo...? – ela perguntou com o rosto corado.

– se você quiser... – ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto – mas você vai pro inferno...

A menina paralisou. – por... Que?

– eu sou um demônio...

– mas... – a morena abriu um sorriso maroto e o puxou pelo pescoço até sua boca – eu já vou mesmo não é? Afinal-

Ele a impediu de continuar colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios. A púbere olhou-o irritada.

– vai sim...

Ela sentou na cama com um largo sorriso escárnio – já que é pra ir pro Inferno, me deixa fazer por merecer!

– Eu vou estar lá contigo, minha princesa...

_**(Conteúdo desaconselhado para menores. Se você não gosta pode passar direto para a próxima cena (onde tem as o0o0o). Eu avisei heim... u.u)**_

– que bom... – ela o abraçou timidamente e teve como retribuição um delicado beijo na base do pescoço.

Calmamente a garota foi desabotoando a camisa negra, expondo o abdômen definido do demônio, e a jogou pro chão. Em poucos instantes o demônio já abocanhava o corpo delicado da púbere. A deitou devagar na cama e cobriu seu corpo com o próprio.

– com frio..? – ele abriu um sorriso maroto e apertou um dos seios da jovem.

– por que seu corpo é gelado..? – percorreu a pele fria dele com a mão delicada.

– não é hora pra isso... – apertou os lábios contra os dela enquanto puxou o cobertor por cima dos dois.

As caricias continuaram por mais algum tempo. Cinco minutos... Dez... Quinze... Vinte... Talvez tivesse se passado apenas um que valeu por horas...

O rapaz tocou delicadamente o rosto da jovem – está tremendo... – se afastou minimamente – meu corpo não vai esquentar... Vai morrer de frio assim... – ele sentou na cama, acompanhado por ela. (N/A: bobinho...)

– não... To com frio... – murmurou com o rosto abaixado, escondendo a timidez.

O demônio abriu um sorriso e empurrou a garota voltando a posição anterior. Deu-lhe um rápido selinho e a olhou com serenidade.

– minha pequena... – roçou os lábios na pele pálida do pescoço da morena – minha princesa... Minha vida... – um leve beijo – meu amor... – uma pequena mordida – minha dádiva... – subiu até encontrar a boca rosada da menina – minha perdição...

Foi um beijo violento. Mas transmitia muito mais que desejo. E isso fez o corpo da morena parar de tremer.

– só minha... – ela sorriu – não tenha medo... – o jovem demônio resolveu beijar o outro lado do pescoço da menina – vou cuidar bem de ti... confia em mim..?

– acha que se eu não confiasse... – deslizou suavemente a mão pelos fios prateados que se espalhavam pela cama – eu estaria aqui... Tão vulnerável...?

Ele abriu um largo sorriso satisfeito e, sem cerimônia, fez seus lábios encontrarem o calor dos seios da púbere.

Entre tantos afagos Kagome permanecia muda. Mordia firmemente o lábio inferior, mas cada gemido, cada murmúrio que escapava daquela fortaleza, era muito bem ouvido pelo demônio.

Ele parou, e ficou cara a cara com garota. Puxou vagarosamente as pernas da adolescente um pouco para cima.

– só me prometa uma coisa... – ele pediu – quando eu te machucar... Avise-me... Por favor...

– mas... – murmurou.

– por favor... É pro teu bem...

– ta...

O demônio apertou os lábios contra os dela. O que abafou o gemido, desesperado, de dor. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhos cerrados da menina.

– calma... – murmurou contra sua boca – já vai... Passar...

A morena o abraçou com força. A cada estocada que ele lhe dava, cravava com mais força suas unhas nas costas do demônio.

– com mais força, Kagome... – passou a língua pelo pescoço da garota e parou de frente aos seus olhos – até cortar...

Ela o olhou, espantada – masoquista...

Ele riu e a beijou – é...

A jovem morena soltou um grito forte quando ele aumentou o ritmo.

– mais... – ela pediu – mais forte! – ordenou. Agarrou uma larga mexa de cabelo da nuca do rapaz enquanto a outra mão praticamente rasgou a pele pálida das costas dele.

O demônio praticamente urrou. Abriu largamente a boca, deixando a mostra seus grandes caninos, preparado para dilacerar a carne macia do pescoço da jovem. Ao ver o rosto transformado dele, Kagome o soltou rapidamente. O demônio, ao contrario, fechou rápido a boca e balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse aquele desejo. Enlaçou sua mão na dela e separou um pouco seus corpos, atendendo finalmente ao pedido da jovem.

A velocidade e força eram sobre-humanas. Talvez isso explicasse os gritos que ecoavam pelo quarto e corredor. E ouvi-la gritar daquele jeito era fascinante. Enquanto ela implorava por mais de seu corpo, ele pedia para ouvir mais daquela melodia exótica. E se ambos os desejos estivessem relacionados, melhor.

O demônio a pôs sentada em seu colo sem diminuir a intensidade das investidas. E os gemidos dela só aumentaram.

– muito... Muito quente... – foi a ultima coisa que a morena conseguiu dizer antes de um longo gemido. E os dois entraram em êxtase juntos, trazendo um profundo silencio ao cômodo.

Finalmente cravou os caninos na carne da garota e puxou o liquido vital. A púbere permanecia tremula, com o corpo arqueado e a forte corrente de prazer eletrocutava seu corpo sem trégua. Por fim ele se desprendeu dela deixando a cair suavemente sobre o lençol amassado.

A garota permanecia com olhos fechados e não tinha força para se movimentar. O demônio deitou ao seu lado e a puxou delicadamente para mais perto.

– Kagome... – sussurrou acariciando o rosto da púbere – se não se mexer vou começar a ficar preocupado... – continuou sem resposta – já chega... Não brinque assim...

– sshhh... – ela finalmente se manifestou. Acariciou o tórax do rapaz abrindo um pequeno sorriso, mas mantendo os olhos fechados – fala nada, não...

O demônio a aconchegou melhor e erguendo seu queixo lhe deu um delicado beijo. Puxou o cobertor e observou a menina cair em um sono profundo. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, a neve caia serenamente embalada pelo som dos galhos das árvores ao vento.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A manhã estava mais fria do que de costume. Era o inverno que chegara. A paisagem do imenso jardim estava pálida. Não havia mais flores nem pássaros. Um silêncio sepulcral pesava o ar. Silêncio este que penetrava pela fria estrutura das grossas paredes antigas e atingia um belo quarto, bem decorado, no primeiro andar. Ali uma jovem morena, ainda adormecida, sentia a chegada do tempo frio. Kagome abriu os olhos devagar e espreguiçou o corpo. Alisou a cama procurando por companhia, porém não o encontrou. Após enrolar o corpo em um lençol saiu da cama e foi até o rapaz que se encontrava de frente para as portas de vidro fechadas da sacada. Em sua mão direita a já tradicional taça de vinho.

– bom dia... – ela sussurrou o abraçando. Ele permaneceu mudo. – o que foi..? – não teve resposta mais uma vez – sabe... Eu te amo...

O demônio desfez o abraço e se afastou da púbere. – por que está falando isso? – perguntou seco.

– me disse que deveria falar quando chegasse a hora... – ela caminhou em sua direção – e noite passada... – o abraçou mais uma vez – acho que chegou a hora... – ele a afastou mais uma vez. – não vai dizer nada? – os olhos dela umedeceram.

– o que espera que eu diga? – sua voz permanecia ríspida.

– co... Como assim..? – uma lagrima desceu pela pele clara e caiu solitária no piso frio.

– está esperando o que? – abriu um sorriso tétrico – um: eu te amo também minha princesa! Por acaso? – zombou.

– não fale assim! – se exaltou.

– se enxerga garota! Você não tem porte para estar ao meu lado! – segurou o rosto dela com violência – acha que a noite passada teve alguma importância pra mim!? – a empurrou – você foi só mais uma- – o estalo cortou o som pesado da voz do demônio. Ele levantou o rosto marcado, mostrando os olhos rubis.

– não fale assim comigo! Não pode brincar assim comigo!

– realmente acreditou que **Eu** gostava de você? – zombou mais uma vez – aceite... Agora não passas de uma puta! – mais um estalo repercutiu no cômodo. Porém desta vez não foram apenas os olhos que se ergueram vermelhos, um filete de sangue escuro escorreu pelos lábios gelados do demônio.

– como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo!? Como!?

– cale a boca!

O silêncio sepulcral tomou novamente conta da paisagem. O corpo da jovem caiu pesadamente no chão. Ela tocou o próprio rosto com a mão tremula. As lagrimas já escorriam incessantemente. Ele agachou ao seu lado para ouvir o que murmurava.

– por... Que..?

Ele sorriu e se levantou caminhando para a varanda.

– por que eu sou um demônio – se virou uma ultima vez para a garota caída – minha princesa...

A morena levantou e sentou na cama. Caindo em um pranto profundo. – como eu pude ser... Tão tola... Justo eu... Como..?

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer: **Tá bom... Agora eu não entendi nada! Eu pensei a mesma coisa que a Kagome!!! Ele é um indeciso! Ou quer protegê-la de algo mmmmmuuuuuiiiiiiiitttttttooooo ruim... Não sei... Quem decide é a Writer! xD

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Writer**: Não... Eu não tomo jeito mesmo! xP Será que eu sou má? Quem disser que sim fica sem saber o fim da estória! ù.ú Quando será que esses dois vão se dar bem!? Quem sabe...

**Não importa aonde esteja, Deus estará vendo tudo que fazes. Um dia lhe fará pagar por tudo que fez.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Sonhos' partidos. Os cacos estão espalhados pelo chão. Vai se humilhar e catá-los?**


	22. 22 Sonhos

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 22 – 'Sonhos'**

•

•

•

"_A morena levantou e sentou na cama. Caindo em um pranto profundo. – como eu pude ser... Tão tola... Justo eu... Como..?"_

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

O vento gélido da manhã estremeceu o corpo da jovem morena. Em vez de procurar o cobertor preferiu levantar da cama e tomar um banho. Parou diante do espelho e observou a marca arroxeada em seu rosto. – "_pensei que tivesse sido um pesadelo..._" – uma lagrima cortou a pele pálida da púbere, que a enxugou rapidamente.

Após um demorado banho, tomou seu desjejum e subiu à seu ateliê. Observou durante algum tempo a grande massa de barro, ainda disforme, e , decidida, se pôs a moldá-la. Mantendo-se concentrada até o momento em que a governanta a chamou para o almoço.

– senhora Kagome..? – a velha senhora chamou sua atenção assim que a moça terminou a refeição.

– que foi..? – respondeu sem vontade.

– o que houve com seu rosto? – um sorriso passou despercebido pelos olhos triste da jovem.

Ela tocou a marca – não quero falar disso...

– como quiser... – a governanta saiu em direção à sala. No caminho se deu ao trabalho de puxar a fita do avental da neta. A menina a olhou desconfiada e recebeu um olhar severo.

– prepare-se... – a mulher sussurrou antes de seguir seu caminho.

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

Kagome lavou as mãos sujas de argila e mais uma vez sentiu o corpo estremecer. – "_chega por hoje..._" – encostou a porta e ia voltar ao seu quarto quando ouviu um som estridente. – a campainha ta tocando... Pera ae! Aqui tem campainha!? – decidiu descer até a sala porque a dita barulhenta não cessava. – "_estranho... por que ninguém atende!?_" Já vai!! – correu e abriu a grossa porta de madeira.

Encostado ali no batente estava um homem no auge de seus vinte anos. Cabelos negros pouco acima dos ombros. Pele clara e olhos azuis escuros, quase negros. De terno preto com riscas de giz e um sobretudo cinza. Ao seu lado uma mala simples levemente esbranquiçada pela neve. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e meigo.

Sem necessidade de palavras, a morena se jogou nos braços do rapaz, que a pegou no colo e entrou no casarão. E pela primeira vez no dia, Kagome sorriu.

– obrigado pela recepção... Meu anjo... – ele a soltou no sofá e sentou ao seu lado.

– não acredito que seja você mesmo! – o abraçou entusiasmada.

– é só um holograma...

Ela riu descontraída. Era tão bom estar com ele novamente.

– como andam os negócios? – soltou o abraço de urso.

– vão bem – ele a puxou para seu colo – mas não quero falar deles agora...

– você nunca quer... – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

– quem fez isso com seu rosto? – perguntou preocupado.

– ahh... – ela levantou e o puxou pela mão. – não está com fome? Deve estar cansado! Como foi a viagem? – desconversou o levando para a cozinha.

O rapaz se sentou e a moça lhe arrumou um prato de comida.

– o que aconteceu com os empregados?

– os matei e joguei os corpos no rio... – o rapaz se engasgou – brincadeira! Eu também não sei... Não vejo ninguém há uma meia hora...

– continua com um humor negro... – a olhou de canto e sorriu.

– mas então... – sentou próxima a ele – veio verificar se eu ainda não tinha me matado?

– é... Sabe como você é desastrada... – a morena torceu o cenho – tive que vir verificar se tinha conseguido chegar na casa... Conheço seu senso de direção...

– obrigada... – irônica.

– estou mentindo? – questionou.

– não...

– Kagome, eu realmente me preocupo com você! – segurou a pequena mão da jovem – você é a irmã que eu escolhi ter...

– eu sei – sorriu – obrigada por tudo...

Ele deu um leve beijo na mão da garota.

– termine logo de comer! Vou procurar alguém pra arrumar um quarto para você... Quanto tempo vai ficar?

– pouco...

– que pena...

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

Mais uma noite chegou e neve havia cessado. A matilha de cães selvagens uivava em uma tétrica sinfonia. A jovem morena estava deitada em um dos sofás da sala assistindo TV quando o rapaz recém-chegado a chamou para fora do casarão. Sem questionamentos a púbere o seguiu até o jardim da frente.

– está frio aqui... – esfregou os braços desnudos devido a camisola – vamos entrar...

– preciso conversar com você... – o jovem se aproximou.

– idiota... Vamos conversar lá dentro... – deu as costas e preparou-se para retornar.

– não! – ele a segurou.

– hei! Me larga! – o empurrou – você ta muito estranho!

– é você quem está estranha! A começar por essa marca no seu rosto!

– isto aqui não é da sua conta! Você não manda em mim!

(N/A: a Kagome briga com todo mundo... ¬¬")

– assim como lhe dei tudo eu posso tirar... Irmãzinha... – lhe deu um leve empurrão.

– do que... Está falando..? Sesshou-Maru?

Ele riu – ainda lembra do meu nome? Quanta gratidão... – segurou uma mexa de seu cabelo – mas só isso não basta!

– me larga! – na tentativa de se esquivar acabou por cair sentada na fina camada de neve. – eu to cansada de todo mundo me tratando como se eu fosse uma boneca! – se levantou procurando manter distancia dele. – "_por que sempre piora..?"_

– é por que você é uma boneca... _**Princesinha**_... – irônico.

– não gosto que me chamem de princesa... – se afastou mais.

– interessante... – diminuiu a distancia entre eles – não reclamou disso noite passada – aumentou gradativamente o tom de voz – enquanto estava entregando a alma ao Diabo!

– como sabe disso? – uma lagrima foi rapidamente enxugada.

– eu sei de tudo _**Princesa**_... Eu posso ver através deste seu corpo imundo!

A garota caiu mais uma vez, porém não teve forças para levantar-se.

– quem é você!?

– que pergunta tola... – na face do rapaz podiam-se notar nítidas alterações. Um olhar dourado e frio. Suaves marcas roxas ganhavam tom nas bochechas pálidas, como cicatrizes. – fui em quem a tirou daquele orfanato... Quem a colocou na melhor escola do país... Quem lhe deu absolutamente tudo... – diante dos olhos aterrorizados da púbere, os curtos cabelos negros do rapaz perderam a cor, e como uma ilusão aumentaram significativamente de tamanho. – e é claro... Quem lhe fez passar por tudo isso até agora...

A corrente de lagrimas salgava a pela frágil da garota, que tremia, ou por frio, ou por medo. – quem é você..? Seu monstro...

– que forma cruel de tratar quem lhe deu tudo... Sua ingratidão fere os meus sentimentos – sorriu debochado – se eu os tivesse é claro... – se aproximou – sabe _**Princesa**_... Pergunto-me se não se sente culpada pela morte de seus pais..?

– por que deveria? – arrastou o corpo para mais longe dele.

– por que foste a culpada pela morte deles...

– mentira...

– eu nunca minto... _Mentir é pecado_... Tu condenaste aquelas duas almas tão boas no momento em que nasceste...

– como assim..? – perguntou cheia de temor.

– todas as pessoas que se envolvem contigo, sofrem as conseqüências da maldição que a persegue...

– o que eu fiz pra ser amaldiçoada!? – gritou desesperadamente.

– teu querido demônio não lhe contou? É uma pena pois vais morrer sem saber! – uma espada se materializou na mão direita dele. Ela brilhava ofuscante envolta por uma chama azul.

– "_espadas brilhantes são perigosas... e por que eu não consigo me mexer?!_"

– finalmente a _**Princesa**_ está esgotada... – seus olhos dourados pareceram atravessar o corpo da jovem – enfim nos despediremos para a eternidade... – girou a espada e a apontou para o peito da morena. Mirando o coração – sentirei falta de ver teu sangue jorrar pelos olhos daquele cão ingrato! Pena que 'ele' não esteja aqui... Mas o que esperar do filho daquela devassa, que trocava almas divinas por beleza e juventude? – cortou a alça fina de cetim, com a ponta da arma, expondo o corpo da jovem. – chega de conversa... É hora de quebrar o receptáculo e entregar esta alma impura ao julgamento divino... – a menina fechou os olhos com força quando notou a movimentação da lamina – _Que seja feita a vossa vontade..._

E o tempo parou. Um silêncio fúnebre congelou o ar. O sangue manchou o metal e pingou tingindo a neve de vinho. A morena abriu os olhos devagar. A sua frente o rosto inexpressível, de olhos rubis, escarlates. A força desmedida dos braços fortes que a seguravam lhe tirou o ar. E mesmo que aquele sangue não fosse seu, o coração dói como se tivesse sido apunhalado.

– minha doce Kagome... – um sorriso curvou os lábios, acompanhado por um fino fio de sangue.

– o que... Você fez..? – tocou, tremula, a face do demônio, que rejeitou seu toque. O outro rapaz apoiou um dos pés nas costas do outro e puxou, com brutalidade, a espada que atravessava seu peito.

– que cena mais decadente para o senhor do Inferno... – zombou.

O demônio ficou de pé com certa dificuldade, mas logo se recompôs, sacando sua bela espada. Ele tirou seu negro sobretudo e jogou para que a menina o vestisse.

– creio que já vomitou besteiras demais nos ouvidos da minha mulher... Seu arcanjo **inútil**... – abriu um sorriso maroto.

– eu não sou sua mulher... – Kagome murmurou.

– eu sou um Serafim, não um arcanjo, seu idiota... – rebateu ofendido.

O demônio virou rapidamente para a jovem – fique quietinha! – ordenou voltando ao seu oponente – esqueci-me o quão preconceituosos vocês são...

– hei! – a garota levantou já vestida de negro com as mãos na cintura.

– quer morrer? – ela negou avidamente – então, silêncio...

Ela concordou a contra gosto. O demônio sem se importar voltou ao seu paciente oponente.

– que piada estava mesmo contando? – zombou o arcanjo.

– acho que era aquela de quando foste lá pra cima aos pedaços... – o outro rapaz torceu o cenho – oh! É mesmo... Perdeste todas as lutas contra mim, não é?

– posso até não ter ganho... – sorriu – mas, com certeza, o mais ferido sempre foste tu!

– ferido? Eu? – abriu os botões da camisa, mostrando o tórax apenas manchado de sangue – certeza mesmo?

– claro... Afinal... Fui eu quem arrancou seu coração...

O demônio apertou os olhos, irado e rosnou baixinho. A morena, que assistia a cena sentada nos degraus da entrada, levou a mão para cobrir a boca entreaberta.

– viu como dói? – riu debochado – conforme-se... Não importa o que faça... 'Ela' nunca mais vai voltar a ser o que era!

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Desisto!! 'Ele' é muito 'Ele' para mim... Seshoumaru não é o garoto que a adotou, né?? Ele deve ter escutado a conversa, e fez isso para enganar a Kagome... xD

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: Pois é... quem penso que o 'amigo' da Ka num teria um papel importante? Huhuhu... Adorei escrever essa etapa da estória... huhuhu (risada malvada) 

**Nem tudo é como parece ser. Há mais coisas na Terra do que a sua imaginação pode enxergar.**

**Próximo capítulo: 'Ultima chance' de fazer tudo ter valido a pena. Sem culpa nem ressentimentos. Apenas vivendo.**


	23. 23 Ultima chance

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 23 – 'Ultima chance'**

•

•

•

"– _viu como dói? – riu debochado – conforme-se... Não importa o que faça... 'Ela' nunca mais vai voltar a ser o que era!"_

– CALE A BOCA! – o outro gritou, avançando contra o anjo.

Ele se esquivou com facilidade e antes que o demônio o alcançasse, já tinha o delicado pescoço da púbere sob o fio da lâmina. A menina soltou um gemido baixinho no momento em que o metal feriu a pele. Uma pequena gota vermelha traçou um caminho curto até encontrar a tecido da camisola.

– solte-a! – ordenou.

– dê-me um bom motivo...

Um silêncio mórbido congelou o ar. – a culpa foi minha... – largou a espada – eu a corrompi... Eu a amaldiçoei... – uma lagrima idêntica a que manchou a roupa da menina escorreu pelo rosto gelado do rapaz.

– ora, ora... Estás admitindo que derramou o sangue d'Ela'?

– sim...

– não ouvi... – apertou o metal contra a jovem que estava estática diante dos acontecimentos.

– sim! Por puro egoísmo... Eu a deixei morrer... – o demônio abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia encarar o olhar assustado e incompreensível que Kagome lhe lançava.

– pisar no próprio ego... Crês que é um bom motivo _**Princesa**_? – ela não conseguiu responder – quem cala consente? Certo então...

O arcanjo guardou a espada e empurrou a morena. Ela caiu sobre a neve, praticamente desacordada.

– pra provar como sou justo... Aproveitem bem o tempo que vou lhes dar... Já que esta será a ultima vez...

O demônio moveu-se rapidamente e acolheu a menina. – como assim?

– não importa o quão forte seja, alma alguma resiste a tantos séculos de dor... Já sabias disso não?

– não queria acreditar...

– suas energias esgotaram... – o anjo se afastou do casal e foi envolto por uma forte luz – para provar como sou generoso... Vou lhes dar um tempo juntos... Mas esse tempo só valerá a pena se conseguir seu coração de volta...

O demônio abraçou a jovem em seu colo e sorriu – eu já consegui...

O anjo abriu um sorriso escárnio e desapareceu. O outro rapaz ergueu a menina e a levou até seu quarto.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Em um quarto mal iluminado uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos socava uma almofada. De pé, ao seu lado, o rapaz moreno a observava preocupado.

– creio que rasgar travesseiros não vá ajudar muito...

– cale a boca... Ao menos desta vez fique quieto...

– estou tão preocupado quanto você... Mas não estou tentando matar ninguém por isso...

– claro! – levantou e o segurou pelos ombros – o dia que se enraivecer com algo eu já terei virado pó!

– de nada adianta essa bagunça toda... – a bela morena saiu de um canto escuro do cômodo. Seu justo vestido vermelho parecia sangue de tão ofuscante. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos como sempre, fazendo curvas e passando dos quadris. – acalmem-se minhas crianças...

– como consegue ficar tão calma _**minha Rainha**_? – a jovem sentou na cama.

– verdade... – o rapaz sentou ao seu lado – nem eu consigo isso...

– apenas não temo o inevitável...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Após a morena se aconchegar debaixo dos cobertores e parar de tremer o demônio sentou seu lado, com uma taça de vinho tinto na mão que a garota não conseguiu notar quando apareceu.

– me empresta uma adaga...? – pediu aparentando cansaço.

– para que?

– para mim te matar e depois me matar... Assim acabo com duas desgraças ambulantes... – estendeu a mão.

– eu não morro 'querida'... – tomou um pequeno gole de vinho, parecendo ignorá-la.

– afirme isso depois que estiver sem cabeça... – largou o corpo na cama.

– por que quer morrer..? – colocou a taça ainda cheia sobre o criado mudo, virando toda sua atenção à garota.

– por que... – enxugou rapidamente uma lagrima – eu entendi... O que é inércia... O que é não ser nada... Fique longe de mim... – deitou de costas para ele e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

– as coisas não são bem assim... – acariciou as costas da menina.

– por favor... Fique longe de mim... – sentou afastando o toque dele. – é a única coisa que eu consigo te pedir...

– é isso mesmo que você quer..?

O demônio levantou com a cabeça baixa.

– sim... Não volte... Por enquanto...

O rapaz abriu a porta da varanda devagar. O vento gelado invadiu o quarto. Kagome apenas observou a porta se fechar para poder cair em lágrimas.

– sua fraca! Não consegui dizer nada! Nada! Aquele idiota! Estúpido! Acha que vai me impressionar salvando minha vida toda hora!? Não vai! Não... Vai... Idiota...

**o0o0o0o0o**

A jovem morena viu o dia passar da janela de seu ateliê. A grande massa de argila começava a tomar forma. O inverno era rigoroso de mais para a adolescente. Um vento frio entrou pela fenda da janela. Kagome levantou e lavou as mãos. Encostou melhor os vidros impedindo a passagem de ar. Desceu as escadas até a sala onde a televisão estava ligada.

– Miroku..? É você que está ai? – acendeu a luz que clareou todo o ambiente.

– sim, senhorita...

Ela respirou fundo. – "_é agora ou nunca_..." Sabe onde está Sango? – pergunto séria.

O rapaz sorriu e permaneceu sentado no sofá. – na cozinha... Destroçando alguns legumes para o jantar...

– SANGO!! – gritou.

O moreno levantou assustado. A outra jovem apareceu depressa.

– sim Kagome?

– muito bem... – sentou na poltrona e desligou a TV – agora que todos estão aqui... Comecem a se explicar...

– explicar o que? – a mais velha questionou.

– como o que? Não seja cínica! Eu não sou tão idiota!

– Kagome acalme-se... – pediu a garota.

– já chega... – o rapaz levantou – o que quer saber Kagome?

– tudo... Ou melhor... O que vocês são!?

– bem... – o moreno abaixou a cabeça – sabia que iria perguntar isso... Acho que não adianta mais mentir... Kagome eu... Sou seu anjo guarda...

A morena escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – oh não... – parou por um tempo digerindo a mais nova informação – e você... Sango?

A jovem empregada olhou para o rapaz que a incentivou – eu... Como posso explicar... Eu fui escolhida como mestre do ser mais perfeito que já esteve na Terra... Eu sou o demônio que cuidou daquele pequenino até que ele se tornou o homem que você conhece...

O rosto a garota se transformou, se encheu de fúria e correu pelas escadas. Parou perto do topo e voltou o olhar para a sala. – vocês dois... _**Falharam**_! – continuou a subir até o ultimo andar da casa.

O casal se entreolhou e sorriu.

– e ai minha diabinha? O que vamos fazer? – o rapaz deitou confortavelmente no grande sofá e religou a televisão.

– que tal descansar um pouco, anjinho? – deitou junto com o rapaz. – quer saber a previsão para os próximos dias?

– melhor não estragar a surpresa...

**o0o0o0o0o**

O barulho da cerâmica quebrando cortou o silêncio da noite cinzenta. O som dos cacos se misturou aos soluços altos da garota. As lágrimas embaçavam a visão.

– malditos!!! – gritou quando derrubou um cavalete. (N/A: é o suporte utilizado para pintar quadros. )

– não destrua um ateliê tão bonito... – a voz do demônio assustou a púbere que tropeçou e caiu sentada. – não serei tão cínico a ponto de perguntar o que houve... Mas entenda o lado deles... – estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela dispensou ajuda e se ergueu sozinha.

– o lado deles..? Não veio aqui para pedir isso, não é? Eu pedi para se afastar de mim...

– não consigo ficar longe de você... – se aproximou.

– FO-DA-SE! Seu idiota!! – o empurrou – tinha que ter me dito isso aquela noite! Por que você gosta de brincar com os meus sentimentos!? – o empurrou mais uma vez – vai procurar outra idiota pra levar pra cama, porque essa aqui cansou!! Que droga! Por que eu fui tão boba..? – limpou o rosto molhado e se afastou do rapaz.

– do que... Você está falando..?

– não seja estúpido...

– Kagome... É sério eu... Não estou entendendo nada...

– claro! Foi tão insignificante que nem se lembra! Deve fazer isso toda semana!

– o que aquele anjo maldito fez com você?!

– foi você!

Ele segurou o rosto da garota com força e observou a suave marca avermelhada – não está achando que... Eu te bati, não é?

– achando!? – se soltou – pare de me chamar de idiota!! Eu cansei ta bom! Cansei! – atirou uma pequena estatua de uma bailarina no demônio que se esquivou – eu vou embora daqui! Eu to cercada por cobras!

– Kagome... Calma... – impediu que a púbere arremessasse outro objeto.

– você me pede calma por que não é com você... – voltou a chorar – a minha única amiga fala na minha cara que é um demônio, alias... Fala que foi sua 'mestra'... Podia ter me contado... O meu jardineiro na verdade é um anjo! E o pior de tudo... O meu irmão... O único que me deu valor... É um monstro...

O rapaz a segurou pelos ombros e a abraçou. A garota resistiu mas acabou por se aconchegar.

– e no fim das contas... – levantou o rosto para encarar-lo – por mais que eu tente... Eu não consigo te odiar...

Ele sorriu – olhe ali... – a posicionou de frente para um pequeno espelho e tocou a mancha no rosto da morena que desapareceu. – viu só... Foi um sonho Kagome... – ela levou a mão à face clara e sorriu – foi uma ilusão, querida... – a púbere o abraçou com força.

– perdão... – murmurou.

– tudo bem...

– mesmo?

– claro...

Kagome abriu um delicado sorriso. – eu quero a minha cama...

O demônio a pegou no colo e a levou até seu quarto. Não sem antes lhe dar um caloroso beijo.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer: **Nossa... Acho que os termos "minha rainha" e "princesa" estão escondendo alguma coisa... Eu to começando a me enrolar(se bem que isso é bem fácil! xD) 

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: no fim tudo da certo... Quer dizer... A maioria das coisas... Que bom que foi uma ilusão - segurem-se firme pessoal, agora a fic vai ferver... 

**A neve fica tão linda quando manchada de sangue. Mas são poucos os que sabem apreciar sua beleza.**

**Próximo capitulo:: 'Princesa' da luxuria. Um brinde a real beleza divina. A perfeição é um pecado tão grave assim?**


	24. 24 Príncesa

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 24 – 'Princesa'**

•

•

•

"_O demônio a pegou no colo e a levou até seu quarto. Não sem antes lhe dar um caloroso beijo."_

A morena arrumou mais um cobertor na cama e suspirou, cansada.

– acho que vou tomar outro banho... Meu corpo ta pesado...

– está bem... – tirou seu negro sobretudo e sentou no leito.

– não ficou mesmo chateado? É que-

– vá logo menina!

– to indo, to indo...

Enquanto a banheira enchia a púbere brincava com o cabelo em frente ao espelho. O vapor de água começava a embaçar o vidro. Cantarolava uma melodia incompreensível e fazia desenhos na umidade do espelho. Finalmente com a banheira cheia fechou a torneira e entrou. Ainda de pé sentiu o liquido gelado e viscoso. O coração acelerou. Olhou temerosa para baixo e viu seu rosto refletido no carmim que preenchia a porcelana branca. – "_não pode ser..._" – Saiu depressa da banheira e caiu no chão molhado. O liquido transbordou e escorreu manchando o chão claro cada vez mais. E finalmente a voz saiu, e a garota gritou aterrorizada.

No mesmo momento o demônio surgiu a sua frente com a espada empunhada. Ele olhou para os lados e guardou a arma. Jogou uma toalha sobre a garota que tremia incessantemente.

– o que... Aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

– a banheira... – sussurrou.

O rapaz sentou na borda de porcelana clara e dobrou a manga da camisa. Colocou a mão dentro da água e destampou o ralo.

– seja lá o que tinha na banheira... Não tem mais... – ele a pegou no colo com cuidado.

– mas... Mas... – balbuciou – sangue... Cheia de sangue...

O demônio a colocou sentada na cama e acariciou seu rosto.

– o que ele fez com você...? – a abraçou com força – só tinha água ali, querida... Só água quente...

– não... Eu tenho certeza que eu vi-

– outra ilusão...

– não... – afundou o rosto no peito dele – por que..? Qual é a graça..?

– é ver seu sofrimento... – soltou o abraço. – portanto trate de colocar uma roupa bem quentinha e abrir aquele seu sorriso lindo... Vou ficar ali fora...

Ela concordou desanimada.

**o0o0o0o0o**

O sorriso maldoso se destacava ainda mais no batom bordô. Os olhos castanhos, avermelhados, fixos na neve que se depositava na janela. A atenção foi quebrada pelo abraço quente de seu acompanhante.

– me responderia uma pergunta? – pediu o moreno.

– vamos ver as rosas desabrocharem... No tempo certo... – a voz saiu serena contrastando com o rosto diabólico.

– sentia falta desse teu rosto... – a virou de frente – desse corpo... Mas principalmente... desse seu sorriso macabro inabalável...

**o0o0o0o0o**

A neve caia sem receio sobre os fios brancos. Os olhos dourados já não refletiam mais a lua, e sim o vermelho sangue do vestido da mulher a sua frente.

– o que faz aqui..? – sua voz era tênue, um tanto quanto receosa.

A mulher manteve o semblante serio. – conheces à proporção que sua decisão irá tomar? – o demônio concordou – também sabe que está é a tua ultima chance? – ele desviou o olhar e concordou mais uma vez. – não importa o que aconteça... Eu sou tudo que tu tens... E tu és tudo que eu tenho... Não queremos ficar sem nada não é mesmo?

– não gosto quando fala deste jeito...

– e por acaso eu gosto das suas atitudes... Ah se ao menos tivesses me dado ouvidos aquele dia...

– o teu modo de ver as coisas é cruel de mais...

– não querido... O teu que é ingênuo de mais... Ouça-me ao menos uma vez... O caminho que escolhestes naquela tarde de chuva... Tem apenas uma porta... Então é melhor que os dois passem por ela juntos...

O rapaz riu. – mas é preciso a chave...

– eu serei a chave querido... – o demônio a olhou assustado. Antes que pudesse perguntar algo, uma chama negra envolveu-a e a fez desaparecer na fumaça.

**o0o0o0o0o**

As pesadas e escuras cortinas impediam a luz pálida do sol de inverno de entrar. Era manhã e a neve havia caído por toda a noite. O silêncio era quebrado pelo som dos empregados já despertos. A jovem morena relutava em abrir os olhos. Fazia frio. A tentação de permanecer na cama era enorme. Todo o stress do dia anterior lhe pesava o corpo. Mas talvez fosse o abraço apertado que recebia.

– é hora de levantar, pequena... – a voz serena e rouca do demônio a fez abrir os olhos devagar. – bom dia...

– bom... Dia... – ainda sonolenta se aconchegou nos braços do rapaz. Em alguns segundos se deu conta do estava acontecendo. Sentou assustada na cama – o que faz aqui!? Já é dia! Deveria estar 'sei lá onde' você sempre fica durante o dia! – e disparou uma serie de precauções contra a luz do sol que poderia entrar pela janela. O demônio pareceu ignorá-la e a trouxe de volta ao ninho. A calou com um beijo e a abraçou com força.

– como consegue falar tanto logo que acorda..? – ele murmurou contra seu pescoço.

– por que dormiu aqui...? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

– eu não durmo durante a noite, querida... Além do mais... Não posso deixar nada te acontecer...

A menina sorriu e retribuiu o abraço. – aqui ta tão bom... Só mais um pouquinho...

– por mim... – brincava de enrolar as melenas negras da púbere nos dedos – mas vais sentir fome logo...

– já to sentindo... Mas eu num quero te soltar...

Ele suspirou cansado – vá logo...

– você me espera aqui? – perguntou sorridente.

– preciso descansar... Não é fácil cicatrizar um buraco no estômago...

Kagome lhe deu um beijo no rosto e puxou as cobertas por sobre ele. – durma aqui então! Prometo não incomodar!

O demônio concordou e pareceu adormecer sob o olhar carinhoso da adolescente. A morena vestiu um roupão sobre a camisola e saiu silenciosamente.

– "_o mais interessante é que eu não sei se antes era uma ilusão e agora é real... ou se antes era real e agora é uma ilusão..." – _com esse pensamento seguiu até a cozinha para o desjejum.

**o0o0o0o0o**

A luz pálida era refletida pelos olhos avermelhados. O mesmo semblante severo e ar de superioridade. A brisa fria de inverno que entrava sorrateira pela janela entreaberta, dava movimento ao tecido vermelho que cobria o corpo. A mulher alisou os longos fios negros e sorriu maldosa.

– talvez os humanos vivessem melhor se apenas houvesse a primavera não concorda?

O rapaz lhe abraçou pelas costas. Os cabelos negros lhe cobriram o rosto, mas seu sorriso terno parecia iluminar as trevas que aquela mulher trazia consigo.

– flores não impedem a guerra e o ódio...

– mas a guerra e o ódio impedem as flores... – ela se voltou para o rapaz.

– ora, ora... O que estes olhinhos vermelhos estão vendo?

– ah garoto... Eles vêm sangue... Muito sangue...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Já era noite quando a jovem morena regressou à seu quarto. O som imperceptível de seus passos despertou o demônio que adormecera na grande cama. Ele sentou e a puxou para um abraço.

– olha só... Acordou de bom humor... – a menina sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

– eu pensei bastante e... – a soltou. A púbere se assustou com o tom de seriedade. – já é hora de te contar uma coisa...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:** Isso não tá com cara de guerra, tá mais para.. Apocalipse... ¬¬  
Eu quero saber o que ele vai contar!! Será que ele vai finalmente falar o nome dele? Será? Será? Passamos 24 capítulos chamando ele de 'Ele'! xD  
Acabei de ler esse e já to ansiosa para o próximo! .

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: lalala... O que será que ele vai contar... lalala... ah Kagome se você soubesse o que te aguarda... Desculpe pelo capítulo curto!! .."" 

**Se eu soubesse antes, o que sei agora erraria tudo exatamente igual...**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'O passado' mora ao lado. E ele sempre virá te visitar, por mais obscuro que seja...**


	25. 25 O passado

**_Agora a fic está totalmente atualizada! (Finalmente!!) Já podem acompanha-la por aqui mesmo. Beijos! Sanetoki-san. _**

**.†.**

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 25 – 'O passado'**

•

•

•

"– _eu pensei bastante e... – a soltou. A púbere se assustou com o tom de seriedade. – já é hora de te contar uma coisa..."_

O ar faltou por alguns instantes. O coração acelerou, como em mau pressentimento. Não queria estar ali. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não queria...

– sshhhh... – colocou o dedo sobre a boca dele. – fica quietinho, fica? – o abraçou – estamos bem assim, não estamos? Chega de se machucar... – a voz saiu baixa e doida, cortando a garganta.

– princesa...

O demônio levantou o rosto por sobre o ombro da menina. Talvez fosse melhor não ter visto aquilo. As longas e negras garras batiam no vidro fino da varanda. Os olhos escarlates prendiam um brilho macabro, acompanhado pelas presas pontiagudas que impediam a boca de ser fechada. As enormes asas, muito parecidas com a dos morcegos, balançavam espantando neve fria. Os pés pareciam-se com os de um réptil e das coxas saiam espinhos que destroçaram o tecido fino, que ainda teimava em cobrir o corpo. Um sorriso maldoso curvou a bocarra quando seu olhar cruzou com os orbes dourados do rapaz. Orbes que se encheram de vermelho e tremiam de medo a cada movimento do monstro. Era como um dragão do inferno, com seus chifres longos e pontudos. O medo transbordou no instante em que aquele corpo deformado atravessou o vidro, como se nada ali tivesse, e caminhou pesadamente até bem próximo do casal. O rapaz abraçou a morena com mais força.

– "_saia daqui!_" – gritou em seus pensamentos.

O monstro riu. – qual motivo de tanto medo? – a voz era áspera, mas ainda assim, feminina.

– "_vá embora! Afaste-se!_".

Passou a língua de cobra pelos lábios – é por causa dela, não é? Tem tanto medo assim de perdê-la? – se aproximou mais o forçando a sentir o odor de podridão que seu corpo exalava.

– "_volte para inferno!_".

Pousou a mão pesada sobre as costas da garota, e a afundou em seu corpo, como se fosse apenas água. O demônio começou a tremer. De medo. Quando saiu de dentro dela trouxe para fora uma luz branca. Corpo da jovem caiu sobre o dele. Inerte e frio.

– humanos são tão frágeis... – uma lagrima de sangue escorreu pela pele pálida do demônio e caiu sobre o rosto sem vida da púbere. – tenha calma minha criança... Apenas queria saber até onde esse sentimento ia... – Limpou o rosto do rapaz com a outra mão. – vamos pegue-a de volta... – soprou a luz, envolvendo a garota com um brilho dourado que sumiu rapidamente.

– "_não brinque com a vida dela assim..._".

– não me diga o que fazer... Ou será a sua alma que irei arrancar...

– "_odeio essa tua forma... odeio essa tua arrogancia..._".

– pode odiar-me o quanto quiser... _**Por que eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade!**_ – se afastou. – acalme a alma da humana... E lembre-se... Ela é apenas uma criança, perto dos seus séculos... E apenas pó... Perto dos meus milênios...

E ele a viu bater as asas e desaparecer. Tão rápido quanto veio. Sorriu aliviado. – "_eu... também vou te amar... por toda a eternidade..._". – seu olhar voltou ao dourado e se perdeu no céu escuro daquela noite triste.

– nossa... – a voz delicada da morena o trouxe de volta. Ela sentou diante dele. – eu dormi, foi? – ele fez que sim – tive um sonho tão estranho... – esfregou os olhos, cansada. – pareceu tão real...

– como era?

– eu estava num lugar escuro... Tinha umas velas e dava pra escutar uns gritos... moh sinistro...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. – ah Kagome... Não vou suportar te perder de novo... – sussurrou.

– mas... Você nunca me perdeu... – ela tocou o rosto do rapaz – estava chorando é?

– não... – afastou o toque.

– o que aconteceu? O que te fez chorar...? – ela queria ajudar, porém o demônio não parecia receptivo. Ele se levantou e pegou uma taça cheia que estava sobre o criado mudo. A menina olhou curiosa, ainda esperava uma resposta.

– princesa... Talvez não compreendas isto, mas... Parece que não terei paz até te contar...

– eu já disse que não preciso saber de mais nada...

Ele sorriu e apoiou a taça no móvel. Curvou-se na direção da morena, apoiando a testa na dela. Olhos nos olhos. Até que o âmbar decaiu ao rubi. E a púbere perdeu os sentidos diante daquele mar rubro.

_Um garotinho corria por um caminho iluminado. O vento balança os cabelos negros que caiam nos ombros. O coração batia forte. Estava assustado. Muito assustado. Parou ao ver uma porta. Parecia ter alguém lá dentro. Entrou._

_Era um quarto vazio. Sem janelas, mesmo assim muito claro. E a luz vinha de um ser que estava sentado em um dos cantos. O medo estancou. O ar era perfumado e aquele ambiente passava uma sensação deliciosamente relaxante. O ser sorriu e se levantou. Por debaixo daquele brilho o garotinho pode ver o rosto perfeito. Era uma mulher. Uma mulher com asas gigantescas. Ela se abaixou diante do pequeno e lhe acariciou os cabelos._

– _o que uma criança faz por aqui? – perguntou gentilmente._

– _estava fugindo dos homens maus... E me perdi..._

– _aqui não há homens maus, criança... _

– _tem sim! Eles mataram o papai!_

_A mulher se surpreendeu. – sinto muito... – o abraçou – oh! Uma criatura tão perfeita como tu não deverias sofrer..._

– _perfeita moça? – os olhinhos dourados se encheram de alegria._

– _claro que sim! – lhe beijou a testa – nunca houve ninguém tão poderoso no universo!_

_O garoto sorriu entusiasmado. – sabe moça... Eu pensava que minha mãe era mulher mais bonita que existia... Mas a senhora é mais..._

_Ela sorriu. Um sorriso que não escondeu a tristeza do olhar. – obrigada..._

– _moça... Sabes onde está minha mãe?_

– _ela está vindo minha criança, está vindo..._

_E logo a tranqüilidade do local se quebrou. Aquela paz transformou-se em desespero. O perfume se acabou. O ar parecia vibrar. A porta pareceu explodir. Por ela entrou pareceu entrar uma nuvem de ira que esmagou a aura boa da mulher. O vestido decotado estava amassado. Os cabelos negros faziam leves ondas e caiam sobre os quadris. Os olhos ardiam em púrpura. Mas era tão bela quanto à outra. A morena estendeu a mão._

– _venha filho... – ordenou, com uma voz suave, e até delicada._

_A criança correu e a abraçou as pernas. – o que fazia com meu filho, Selene? – perguntou venenosa._

– _foi ele quem veio até mim, Froya..._

_A mãe olhou desgostosa para o menino que se escondia atrás de seu vultoso vestido. – vamos embora..._

– _deixe o pequenino comigo... – pediu enrolando uma mexa de seus longos cabelos dourados._

– _ah Selene... Todas estas décadas, enclausurada, não fizeram bem a ti... Crês mesmo que deixaria algo tão precioso aos cuidados de um anjo prestes a cair?_

– _é uma pena... – tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedida pela morena. Sorriu – ainda vamos nos ver minha criança... Só sinto pelo fato de quando isto acontecer... Não mais seja tão inocente..._

_A demônio pegou o garoto no colo e saiu._

– _Até breve Froya! – gritou a loira já de longe._

– _maldita... – resmungou a morena. Os olhos já não mais eram púrpuros e sim azuis como um mar calmo._

– _mamãe... Quem era aquela mulher? – perguntou receoso._

– _uma experiência que deu errado... – o menino a olhou confuso – Deus estava fazendo uns testes... Já te contei sobre como ele adora experiências, não? – fez que sim – acabou criando acidentalmente aquilo... Uma criatura que desperta a luxuria até nos mais poderosos anjos... Apenas por olhá-la..._

– _como assim criou? _

– _os anjos são diferentes dos demônios meu filho... Eles não têm mãe... Deus os cria conforme a sua vontade... Os machos... Algumas fêmeas... Mas a grande maioria é andrógena..._

– _ah... como ela sabe que ainda irei vê-la? – perguntou curioso._

– _ela vê o futuro, meu anjo..._

– _a senhora também vê, não é mamãe?_

– _sim... E vou tratar para que também saibas..._

– _verdade?! – perguntou empolgado._

– _leva alguns séculos para aprender perfeitamente... Não disponho de tanto tempo, mas... Sei bem quem será seu mentor perfeito..._

_O garoto sorriu e se agarrou forte ao corpo da mãe, que abriu asas e pulou em um abismo azul._

_E enquanto o garoto prendia seus olhos nos ensinamentos de uma bela demônio, de cabelos amarronzados e olhos violetas, o tempo devorava décadas e séculos. Até o dia em que a criança já havia crescido..._

_Acabara de anoitecer quando, contra os berros de sua mestra, o jovem saiu do mausoléu. Queria apreciar um pouco da noite terrena. A brisa mórbida do outono tocava sem receio as longas melenas negras e a lua cheia e majestosa teimava em refletir a prata sobre os belos orbes dourados do rapaz. A brisa dobrou-se em vento, arrancando furioso o chapéu negro, que se arrastou até ser amparado por um par de delicadas mãos. _

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer: **Nossa.. Acho que agora eu to mais perdida do que antes..!! Mas minha curiosidade não diminui Oo  
Mas acho que uma parte eu to começando, somente começando, a entender!! xD Acabei de chegar de viagem, demorei para revisar, aja paciência apra botar as coisas em sublinhado, ninguém lê essa parte então tá.. Tchau!! xD

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: Sinceramente... Eu tava louca pra escrever esse capítulo há muito tempo (muito mesmo o.o"). Vou deixa-los tirarem suas conclusões sobre este flash um tanto quanto nostálgico. O vinho está de volta! Bebeis amigos! Yohoooo! Não esqueçam de deixar review!!! 

A quem estiver interessado segue abaixo o significado dos nomes das beldades deste capítulo...

**Ontem à noite, eu conheci uma menina que eu já conhecia... Ela parecia tão sozinha... Parecia que era minha aquela solidão...**

**Próximo Capítulo:: 'Um precipício' entre nós dois. Mas era tarde de mais... Era o seu corpo... Que caia...**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**Selene**_ é a deusa grega da lua, era filha de Hipérion e Tea, tendo como irmãos, a deusa Eos , e o deus Hélios.

Um de seus melhores mitos sabidos envolve um simples, mas belo pastor, cujo nome era Endymion. A deusa da lua se apaixonou por este mortal, um caso que, conseqüentemente resultou no nascimento de cinqüenta filhas. Mas Endymion era, aliás, ser humano, e assim suscetível ao envelhecimento e eventualmente à morte. Selene não podia carregar o pensamento deste fato cruel. Então, assegurando que Endymion permanecesse eternamente jovem, fez com que o belo jovem dormisse para sempre. Desta maneira, Endymion viveria sempre, dormindo com a mesma aparente idade.

Selene é muito associada á Artemis, ou Hécate, mas vale lembrar, que esta deusa representa todas as fases da Lua, e é a pura personificaçao deste astro sendo seu nome romano Lua ou _Luna_...

Tradicionalmente ela é celebrada no dia 7 de fevereiro.

(N/A: No proximo capítulo vai dar pra saber como esse nome se encaixa perfeitamente a "Anjinha").

_**Freya**_ é a Deusa-Mãe da dinastia de Vanir na mitologia nórdica. Filha de Niord e Skade(Skadi), o deus do mar, e irmã de Frey, ela é a deusa do sexo e da sensualidade, fertilidade, do amor e da atracção, da luxúria, da música e das Flores.

É também a deusa da magia e da adivinhação, da riqueza (as suas lágrimas transformavam-se em ouro) e líder das Valquírias (condutoras das almas dos mortos em combate).

De carácter arrebatador, teve vários deuses como amantes e é representada como uma mulher atraente e voluptuosa, de olhos azuis, trazendo consigo um colar mágico, emblema da deusa da terra.

Diz a lenda que ela estava sempre procurando, no céu e na terra, por Odur, seu marido perdido, enquanto derramava lágrimas que se transformavam em ouro na terra e âmbar no mar.

Na tradição germânica, Freyja e dois outros vanirs (deuses de fertilidade) se mudaram para Asgard para viver com os aesirs (deuses de guerra) como símbolo da amizade criada depois de uma guerra. Ela usava o colar de Brisings, um tesouro de grande valor e beleza que obteve dormindo com os quatro anões que o fizeram.

Ela compartilhava os mortos de guerra com Odin. Metade dos homens, e todas as mulheres, mortos em batalha iriam para seu salão Sessrumnir.

O seu nome tem várias representações (Freia, Freja, Froya, etc.) sendo também, por vezes, relacionada ou confundida com a deusa Frigga mas ela tambem foi uma grande costureira na antiguidade.

(N/A: Diz se não caiu perfeitamente? ).

[ O que significa "_**andrógeno"**_?

Andrógeno é uma pessoa que possui caracteristicas do sexo oposto. Um homem que se parece com mulher e visse versa (não confundo com travestimento! Nem com homossexualidade!!). Quando você não consegue dissernir o sexo de uma pessoa só de olhar é porque ela é andrógena... Um exemplo bom disso pode ser visto na grande maioria dos Yaoi (mais precisamente os Ukes como Shuichi de Gravitation e Yukiya de Okane Ga Nai). No mundo real (que nao é o meu... u.u) podemos ver androgenos principalmente no J-pop "


	26. 26 Um precipício

**_Capítulo 26 em primeira mão aqui no FF daqui a pouco vai estar lá no fotolog, mas deixem reviews!! xP_**

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 26 – 'Um precipício'**

•

•

•

"_A brisa dobrou-se em vento, arrancando furioso o chapéu negro, que se arrastou até ser amparado por um par de delicadas mãos". _

_Era uma mulher. Uma humana que não deveria estar ali. Aqueles tempos eram cruéis de mais para tão frágeis criaturas. Havia aprendido cedo com sua mestra que humanos serviam apenas de alimento. E aquela mulher parecia saborosa..._

– _senhor? – caminhou em sua direção sem receio – é um belo chapéu... – estendeu a peça na direção do rapaz. A lua pareceu ainda mais teimosa, mais clara, mas não conseguiu mudar o tom de ouro dos longos cachos da jovem. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e ressaltavam o sorriso travesso. A olhou de cima a baixo. Subiu devagar até encontrar os belos orbes esmeralda. Era a humana mais bela que já tinha visto, e agora mais do que nunca, a queria. Porém não se deixou levar pela luxuria._

– _o que faz por aqui humana? – perguntou seco._

_Ela lhe deu as costas. Virou-se a lua. – tomando um ar... Aquele castelo é frio e úmido..._

_Guardou as mãos nos bolsos e umedeceu os lábios – ora... Ora... Então é tu a princesa das redondezas? É verdade o que dizem sobre a maldição? – perguntou sem nenhuma curiosidade. Aproximou-se mais dela._

– _e se for? – parou nos olhos nos dele. – e se eu for realmente um anjo caído colhendo almas pecadoras? – mordeu o lábio – isso te assusta?..._

_O rapaz passou a mão por seus longos cabelos negros e sorriu. – é claro que não... – já tinha notado a verdadeira intenção da mulher. Ela o estava seduzindo propositalmente. E como fazia bem aquilo. Mas seria necessário muito mais que jogadas de cabelo e olhos cintilantes para dobrá-lo. – é isso que veio fazer aqui, levar a minha alma? – prendeu uma mexa de cabelo dourado entre os dedos – heim? Minha princesinha amaldiçoada... – E ali o jogo de sedução se inverteu. A loira prendeu os olhos nos dourados dele, mais dourados que seus fios de ouro. Deslizou a mão por seu rosto fazendo-a tremer. – e então, o que aconteceu com a tua segurança? – passou o dedo pelos lábios rosados dela. Desceu a mão até a cintura fina da garota. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o perfume alcoólico dele. E sem que percebesse já estava em seus braços. Passou a língua pelo pescoço da mulher. Os olhos já rubis. O perfume dela o inundou. Um perfume doce de frutas. Um perfume que lhe trazia paz. Um perfume que lhe trazia lembranças. Lembranças dolorosas. A empurrou com violência._

– _quem é você!? – gritou._

_Ela ajeitou o longo e vultoso vestido. – não ia me morder? – umedeceu os lábios devagar – perdeste a fome, meu belo vampiro? – acariciou seu rosto._

_O rapaz agarrou com força o pulso fino da loira. – sabia que conhecia esse cheiro enjoativo... – a derrubou no chão – anjo maldito..._

_Ela levantou transtornada. – tu sujaste o meu vestido! Sem educação! – lhe deu empurrão no peito – aquela monstra não te ensinou a tratar uma dama?_

_Olhou-lhe com desprezo. – não precisei que ninguém me ensinasse a odiar qualquer coisa que seja divina!_

– _teu pai ficaria demasiadamente triste se ouvisse isso..._

_O rapaz cravou as garras no braço frágil dela. – eu não tenho mais pai..._

– _solte-me! – ordenou – está me machucando! Solte-me!_

– _por que esse corpo humano? – obedeceu._

_Ela riu. – eu cai... – ele se afastou._

– _Se... Selene...?_

_Os orbes esmeralda brilharam e tremeram. – ainda lembra de mim..? – uma lagrima cristalina molhou o sorriso eufórico – quatrocentos anos e ainda lembra de mim!?_

_Limpou o rosto da loira – pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver..._

– _esqueceu do que eu disse aquele dia?_

– _por que isso? Por que veio até mim? – decidiu sentar-se sobre as folhas secas. Ela o acompanhou._

– _cresceste tanto... Já é um homem... – lhe tocou o rosto, saudosa._

– _mesmo que não pareça... Eu não tenho todo o tempo... Logo Hrist virá atrás de mim..._

– _foi aquela diaba que te tirou a inocência, não foi? – perguntou irritada._

– _e se tiver sido? – pendeu o corpo por sobre o dela – isso te aborrece? – sorriu escárnio._

_O afastou. – se tornou um idiota..._

_O rapaz riu alto. Debochando do comentário. – pelo menos não estou preso em um corpo humano..._

– _ao menos é um belo corpo... – subiu no colo dele – não acha? – voltaram ao jogo de sedução..._

_Caminhar por entre os corredores frios do castelo que ela vivia virou um habito. Podia chegar até seu quarto de olhos fechados. Apenas seguindo o doce aroma frutal do corpo dela. Quantas frutas, quantos vinhos, quantas palavras enigmáticas eram necessárias para lhe saciar? Duvidas que lhe assombravam por todo o caminho de pedra e desapareciam diante da grande porta de mogno. E as duvidas o abatiam todos os dias. Simplesmente porque nada o saciava. Precisava fazer todo aquele trajeto com seus próprios pés. Precisava sentir o peso da duvida. Precisava sentir o remorso noite após noite. Precisava daquilo pra se sentir vivo. Quanto mais tinha dela, mais queria. Como se fosse um vício. Um vício delicioso de mais para ser abandonado. Até o dia em que ela quis algo em troca. – __**Você me ama?...**__ – e não teve medo de dizer que sim. Que a amava, que precisava dela, que nada mais importava. Mas havia sim coisas mais importantes do que o doce conto de fadas. Coisas que necessitavam ser levadas em conta. Que não deveriam ser esquecidas. Coisas como a sua natureza e a quem serviam. E acima de tudo que humanos não eram imortais. E que a espada que atravessou o ventre da jovem apenas adiantou sua morte inevitável..._

– _me perdoe... Por ser tão fraca... – lhe tocou o rosto com esforço. – não pude proteger nosso bebê..._

– _não se preocupe... – lhe deu um beijo na testa. – podemos ter outros... – abraçou o corpo ensangüentado da bela loira._

– _não se engane... – a lagrima escorreu lavando o rosto alvo do rapaz e caiu despercebida sobre os fios dourados. – eu o amo tanto... – sussurrou – me espere... Eu volto logo..._

– _Selene... – ele soltou o corpo sem vida e levantou da lama que se formou com a chuva. Uma chuva grossa que machucava a pele exposta. – essa é a hora de lutarmos até a morte? – os olhos já não eram mais dourados, brilhavam tão vermelhos quanto a poça de sangue se formara ao seu redor._

– _foi preciso que ela morresse para aprender a se transformar? – o homem guardou a espada, ainda manchada, na bainha. – estava pensando em te largar ai para sofrer mais um pouco..._

– _sinto muito... Só vou ter tempo para sentir qualquer coisa depois arrancar a sua cabeça..._

– _está apenas adiantando a sua morte..._

_As garras atravessaram sem piedade a pele e os ossos. O rapaz olhou impassível para o braço que lhe atravessara o peito. – é assim que quer me matar? – cuspiu o sangue que lhe veio a boca no rosto do outro. – vai precisar fazer melhor..._

– _cale essa boca imunda pela eternidade... – retirou a mão com violência. – o que aconteceu com a sua língua afiada? – perguntou cheio de si. Apertou o órgão que ainda pulsava em sua mão. O fez explodir. O rapaz caiu de joelhos inerte. – foi seu coração que eu arranquei? Sinto muito... – riu debochado. – chega de ficar falando com cadáveres... – abriu as longas asas brancas e se preparou para partir. Foi impedido pela espada incandescente que lhe atravessou o abdômen. O anjo virou-se atônito._

– _não me de as costas maldito... – os olhos estavam quase negros de tão vinhos. As longas melenas negras haviam perdido a cor, estavam acinzentadas. E a chuva incessante lavava-lhe o corpo formando um mar de sangue._

– _não pode ser... – tocou o ferimento incrédulo – como ainda está vivo? – se afastou com pressa – aquela maldita! – o outro riu. – fizeram um pacto não foi!? Ela arrastou a sua vida junto com dela!_

– _só percebeu agora? – zombou._

– _maldito... O que pretende fazer agora que é um morto-vivo?_

– _te matar... – a voz dele saiu baixa e sombria. A energia negativa que emanava o deixava com uma aparência ainda mais macabra. A chuva tétrica caia como um castigo, gelava a espinha e fazia tremer. O anjo não resistiu, bateu as asas e desapareceu. – não vai poder fugir pela eternidade..._

A morena abriu os olhos devagar. Estava enjoada. A cabeça doía. As lagrimas caíram teimosas. – era isso que queria me contar!? – o empurrou com toda sua força. O rapaz caiu sentado. – responda! Por que me mostrou tudo isso!? Eu disse que não queria saber! Você nunca se importa com o que eu sinto! – ela gritava com dor. Os olhos ardiam de raiva. Os sentimentos estavam todos misturados. Pegou um casaco claro no guarda-roupa e vestiu.

– Kagome... Aonde vai? – perguntou preocupado. Era tarde de mais para se arrepender.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Reviewer:** Nossa.. capítulo curtinho esse.. xD Meu deus..! Agora que eu tava achando que eles iam ficar bem, acontece isso? Mas eu apoio Ele por mostrar a verdade.. To muuuuito ansiosa para o próx. Cap! Mal posso esperar! (olhinhos brilhando)

**o0o0o0o0o **

**Writer**: Gente cheguei a conclusão de que escrever em itálico é difícil! (eu nunca sei quando dei espaço ou não o.O). Esse capítulo foi difícil de escrever... Por mim eu ficava falando da Selene uns dois capítulos... n.n" Mas a história tem que seguir... Só por curiosidade 'Hrist' significa 'a agitadora'. Sim eu fico parando de escrever pra procurar nomes com um significado legal! u.u" Obrigada pelos comentários! xD Amo vocês!!

**Agora eu sei que não posso fazer você ficar. E eu sei, não há nada que eu poderia dizer para mudar essa parte.**

**Próximo capitulo:: 'Onde está seu coração?'. Querida se você ficar eu serei perdoado... Mas nada que você diga pode me impedir de ir para casa...**


	27. 27 Onde está seu coração?

Desafiando Deus

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 27 – 'Onde está seu coração?'**

•

•

•

"_Os sentimentos estavam todos misturados. Pegou um casaco claro no guarda-roupa e vestiu._

– _Kagome... Aonde vai? – perguntou preocupado. Era tarde de mais para se arrepender."_

– eu vou embora! Ainda não entendeu!? – ela continuava a gritar como se estivessem distantes.

– Kagome espere! – segurou firme o pulso da garota.

– esperar o que? Tem mais alguma coisa pra me disser?

– por que todo esse veneno?

– ah não sabe por quê? – se desfez do toque dele – talvez eu esteja me sentindo usada! Mas não se preocupe! Eu sou apenas um pedaço de carne, não é? O que te importa mesmo é ela! Afinal é ela quem você ama! – os olhos transbordaram – ela quem você beija, não é? – mesmo em prantos a garota permanecia séria – é com ela que você dorme? É isso não é!? Responda! – o empurrou.

– acalme-se...

– ah, mas é claro! É muito fácil esquecer tudo isso! Pra que lembrar de todas as vezes que eu chorei por sua causa? Por que não esquecer todas as vezes que você me bateu? E já que é pra esquecer, também esqueço das vezes que me chamou de louca, de vagabunda, de princesa! De querida! – o demônio abaixou a cabeça. Cada palavra dela entrava como uma facada na alma. – mas eu sou mesmo deplorável aos seus olhos... Porque eu nunca me esqueci! E pelo resto da minha vida eu não vou esquecer! Porque não é tão fácil esquecer de quem nunca demonstrou um pingo de compaixão! Me diga quando foi que me perguntou o que eu queria? Nunca quis saber como eu me sentia! Eu engoli meu orgulho! Eu agüentei o seu egoísmo! O seu egocentrismo! A sua vaidade! O seu disparato! Mas já chega! Eu estou farta de ser a garota boazinha! Porque eu não sou! Eu nunca fui! Eu nunca abaixei a cabeça pra ninguém! – o segurou pela gola da camisa – nem para o meu pai! Nem para Sesshou-Maru! Nem para aquele guarda maldito que tentava abusar de mim no orfanato! Nem para aquelas garotinhas mimadas no internato! Eu jamais me deixei levar! E olha só o que aconteceu! – o empurrou mais uma vez – eu me dobrei por você... Ignorei minha dor... Para que? Pra ver você pisar no carinho que te dei? Pra passar pela humilhação de saber que ama outra? Não foi pra isso! Estou cheia tudo isso! Não vou mais ficar me iludindo!

O demônio se encolheu com o estrondo da porta batendo. Podia ouvir os passos rápidos descendo os degraus e se afastando. A sensação de derrota o derrubou de joelhos. Doía de mais não sentir mais a energia dela. Mas sua consciência estava tranqüila. As mentiras haviam acabado. Será que ela não podia perceber isso? É tão difícil entender?

– vá logo! – a voz feminina o fez levantar do chão. Era ela. Só ela conseguia fazer a dor passar. Curvou os lábios rubros num sorriso triste. O rapaz deslizou a mão pelo vestido vermelho e a puxou para um abraço. – rápido meu amor! Não a deixe partir de novo!

– por quê? Por que age deste jeito? Sei que o que mais quer é que ela desapareça...

A mulher riu. – de que adianta tê-lo só pra mim, se aquela humana o assombrará pela eternidade? Sei que meu amor nunca será o suficiente para ti... – lhe deu um leve beijo na testa e o apressou – vá rápido antes que eu mude de idéia! – o rapaz sorriu e desapareceu.

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

– é isso mesmo que vai fazer? – a morena tinha os olhos raiados de vermelho.

– é... – o rapaz pegou um casaco preto e ajeitou o cabelo escuro. – é pra isso que estou aqui...

A garota suspirou e sentou na cama. – então... Acabamos aqui? – sorriu, mas o rapaz pode perceber a leve tristeza rara em seus olhos.

– quem vê além não sou eu...

– estou cansada de ver as mesmas portas...

– abra uma delas... – a jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa – nos vemos lá em baixo...

– espe- – já havia desaparecido. Ela sorriu saudosa – _o inferno não é teu lugar..._

**o0o0o0o0o  
**

A neve caia intensa pela noite calamitosa. Pouco se podia ver da luz pálida da lua minguada de tristeza. Nenhum som se propagava na escuridão. Apenas o vento mantinha-se forte a sacudir os galhos restantes das pobres arvores. Somente neve, somente vento, um frio intenso e uma dor absoluta preenchiam a noite amarga. Mas nada derrubava o corpo da morena, que se mantinha de pé por pura teimosia. Estava tão gelada que nem sentia o gelo que se acumulara em seus cabelos. De tanta agonia o coração nem batia. Porém a desordem sentimental parecia lhe dar total segurança, e numa marcha forte e tétrica a púbere ia deixando as pegadas cambaleantes para que a noite fria as engolisse. Pouco sabia sobre o que fazer dali pra frente. Nem tinha para onde ir. Só que nada mais a abalava. Olhar para trás era algo que não passara, nem de longe, por sua cabeça. Ficou para trás muitas coisas que a machucaram. Coisas que definitivamente deveriam ser esquecidas. Mas uma alma cheia de cicatrizes, enclausurada em sua própria angustia, afogada em suas próprias lagrimas, jamais abandonaria algo tão sublime quanto a chave daquele cárcere. Um sentimento avassalador e positivo, o olhar de sangue, o cheiro doce do vinho que ficaria vivo em sua memória pelo resto de sua curta vida. Pelo resto de sua pouca eternidade.

Os olhos marejados pouco permitiam a visão do caminho. Incrível como chegar à estrada foi fácil. Talvez porque sempre fora um caminho reto, ou porque seus membros estavam tão dormentes que não conseguiam fazer curvas. E para poder mudar de direção, virando para a direita agora, numa tentativa de chegar à cidade, o corpo desabou na neve fofa. Engatinhar nunca pareceu tão complicado e o corpo nunca fora tão pesado. Os passos seguiram tortos e desordenados. Andava como uma pequena criança ao dar os primeiros passos, estava aprendendo a caminhar lá fora. Fora do pequeno mundo que criou para não enlouquecer. Caiu quando o caminhão passou rápido ao seu lado. Os faróis que rasgaram a noite escura trouxeram uma macabra luz em sua mente conturbada. Pobre do próximo caminhoneiro, que teria de se explicar sobre a morte de uma louca que se jogara em sua frente. Mas matar alguém seria um fardo de toneladas pro resto da vida. Podia muito bem apagar sua existência sozinha sem envolver os outros. Talvez isso fosse o que a destruiu mais. Poupar as pessoas a sua volta, preservá-las de preocupações e culpas, agüentar cada brutalidade da vida só. Em seu fim que ao menos fosse diferente. Pobre do próximo caminhoneiro...

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviewer:**Nossa, capítulo curtinho, mas foi muuuuuito bom!! . Eu preciso de mais, mais, mais!! xD

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Writer**: Capítulo curto em proporção a demora... Infelizmente algo chamado "inspiração" tem passado longe de mim... Como prefiro não escrever a escrever porcaria acaba assim o capitulo 27... E nada sei ainda sobre o próximo... O meu problema é que uma nuvem negra instalou-se sobre mim e meus pensamentos (já desordenados) tornaram-se ainda mais "fúnebres". Preciso de férias dos seres humanos...

**Eu nunca quis te decepcionar ou te fazer partir... Mas eu nunca pensei em tentar fazê-la ficar...**

**Próximo capítulo: 'Rosas azuis' com perfume de laranjas existem apenas no seu mundo gelado. O que te fará acreditar que não é a vida que parece?**

**_MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!!_**


	28. 28 Rosas azuis

Desafiando Deus

_**No dia do meu aniversário quem acabou ganhando presente foram vocês!! X) Parabéns pra mim!!**_

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 28 – 'Rosas azuis'**

•

•

•

"_Poupar as pessoas a sua volta, preservá-las de preocupações e culpas, agüentar cada brutalidade da vida só. Em seu fim que ao menos fosse diferente. Pobre do próximo caminhoneiro..."._

A mente despertava vagarosamente o restante do corpo frágil. Pode sentir os sentidos voltando um a um. Será esta a sensação de voltar à vida? A leve brisa gelada acariciava-lhe o rosto. O odor suave da lavanda preenchendo os pulmões. Um gosto doce e desconhecido impregnado na boca pequenina. O som baixo de uma música instrumental tocada longe. E por fim, ao tentar abrir os olhos, teve a sensação de que suas pupilas incendiariam sob a luz incandescente do sol. Apertou os olhos seguidas vezes até acostumar-se com a luz pálida do ambiente. Observou o teto por um longo período tentando entender o que fazia naquele lugar.

Tudo era branco e triste. O metal prateado dos apetrechos reluzia. O barulho irritante das máquinas ecoava. Conhecia aquele lugar. Estava em um frio e melancólico quarto de hospital. O ato de sentar-se na cama foi absurdamente difícil. As paredes rodopiavam e o chão tremia. A música pareceu elevar-se a ponto de despertar os móveis e maquinários, fazendo-os dançar em seu ritmo deturpado. Mas tudo isso foi quebrado no instante em que deixou o corpo cair novamente sobre o fino colchão.

A maçaneta moveu-se dando passagem a uma jovem toda de branco, com seu cabelo loiro-falso preso em coque mal penteado. Ela sorriu gentilmente ao cruzar seus olhos verdes com os negros da garota na cama.

– acordou na hora certa, senhorita Higurashi! – a adolescente forçou um sorriso, gesto que lhe trouxe uma profunda dor nas têmporas.

– meu corpo dói... – murmurou entre os dentes.

– ah! Isso é normal querida... – verificou o nível do soro e o relógio. Retirou a agulha do braço da morena que franziu o rosto em uma careta malcriada. – o carro enguiçar no meio da estrada em uma noite como a de ontem! Foi Deus menina! Deus que pôs a mão em cima de ti pra que não morresse naquela tempestade!

–... Deus... – repetiu mecanicamente o nome. Fazia tempo que não o ouvia. Tanto tempo que deixara de ter um significado especial e passara a ser apenas mais uma palavra pálida em seu vasto vocabulário colorido. Podia ouvir a enfermeira em seu monólogo, numa tentativa de dramatizar a chegada da púbere ao hospital. A forma milagrosa de como se recuperara rapidamente de uma quase hipotermia. Mas embora os olhos estivessem fixos na mulher que se movia de um lado para outro, mexendo em aparelhos, lendo a fixa médica e falando empolgadamente, sua cabeça estava bem longe. Perdida em uma estrada sem nome, forrada pela neve branca, tão branca quanto o jaleco da enfermeira. As duas bolas de fogo distantes pareciam uma fera enorme se aproximando velozmente. As bolas parecendo se unir, dando forma ao grande monstro de ferro, que gritou alto. Rugiu. E colidiu, inevitavelmente, contra o frágil corpo mortal, que rolou pelo asfalto gélido, por baixo de sua carroceria, entre as suas grossas rodas de borracha. E pode ver o céu estrelado. Os flocos de neve caindo como plumas quentes em seu rosto. Um rosto que pareceu pintado por um artista louco. Que deu a pele fina o tom suave da neve, a boca delicada o azul do céu, e aos olhos que enfim se fechavam duas luas sem cor e sem brilho, como a que jazia estampada no verdadeiro céu daquela noite.

Sim. Tinha absoluta certeza de havia deixado o mundo terreno naquela noite. Que aquilo que buzinou e derrapou ao tentar frear sobre o gelo era um imenso caminhão. Que não sentia nada quando fechou os olhos, apenas um falso e momentâneo alivio. Pois o tormento de sua alma amaldiçoada voltava vagarosamente, como um veneno que ardia em suas veias.

Seu questionamento a respeito de ainda estar viva foi drasticamente interrompido por outra mulher que entrou sem aviso no quarto. Era outra enfermeira. Uma ruiva com sardas claras no alto das maçãs do rosto. Observou-a por alguns instantes. – "_enfermeiras com uniformes sedutores realmente são apenas desejos escancarados de americanos lunáticos" _– e surpreendeu-se com seu primeiro pensamento claro e lógico desde que acordara.

A ruiva trazia consigo uma mala azul que largou sobre a cama. – o médico já lhe deu alta... – anunciou sem emoção alguma. – seu namorado trouxe essas roupas – apontou a mala – e pediu que não demorasse... – e assim a ruiva saiu tão esporadicamente quanto entrou. A outra enfermeira abriu um sorriso travesso.

– quando vi aquele homem, sentado no corredor, por mais de doze horas, tive mais certeza de que Deus a havia abençoado! – e quase saltitou.

– _**meu namorado**_... ? – e se perguntou desde quando tinha um namorado, e quem poderia ser.

– céus... Que homem... – Kagome pode ver a luxuria arder nos orbes verdes da enfermeira. – digo com todo respeito, moça... – se desculpou – mas definitivamente ele é um homem encantador... Não tem noção de como tem sorte em poder ter aquelas pedras preciosas que são os olhos dele voltados apenas para você...

– "_sorte é? sorte tem você de não cair no inferno que são aqueles olhos..._" – sentiu pena da pobre moça que se despediu envergonhada. Havia caído no feitiço daqueles olhos que imitavam o sol. – _"só pode ser ele... aquele demônio..."_.

Vestiu-se depressa, embora parecesse que até mesmo seu cabelo doía. Abriu a porta sentindo o coração tão rápido que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. Ele estava bem ali. Sentado no banco de madeira feito uma estátua de mármore. Curvado, de pernas cruzadas, o cotovelo direito apoiado na perna, enquanto a mão esquerda repousava sobre o calcanhar. O rosto afundado no punho direito. As botas limpas, a calça justa, o sobre-tudo fechado, o cabelo prateado enfiado embaixo da boina preta, o cachecol vermelho-vivo quebrando o luto. Sua pele alva brilhava sob as lâmpadas fluorescentes do corredor do hospital. Parecia um espectro. Um cavaleiro da Morte esperando a oportunidade de arrancar-lhe a alma. Um anjo negro.

Viu-o endireitar as costas e se levantar lentamente. Caminhou em sua direção tão graciosamente que parecia não tocar o chão. Tinha agora plena visão de seu rosto. Um rosto que havia sido esculpido em marfim por mãos divinas. Tão pálida era sua pele, tão perfeito era seu desenho. O sorriso mal movia seus lábios claros, mas era suficiente para expor as presas protuberantes. Uma beleza de magnitude incomparável, porém uma beleza conhecida, que não mais a fazia suspirar ou paralisar. Com exceção de seus grandes orbes dourados. Eles tinham adquirido um brilho místico. Mágico. Não brilhavam mais como o sol, pareciam haver sugado toda a luz prateada da lua e misturado-a com o ouro. E, com um pouco mais de atenção, poderia diferir o relampejar de milhares de estrelas. E sem que desse por si, estava mergulhada naquele céu dourado, em total estado de torpor, onde a dor de seu corpo não mais existia. Sentia apenas o calor dele junto a seu corpo. Os braços reconfortantes e fortes envolvendo seu corpo. Apertando-a tão delicadamente como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que se quebraria ao menor descuido. Afagou-lhe os longos cabelos negros, afundando o rosto no pescoço alvo da garota, apenas para sentir novamente o cheiro da pele dela. Algo tão sutil que o olfato humano não seria capaz de captar. Kagome tentou falar algo, mas antes da primeira silaba ele pediu silêncio. Colocando suavemente a mão fria sobre os lábios rosados da morena. Um pedido irrecusável.

Ele se afastou para falar no balcão. O mundo estremeceu no momento em que a soltou. A dor veio avassaladora. O hospital perdendo a luz gradativamente. E antes que tudo se tornasse escuridão aqueles olhos dourados iluminaram tudo. O demônio passou o braço por sua cintura fina e a fez andar. Estava em total inércia novamente. Hipnotizada por aquela face iluminada. Agarrada a sua capa preta, como se fosse a única coisa intacta e segura em meio ao apocalipse.

Os passos suaves dele a conduziram até o estacionamento. Para dentro de um carro estacionado próximo. Ele a estava levando por um caminho desconhecido. Mas nada importava desde que pudessem estar juntos. Nem as palavras. Permaneceram em silêncio absoluto durante a quase meia hora de viajem. Apenas o som da respiração da menina produzia algum ruído no interior do veiculo.

Ele parou o carro em uma marina. Os mastros altos dos veleiros se estendiam longe. O barulho do mar ecoava na noite escura. Apenas as estrelas iluminavam o céu, pois a lua ainda jazia curva, em seu quarto - crescente. Ele desabotoou o sobre - tudo antes de sentar-se a beira do longo píer de madeira envelhecida. Não nevava desde a noite anterior e tudo estava frio e úmido. A garota sentiu os respingos salgados do mar em seus lábios e decidiu sentar-se também. Mais um longo período de silêncio se estendeu. Apenas o som baixo e relaxante das ondas batendo cansadas nos cascos polidos das embarcações. Até que o desejo de ouvir a voz metálica, quente, do demônio já consumia os últimos resquícios de sua consciência.

A boca se mexeu sem emitir nenhum ruído. Nem mesmo obteve a atenção dele, que permanecia perdido na imensidão negra da água. – o que... – conseguiu em uma nova tentativa. – o que houve... Com seus olhos...?

Ele ameaçou uma gargalhada e impulsionou o corpo para frente. A boina caiu desajeitada sobre suas pernas. Largou-a de lado e alisou a cabelo com uma das mãos. Agora os longos fios prateado balançavam suavemente com a brisa fria que vinha do oceano. Aproveitou para desamarrar o cachecol, e deixá-lo apenas pendurado em seus ombros. Moveu levemente o corpo para fitá-la. O rosto calmo com um sorriso suave.

– O que houve... Com meus olhos? – apenas repetiu a pergunta. Podia tê-la ignorado e passado para um assunto de verdade, já que sabia que a única coisa que ela queria era reafirmar os laços. Preferiu não fazê-lo.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Cinzas ao vento nesta manhã gelada. Depois da tempestade de sangue não há arco-íris. Muito menos esperança.**

**Próximo capítulo: "O paraíso dentro do inferno". Existe? Claro... Está em seu rosto. Toda vez que sorri mostrando o sangue em sua boca delicada.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de tanta espera, enfim está concluído o demorado capítulo 28. Acreditariam em mim que o próximo virá em breve? Talvez não, mas não os culpo. Foi uma longa e entediante espera. Deixe me contar algo de valor importante.

Desde o dia em que publiquei a nota até hoje (aproximadamente um mês), dediquei-me a leitura. Li tudo que pude. Devorando papéis e agravando a minha lordose. Li pela primeira vez Desafiando Deus (não tenho nem sequer o hábito de reler o capítulo que acabei de escrever, isso foi inédito) com o intuito de verificar o desaparecimento de ou a perda de personalidade dos personagens. Por sorte tudo segue como tinha em mente. Também li dois livros, e parto agora para uma aventura de 700 páginas, com tamanha empolgação que me desconheço. Acabei, então, refinando (e por que não dizer também _voltando_) a minha forma de escrita. Com um pouco mais de sensações, talvez... Também li todos os mangás que pude. Letras de músicas e poemas. Contos também. Faço questão de compartilhá-los em meu fotolog.

Sobre minhas férias... Bem elas foram bastante longas... Mais de um mês, creio. Mas passei-as de uma forma um tanto quanto inusitada. Acordava, comia, dormia, acordava, comia, chorava, dormia, acordava... Nada de divertido e inusitado, mas extremamente necessário!

Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews! Muito obrigada a todas! _"Thais: A respeito do livro CREPÚSCULO, de STEPHENIE MEYER, digo que o tive em minhas mãos por várias vezes (já que vou mais à livraria do que qualquer outro lugar do shopping), mas infelizmente não tive a oportunidade de lê-lo (já que algo chamado "dinheiro" tem passado bem longe de minhas mãozinhas...). Por hora contento-me com meu acervo digital :) Muitíssimo obrigada pela dica (estava com bastante receio de não gostar já que detesto ver meus amados Vampiros como vilões)."_

Muito tempo sem aparecer, coisas de mais para falar...

Dica: Leitura – Mangá Vampire Knight (Shoujo muito bem elaborado, que deixa de ser apenas estética e vem com um conteúdo encantador.). Publicado desde maio de 2007 pela Panini, mas disponível na internet (hehee). Há também a primeira temporada do anime, que segue perfeitamente o mangá, sem deixar a desejar. Download do mangá e anime disponível no meu fotolog (link no perfil).

Sintam-se beijados e abraçados!!

Até breve, Sanetoki-san.


	29. 29 O paraíso dentro do inferno

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 29 – '****O paraíso dentro do inferno'**

•

•

•

"_Podia tê-la ignorado e passado para um assunto de verdade, já que sabia que a única coisa que ela queria era reafirmar os laços. __Preferiu não fazê-lo."_

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

_(__E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira  
Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

– não sei bem... – ergueu os olhos para o céu escuro – talvez seja porque passei a noite inteira chorando... – fixou-se na face clara da garota – ou quem sabe o choque de ver seus ossos expostos...

Kagome permaneceu calada apenas o encarando. – foi uma cena que vi poucas vezes em todo esse tempo que estou na Terra... Todo aquele sangue... – A morena se contorceu e gemeu baixinho. Algo como uma faca pareceu ter atravessado seu corpo. – você conhece a dor... De perder um grande amigo, princesa?

A pergunta foi séria e resposta merecidamente verdadeira. Não, ela não conhecia. – eu também não... Até ontem... – o demônio abaixou a cabeça concentrando-se no trançado vermelho do tricô de seu cachecol. – ainda não consegui distinguir o que foi mais horripilante naquele momento... Juntar os pedaços de teu corpo... Ou ver Auriel tornar-se cinzas lentamente...

– Auriel? – o nome lhe resultou estranho.

– nem mesmo os anjos da guarda podem interferir no destino traçado por Deus... Auriel usou toda a sua energia para recuperá-la e mesmo depois do corpo perfeito... A alma não quis voltar... Então aquele idiota deu a própria alma para arrancar a sua do Inferno... Mas mesmo que não o tivesse feito, iria morrer de esgotamento mesmo...

– está dizendo que Miroku está morto? É isso!? – os olhos negros da púbere banharam-se em lágrimas quentes.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_(__E tudo que posso sentir é este momento  
E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida  
E cedo ou tarde se acaba  
Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)_

– Eu conheço Auriel há muitos e muitos séculos... Tanto tempo que o companheirismo que adquirimos superou a rivalidade e não mais podíamos nos matar... Agora ele deve estar feliz em minha casa... Com aquela que sempre amou...

A garota chorava desamparada. Não havia nada que o demônio pudesse fazer. Tocá-la parecia um insulto. Olhou as próprias mãos abertas sobre o colo e escondeu-as dentro da manga do sobretudo. Era como se o cheiro de enxofre nunca mais fosse sair. Aquele pesadelo iria atormentá-lo até o fim.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_(__E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

– _Por quê? Por que ela não acorda!? – o rapaz moreno estava ajoelhado sacudindo o corpo inerte. O sangue ainda escorria por suas costas manchando as plumas brancas. Suas longas asas protegiam a garota desacordada da neve. O rapaz a sua frente estava mais caído do que sentado. As mãos agarradas aos cabelos grisalhos. O rosto borrado de sangue. Uma caricatura desesperada tremendo de agonia. – POR QUÊ?_

_O demônio engatinhou para mais perto. As lágrimas de sangue umedeciam seus lábios arroxeados e pingavam do queixo no rosto da púbere. Acariciou seu rosto devagar e pela primeira vez sentiu-se mais quente que ela. Estava terminado._

– _está... Morta... – foi quase inaudível. Mas o anjo chorou, manchando o rosto de vermelho enquanto as cinzas caiam junto com neve._

– _não pode acabar assim... – limpou o rosto – traga a alma dela! Traga de volta!_

– _não posso entrar no Inferno assim! Não é tão fácil! – as cinzas grudavam no rosto molhado. As asas do anjo já haviam virado pó. – acha que não a quero também!?_

_O anjo largou com cuidado o corpo no chão e ajeitou os cabelos negros da púbere. Um beijo de adeus._

– _Senhor do Inferno... – o demônio paralisou. – eu o invoco! – o anjo olhou dentro dos olhos alaranjados do demônio._

– _Cale a boca Auriel! Não faça isso!_

_Era desesperador demais..._

– _eu invoco o pecado maior! Senhor de Tártaro! O mais poderoso descendente de Lúcifer! Você... Meu melhor... Amigo... – as mãos cinzas do anjo desfizeram em pó com o toque de um minúsculo floco de neve. A carne estava se desfazendo lentamente. – eu, Auriel, a Chama de Deus, o Norte cardeal e a Terra, responsável pelo orbe do Sol e os olhos de Deus, ofereço a minha alma divina, tão antiga quanto o mundo humano, em troca da alma amaldiçoada desta humana!_

– _NÃO! – o grito estremeceu o chão e ensurdeceria qualquer ser vivo. – não é uma troca justa!_

– _não é uma troca... É um presente... É a minha redenção... Não pode negar... Não há como... Negar..._

– _não posso! Eu recuso... Hrist me decapitaria..._

– _ah Hrist... Minha bela Hrist... – o anjo fechou os olhos derramando uma ultima lágrima – logo não dará mais tempo..._

– _Auriel... – o demônio murmurou. Eram perdas muito dolorosas para apenas uma noite. O corpo do anjo tombou. O outro rapaz o amparou e ouviu seu ultimo pedido. Um sussurro abafado e sofrido. As garras perfuraram a carne e o demônio arrancou de seu peito uma luz branca e forte, que tremia na mão ensangüentada._

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

_(__E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão  
Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes  
É, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva)_

– Terá lugar apropriado... Pra uma alma tão suja quanto a minha?

A pergunta não foi respondida pela lua pálida que o demônio observava, nem pela garota em prantos ao seu lado. E foi assim que Kagome permaneceu, chorando por um tempo incontável, até o rosto doer. Era tão horrível pensar que teria provocado a morte dele. Um sentimento pesado de mais.

O estomago embrulhou e garota curvou-se apertando o abdômen. Novamente a sensação de um golpe de lamina. O ar mal chegava aos pulmões. O demônio observou calmamente a púbere se contorcendo e gemendo. Seus olhos dourados pareciam imutáveis. Inatingíveis.

– não consigo... Respirar... – a mãozinha tremula e enluvada se agarrou a manga negra do casaco do rapaz. – o que...

– não fale nada... Eu tirei a sua alma do inferno e enfiei em um corpo morto... Agora ela está rejeitando o receptáculo... – a morena gritou com a dor e agarrou-se mais forte.

– eu estou... Morrendo... De novo...?

– disse para ficar calada... – tirou a mão que o prendia e a segurou forte – você quer morrer?

– não...

O demônio a puxou lentamente para seu colo. Movendo-a delicadamente. Apoiando seu rosto pálido em seu peito. Acariciou os longos cabelos negros da púbere.

– então não vou deixá-la morrer... De novo não...

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_(__E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu. Tudo foi rápido de mais. Aquele demônio iniciou um ritual que vira apenas em filmes de terror. Algo que ela sempre repudiou. Algo que se tornou belo e tentador. Que fez seu corpo arder e adormecer rapidamente. O cachecol foi arrancado e jogado ao mar. As garras perfuraram a pele de mármore e o sangue jorrou. Fluiu como um rio escorrendo pela garganta e manchando as roupas. Um sangue um tanto mais escuro que o normal. Ele mantinha o rosto calmo. Um leve sorriso e fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor dos lábios macios dela no ferimento. E o tempo parou só pros dois. Era um liquido viciante que a jovem sugava com força. Um sangue frio e alcoólico que queimava por dentro. Irracional. Ardia e gelava. Entorpecedor, embriagante e insensato. O rapaz finalmente se mexeu. Abraçou-a com força e colocou a boca em seu ouvido.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…

_(__E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito pra não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu...)_

– não me importo de morrer por você... Só quero que saiba que irá fazer isso...

A voz dele já não era mais metálica. Estava fraca e sussurrada. Suave. Kagome abriu os olhos finalmente e entendeu o que fazia. Estava deitada sobre ele com a boca agarrada em seu pescoço. Um animal sedento. Uma presa consciente, adorável. Ele deixou que ela fizesse o que queria. Mas ela não queria! Era repugnante! O largou rapidamente. E o mundo inteiro pareceu um redemoinho. Ficou tonta e caiu sobre seu peito. As luzes escureceram devagar até a mais completa escuridão. E tudo se desligou com o som suave das batidas lentas do coração.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Tardes amanheceres e adiantados pôres-do-sol, assim como  
minhas cenas preferidas****.  
Proximo capítulo:: 'Mãos dadas' e a vida era perfeita, exatamente como nas telas de cinema.****Eu lutei contra todos eles apenas para abraçá-la perto e forte. Mas alguém se importa?**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Enfim... Eu ainda estou viva afinal... Digamos que houve muitos contratempos. Mas agora espero que esteja tudo bem. E que eu tenha mais tempo, já que finalmente eu me formei (e vou tirar um tempo pra vagabundear, oras eu mereço... u.u). Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz com elas :)

Acho Íris uma música linda... Sim ela é linda... Preciso me lembrar de pôr mais músicas nas estórias... u.û

Bom eu tenho feito muitas coisas (como se isso interessasse alguém) e lido muito... Muito mesmo... Então vou recomendar algumas coisas n.n (ah não eu não recebo por isso... _infelizmente_).

**Livro:** A Rainha dos Condenados, Anne Rice (a rainha do conto gótico. Livro delicioso. Lembrando que é o número três da série Crônicas Vampirescas).

**Manga:** os céus foram muitos... O ultimo foi Battle Royale, Koushun Takami e Masayuki Taguchi, licenciado pela Conrad Editora (mas não é tão difícil de achá-lo na internet...) mas sugiro que leia a sinopse antes... Necessita de estômago forte... u.u" E pra dar uma aliviada um Yaoi muito bom: Love Neco, Kasuhiko Mishima (shoujo gracioso :) e engraçado como todo bom yaoi).

Abraços, beijos e pretendo voltar em breve!

Espero e-mails, reviews e pessoinhas perturbando... Não me decepcionem, hein ;)


	30. 30 Mãos dadas

_Música do capítulo anterior: Goo Goo Dolls – Íris (esqueci de colocar -.-")_

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 30 – '****Mãos dadas'**

•

•

•

"_O largou rapidamente. E o mundo inteiro pareceu um redemoinho. Ficou tonta e caiu sobre seu peito. As luzes escureceram devagar até a mais completa escuridão. E tudo se desligou com o som suave das batidas lentas do coração"._

Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up, from below  
Such a brilliant star you are  
And will your love keep burn me baby  
Burn a hole right through my eyes  
All the short times feel like no time  
I thought you'd ought know

_(__Acorde  
Meu amor  
Eu nunca pensei que você iria me fazer, quebrar  
Agora eu estou de cima para baixo  
Você é uma estrela tão brilhante  
E seu amor irá continuar queimando baby  
Queimando um buraco através de meus olhos  
Todos esses pequenos tempos parece como sem tempo  
Eu pensei que você deveria saber)_

Abriu os olhos devagar. O relógio marcava seis da tarde e o céu começava a escurecer. Ar frio do inverno estava limitado ao exterior do quarto, dentro estava aconchegante e perfumado. A morena sentou na cama e abraçou os joelhos. – _que estranho... Não sinto nada de diferente... Isso é bom? O que realmente aconteceu?_ – caminhou até o espelho para ajeitar o cabelo. – _certo... Estou vendo meu reflexo... Meu corpo está normal, oras! E estou faminta, aiii, quero porco... Macarrão com carne de porco e bolo de chocolate..._ – Parou repentinamente frente à porta do cômodo, a mão sobre a maçaneta. – _que silencio é esse? É como se não tivesse ninguém em casa... Vovó Kaede deveria estar preparando o jantar... Não ouço nada... Nem os animais no bosque... Só o vento... Por que meu peito dói?_

Kagome abriu a porta bruscamente e se deparou com o corredor destruído. Os vasos quebrados, quadros derrubados, o tapete rasgado. – o que aconteceu aqui!? – A visão embaçou – Kaede! Vovó Kaede! – começou a andar e gritar pelo corredor – Sango! Mi- _Miroku... _– uma lágrima solitária umedeceu seu rosto e secou antes de cair. – _se ao menos aquele demônio idiota estivesse aqui..._

– você é tão... Ingrata... Comigo... – a voz estava falhada e rouca, mas era ele. Estava sentado na escada do segundo andar, encostado na parede.

– ora seu... Saia de dentro da minha ca... beça... – a voz sumiu ao vê-lo mais claramente. As roupas pretas estavam rasgadas. Os cabelos molhados de sangue caídos pelos degraus. Os olhos vermelhos opacos e enormes. A boca aberta com presas enormes vazava sangue, era quase um focinho. E o sangue continuava seu caminho até o tapete já saturado e escorria pelos degraus restantes. Ele era um monstro assustador. Um monstro abatido.

– o que aconteceu!? – a púbere correu ao seu encontro.

– fale... Baixo...

I'm so far gone now  
I've been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?

_(__Eu estou tão longe agora,_

_eu estive correndo no vazio  
Eu estou tão longe agora  
Você quer me levar?)_

Ela o olhou melhor. Estava coberto de arranhões. Podia ver o sangue minar da boca, barriga e cabeça. – a sua orelha... Onde está sua orelha..?

O sorriso deixou as presas maiores. – estou mais preocupado em... Onde está meu braço esquerdo... – o demônio desencostou o corpo da parede e tombou no colo da garota, pressionando o que restou do braço.

A garota apertou os olhos. O estômago embrulhou com a cena. Sentiu o sangue morno dele escorrer por suas pernas. – _coragem Kagome... Coragem... Precisa ajudar..._

– consegue andar?

– não mesmo...

– eu vou pegar... Algo para limpar você e fazer os curativos... – o colocou de volta a posição anterior e levantou – e água... É... água é bom...

A morena foi e voltou algumas vezes com lençóis de algodão, tinas de água, bandagens e remédios. E fez seu trabalho com maestria. Em pouco tempo praticamente todos os machucados estavam limpos e devidamente medicados. Com exceção de um corte profundo no abdômen e o braço amputado.

– linha e agulha... Princesa... – a voz ainda estava fraca.

– não vou conseguir... – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

– eu é que não... Vou conseguir com um braço só...

Do  
Do you  
Do you know?  
Do you know how long I´ve waited  
To look up from below?  
Just to find someone like you,  
And will your love live burning baby,  
Burn a hole right through my heart  
I think I might just trust you maybe  
But I'm not sure  
Im not sure I wanna know

_(__Você sabe?  
Você sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei?  
Para olhar de cima para baixo  
Apenas para encontrar alguém como você?  
E seu amor acenderá uma chama em mim baby?  
Queimar um buraco através de meu coração  
Eu acho que eu deveria apenas confiar em você, talvez  
Mas eu não tenho certeza  
Não tenho certeza se eu quero saber)_

A menina mordeu o lábio e foi buscar o que devia. – olhe para mim Kagome... Olhe nos meus olhos... – ela obedeceu temerosa – junte com uma mão... E costure... – a mensagem que os olhos dele passaram foi clara: **seja rápida**.

Enxugou o rosto e começou. Era estranho fazer aquilo e o sangue deixava tudo mais difícil.

– achei! – a púbere olhou surpresa. – está ali... Na outra escada... Como ele foi parar lá..? – Kagome acompanhou o olhar dele e se deparou com outra poça de sangue nos degraus da escada que levava ao térreo. – já acabou ai? ... Pegue pra mim...

– você ta de brincadeira né? – parou atônita.

– ainda dá tempo de por no lugar... Rápido...

Acabou indo. –_ que horrível! É um braço! Como nos filmes de terror! Um braço! Estou segurando um braço!_

O demônio o encaixou como quem monta um brinquedo. E ela o costurou. Era como costurar uma boneca de pano. Afinal, ele não sentia dor? E ficou uma sensação para o resto da vida, perfurar a carne viva com a agulha inúmeras vezes. Movimentos precisos e rápidos apesar do stress visível.

– minha perna esquerda... Está quebrada...

A garota ainda passava as faixas. – como assim..?

– dois... O fêmur e... A fíbula... – recebeu um olhar atônito – duas costelas... Não três... Não consigo respirar... Direito...

– o que eu faço? – por mais que ela estivesse séria ele sorriu. As presas enormes a mostra.

– acho que eu consigo... Ir sozinho... Só preciso... – segurou com força a mão da garota. – feche os olhos...

Kagome sentiu o impacto dos joelhos no chão de madeira. O sangue espirrou em seu rosto e abriu os olhos para ver o corpo do demônio cair inerte sobre sua cama. Tinha usado o que restava de energia. Ela o ajeitou no leito e sentou ao seu lado para limpar o sangue que escorreu em sua boca.

I think you could make me girl,  
Could make me take my life  
I know you could break me girl,  
Take all of me  
All of me, yeah, hey!

_(__Eu acho que você poderia me fazer, garota  
Poderia me fazer e tirar minha vida  
Eu sei que você poderia me quebrar, garota  
Tirar tudo de mim  
Tudo de mim, yeah hey)_

– confortável..? – ele apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso. A cabeça logo tombou, precisava descansar.

– está frio...

A morena se apressou em aumentar o aquecedor e cobri-lo melhor. – assim está bom? – não teve resposta – _ah ele já dormiu... _– Kagome o observou durante algum tempo antes de descer para jantar. – _espero que ele melhore logo... Afinal alguém tem que me explicar por que minha casa está destruída... aff..._

Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up, from below  
Such a brilliant star you are

_(__Acorde  
Meu amor  
Eu nunca pensei que você iria me fazer, quebrar  
Agora eu estou de cima para baixo  
Você é uma estrela tão brilhante)_

(The Used – Lunacy Fringe _(__Abismo__Lunático__)_)

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Nossos sonhos são os mesmos há muito tempo. Mas não há mais muito tempo pra sonhar.**

**Proximo capítulo:: '****O coração' sempre arrasa a razão . Há tantos sonhos a sonhar, há tantas vidas a viver...**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Olha só quem apareceu em menos de um mês! Até atualizei meu profile O.O Estou decidida a dar uma empurrada na estória. _**A Kagome virou vampira? Meu lindo demônio vai morrer?**_ Não conto! Não conto! xP~ Continuem acompanhando... huhuhu...

Taty: Obrigada! Quantos elogios... Valeu mesmo! ;)

Pessoal que escreve fic (mesmo que não seja no FF) façam propaganda da sua fic. Eu estou querendo ler umas histórias novas então diga: hei lê a fic tal... Irei ler com certeza! _(e deixar review x)~ _) Certo?? É isso... Beijos, abraços e até logo...


	31. 31 O coração

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 31 – ****'O coração'**

•

•

•

"_Kagome o observou durante algum tempo antes de descer para jantar. – espero que ele melhore logo... Afinal alguém tem que me explicar por que minha casa está destruída... aff..."_

– senhorita Kagome? – uma jovem ruiva estava parada na base da escadaria. Vestia o engomado uniforme das empregadas. As sardas eram ressaltadas pela pele extremamente clara.

A morena desceu as escadas com o olhar fixo na jovem e parou em sua frente. – não te conheço...

A empregada sorriu envergonhada pelo comentário tão direto. – é justamente por isso que a chamei... Meu nome é Mahua, fui contratada para ficar no lugar da senhorita Sango...

– Mahua... – repetiu tentando assimilar o nome.

– é indígena

Kagome a olhou demoradamente. – desculpe... Estou sendo indelicada... – massageou as têmporas e mais uma vez se perdeu no rosto da outra jovem. – sabe se tem algo para comer? Acho que vou desmaiar...

– a senhora Kaede já preparou o jantar...

– maravilha... _"minha cabeça dói... estou enjoada... faminta e preocupada... meu cabelo vai começar a cair desse jeito..."_ – rumou em direção à cozinha, mas parou voltando-se para ruiva que não havia saído do lugar. – Mahua, né? Desculpa mesmo, é que não estou me sentindo bem... Escuta o primeiro andar está... Uma bagunça... – deu uma pequena pausa para respirar fundo – chame quem estiver desocupado e... Limpe tudo... Jogue tudo que estiver quebrado fora, e arranque os tapetes para lavar...

– claro madame...

– ah Mahua! Não faça barulho, não faça perguntas e principalmente **não entre no meu quarto!**

– sim senhora! – a garota bateu continência imitando um soldado e partiu em direção aos aposentos dos empregados.

A morena ainda ficou parada na sala meditando – _"no lugar da Sango... acho que aquele besta falou alguma coisa sobre isso... ela e Miroku tinham um caso, não era? Auriel... como era mesmo o nome de verdade da Sango? Froya era a mãe... Selene... Só de lembrar o nome já me dá uma dor no peito... Pagina virada, Kagome! Pagina virada!"_ – sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Entrou na cozinha e viu a velha senhora escrevendo em um livro antigo. Tinha os cabelos brancos presos no costumeiro coque. Assim que notou a presença da jovem fechou rapidamente o livro e o guardou em cima da geladeira.

– o jantar já está pronto, senhora...

– é... Mahua me disse...

– que bom que já se conheceram... É mesmo uma pena que minha neta tenha que se afastar, o irmãozinho dela não está nada bem... Mas essa moça que contratei é bastante competente...

Kagome se sentou – o que temos hoje?

– uma macarronada com carne de porco, estilo oriental, imaginei que a senhora gostasse...

– não brinca! Verdade?? – os olhos da garota brilharam diante do prato cheio. – por acaso... A senhora não teria feito assim... Tipo... Um bolo de chocolate?

– sinto muito... Deveria ter lhe consultado... O bolo que fiz é de frutas cítricas...

– tudo bem... _"era querer demais mesmo..."_

Kagome comeu tudo que pode e ficou observando a governanta lavar a louça.

– está tudo bem, senhora Kagome?

– onde estava o dia inteiro? – perguntou calmamente.

– cuidando da casa, onde mais? Acredita que eu mesma tive que limpar os degraus da entrada? Mal se podiam abrir as portas por causa da neve-

– onde estava o dia inteiro!? – o rosto da garota se converteu em uma máscara dura e séria.

– eu estava... Aqui... – a senhora se apoiou assustada na pia.

– está me chamando de idiota!? – seus olhos negros arderam ameaçando lagrimas que a garota jamais permitiria derramarem-se – É ISSO!? – se levantou bruscamente fazendo a cadeira cair.

– senhora... De forma alguma... O que houve..?

– é isso que todos vocês pensam? Que eu sou uma idiota! – puxou os cabelos nervosamente – eu não sou boba! Sabe quantos prêmios eu já ganhei? Sete! Sete prêmios nacionais! Eu fui a melhor aluna do melhor colégio de Paris por toda a minha carreira escolar! Você... – apertou os punhos – e todas as pessoas nesta casa... Pensam que vai ficar tudo bem fingindo que não viram nada? Que vão me fazer de idiota? Que podem me enlouquecer!? Vocês não podem!

– senhora Kagome... Por favor, tenha calma... Não é nada disso...

– cale essa sua maldita boca! Estou farta de todos mentindo pra mim!

– ninguém está mentindo Kagome...

– você está mentindo! Ele passou mais de dez horas sangrando naquela escadaria e ninguém viu!? Explique-me como ninguém viu!?

– do que... Está falando?

– eu amava Sesshou-Maru... Como meu irmão de verdade... – sua voz diminuiu – e ele quase cortou a minha garganta... Sango era minha única amiga! E ela mentiu... Miroku mentiu... Todos... Todos querem me enganar... Todos mentem pra mim... O único que nunca mentiu... – Kagome se fixou na velha assustada a sua frente. Sua cabeça tombou um pouco para o lado, a boca semi-aberta. Olhos opacos e gelados. Decadente. – o único que sempre disse a verdade... Por mais que me machucasse... – levou as mãos ao coração – foi 'ele'...

A senhora caiu sentada em choque enquanto a garota correu. A morena subiu as escadas apressada. Tropeçou em rapaz que tirava o tapete do corredor e caiu batendo o rosto no chão.

– madame! Tudo bem? –antes que pudesse abaixar para ajudá-la a púbere já havia levantado e continuado a corrida até seu quarto.

Trancou a porta atrás de si e parou para recuperar o fôlego. Ele estava lá. Deitado, da mesma maneira que ela o havia deixado. Os olhos vermelhos fixos nela.

– venha cá, querida...

As lagrimas presas caíram ardendo ainda mais. Escorriam cristalinas pela pele corada. Ela correu uma ultima vez. Direto para a cama. Aninhou-se ao lado dele e afundou o rosto em seu peito. Um choro escandaloso.

– não chore sem motivo... Não gosto quando tu choras... – a voz dele estava mais suave que o de costume. Mais doce. A menina ergueu o rosto para vê-lo. – acabou o conto de fadas? – ele enxugou o rosto dela com o lençol. – sua boca está sangrando... – ela tocou o lábio devagar e percebeu que o tinha cortado quando caiu. – me deixe cuidar disso... – Kagome ergueu o corpo e deitou com cuidado sobre ele. Deixou que lambesse o sangue que escorreu e logo já havia esquecido tudo e o beijava cada vez mais forte.

– ainda não posso me mexer, Kagome...

– aqui... – ela se levantou para tirar a blusa e deitou de novo. – você precisa se alimentar... – afastou o próprio cabelo do pescoço – pra ficar bom logo...

– a minha princesa... É tão gentil... – a morena o abraçou com força quando sentiu os dentes do demônio rasgarem sua garganta. A dor momentânea. Um prazer sem fim. O corpo dele embaixo do seu, a pressão dos lábios em seu pescoço, a mão fria que deslizava e acariciava suas costas, cada mínimo detalhe, cada pequeno toque, podia sentir com uma intensidade nunca provada. A língua dele estava agora quente, e deslizava devagar pelo ferimento. Kagome continuou sobre ele. O observando.

– não estou mais com aquela cara horrível, não é? – ele perguntou.

– não... – deslizou a mão pela face de mármore dele. Os olhos dourados brilhavam como estrelas. Os lábios, tão bem desenhados, estavam avermelhados, manchados de sangue. Era o mesmo rosto de sempre, porém sua luminescência nunca parecia igual – está lindo como sempre... – sorriu notando que ele desviara o olhar. Ela deitou ao seu lado novamente e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

– hei, Kagome... – ele passeava com dedos pelo cabelo negro da púbere – está ouvindo?

– sim... – sussurrou. – seu coração...

– consegue sentir? Bate no mesmo ritmo que o seu...

– é... É tão bom...

– sabe o que acontece quando acaba um conto de fadas?

– o que? – perguntou desinteressada.

– vem o _**felizes para sempre...**_

– bobo... – fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Nós poderíamos estar no parque e dança****r ao lado de uma árvore, chutando as folhas que víssemos. Ou numa praia escura com uma vista negra.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Ninguém' sabe o problema que eu fui ou a melhoria existente. E no fim, apenas há tempestade em mim.**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Mais uma madrugada e eu aqui sem dormir... Já contei pra vocês que eu troquei muito literalmente o dia pela noite? (acordei às 17h hoje -.-") Minha mãe já desistiu de mim... u.u""

A Kagome toco o terror! (se contorce) xP Ah já tava na hora... Bem... Toda cena de troca de liquido vital me deixa, digamos, desnorteada... É que eu vejo uma magia tão linda, um amor tão brutal, através do beijo de um vampiro! (olhos brilhando) Qualquer dia vão me mandar pra um sanatório... Nem ligo! xP Muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! San fica feliz com o apoio de vocês! Boas vindas às novas leitoras! (agarra, agarra, agarra) Fiquem tranqüilas que San promete que não foge mais! u.u" Não posso responder as perguntas de vocês (acredito que vocês já soubessem disso, mas...) juro que tudo isso será explicado nos próximos capítulos... e quando San promete, San cumpre! (determinada)

E mais uma vez pedindo: Quem tem fic me avisa que eu quero ler!!!

Comentário totalmente desnecessário: ganhei uma caneta linda da minha mãe! Agora posso finalmente pintar meus desenhos... (feliz xD)

Kah Yumi: Eu apaguei as duas notas que tinha escrito, provavelmente foi isso... O FF ainda é um site que funciona bem :)

Vejo vocês em breve, beijos

**~Sanetoki-san~**


	32. 32 Ninguém

**Desafiando Deus**

**Capitulo 32 – ****'Ninguém'**

•

•

•

"– _sabe o que acontece quando acaba um conto de fadas?_

– _o que? – perguntou desinteressada._

– _vem o __**felizes para sempre...**_

– _bobo... – fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte."_

– já vai dormir?

A garota ergueu os olhos e se deparou com o par de orbes dourados e cintilantes do demônio. – estou cansada... Você torturou de mais a minha cabeça hoje... Nem acredito no que eu fiz... Você não sente dor não? – ergueu o corpo apoiando os cotovelos no colchão macio.

Ele sorriu. Deixou a mão deslizar pelas melenas negras até tombar no leito. – não sei se você é absurdamente corajosa ou exageradamente louca...

Esperava ser repreendido, mas ela riu divertida. Segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e lhe deu um estalado beijo na testa. – ah eu sou louca... Completamente louca... _"por você..."_

O rapaz analisou o sorriso que brotou nos lábios dela. Algo estranhamente luminoso havia passado por sua mente humana. Mordeu-se por dentro por não ter forças para entrar em sua cabeça. Sabia que ela odiava quando fazia isso. Não gastaria energia para ser odiado.

Ela deitou novamente. Ajeitou o cobertor sobre eles. Ainda sentia o corpo dele frio. Mas agora, quando deixa perder um pouco de tempo prestando atenção, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo. Mas era um som sofrido, como se órgão fizesse força extra para cumprir sua função. Ele deveria estar exausto. Por um momento as cenas na escadaria voltaram a sua mente. – _"eu estava tão desesperada que nem me dei conta de tudo que eu fiz..." –_ Aquilo a fez se sentir bem. O havia ajudado tanto.

Estava tão distraída que o toque suave das garras dele em seu braço a assustou. – desculpe – ele murmurou baixinho. Os olhos fixos em um ponto do teto.

– não precisa se desculpar... Não faz seu feitio... – ela deslizou a mão por seu peito e a repousou sobre o ferimento no abdômen dele. – devo dizer que está... Gentil de mais hoje...

Ele permaneceu com o olhar perdido. – posso te dar um sem numero de razões para isso... Mas a mais importante é que estou completamente dependente de você... Se ainda não percebeu...

Kagome soltou-se dele e sentou na cama com cuidado. Algo que ela não havia se dado conta. Algo que espetou como um espinho o coração. Um demônio imortal reduzido a um cãozinho atropelado. Ele pouco se movia e aparentemente todos aqueles poderes fantásticos o haviam abandonado. E agora? Ela não podia protegê-lo de nada. Não podia fazer nada alem de olhar. Nada! A face dela tremeu.

Ele sorriu como se não tivesse importância alguma. – sabia... Enquanto os cortes não fecharem... Até uma humana como você pode me matar com as mãos nuas...

Aquilo foi a ultima gota d'água. A morena se curvou apoiando o rosto na barriga dura dele. Caiu no choro. Ele estava tão frágil assim?

– hei... Não chore... – sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua.

– "_não vai adiantar nada mesmo..."_ – ela levantou e limpou o rosto. O surpreendeu com um olhar determinado – eu sei que não sou muito útil... E que você deve estar preocupado em ficar em minhas, mas... – segurou firme a mão dele, que antes estava sobre a sua – eu irei me esforçar ao máximo! Você vai ficar bom! É só me dizer o que precisa...

Algum sentimento perturbou a visão do demônio por alguns segundos. Definitivamente ela estava se jogando de cabeça no abismo que era a alma dele. – apenas fique do meu lado... – a voz saiu fraca e suave. – está frio...

**o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome voltou do seu ateliê tarde. Havia passado todo dia lá e saído apenas para comer. Carregava com certo carinho uma estátua de gesso. Era um cavalo apoiado apenas nas patas traseiras. A crina congelada imitava o balanço do vento. Pretendia colocá-lo sobre a penteadeira. Observou que o corredor já estava reconstituído. Mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando tocou a maçaneta do quarto. Algo estava muito errado. De quem era aquela voz?

– criança maldita... – a mulher estava montada sobre o rapaz. Apoiava todo seu peso no joelho, esmagando seu abdômen e fazendo o sangue espirrar toda vez que se movia. – o que fez foi imperdoável... – os olhos dela eram púrpuros. Combinavam lindamente com os olhos rubis dele. O sangue começou a vazar sem controle pela boca, tingindo o mármore branco de sua pele. – se a Rainha não teve coragem de matá-lo... – agarrou-o pela franja prateada, enquanto erguia as longas garras negras da outra mão. Ele estava completamente inerte. – eu mesma farei i-

A fala foi interrompida pela perda momentânea de consciência. A estátua se partiu ao meio na nuca, sujando os cabelos ruivos de sangue e pequenos fragmentos de gesso branco. Em seguida foi a dor do corpo atirado ao chão. A mulher tentou se levantar e recebeu um chute na canela fazendo com que tombasse ainda tonta no chão. A morena havia se colocado entre ela e a cama. Entre ela e seu objetivo.

– humana repugnante... Você é a maior culpada... – ergueu os olhos roxos de encontro aos da púbere. Era como ver o próprio diabo. – me devolva Auriel! – o grito foi agudo e desesperado – VOCE O MATOU!

Kagome a olhou com pena. Ela o amava? O amava mais do que ela? – eu não o matei...

– como ousa se dirigir a mim!? – ela finalmente recobrou todos os sentidos e se levantou. – irei te devorar... E depois arrancar a cabeça daquela criança sinistra!

Kagome lançou um rápido olhar para o rapaz na cama. Sua cabeça estava tombada e afundada no travesseiro sujo de sangue. Os grandes orbes vermelhos e opacos dispersos. Estava quase inconsciente. – _"criança? Está falando dele?"_ – a garota se pos confusa, mas tinha uma certeza, aquele monstro não tocaria no seu amado demônio de novo.

A ruiva ameaçou se aproximar e recebeu a metade da estátua, que ainda estava nas mãos da morena, com violência, direto em seu olho direito. O sangramento começou instantaneamente. Ela grunhiu como um animal e desapareceu porta a fora.

O seu corpo pesou finalmente e a garota sentou na beirada da cama. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. E se tivesse demorado mais? – _"o que... foi que eu fiz?"_ – demorou um tempo até entender o que realmente se passara.

_**Da onde saíra tanta coragem a ponto de se por diante de um monstro?**_

Ouviu a tosse abafada dele contra o travesseiro. Estava se engasgando com o próprio sangue. Kagome correu em seu socorro, levantando mais sua cabeça com a ajuda de uma almofada. Ele ficou em silencio enquanto ela limpou todo o sangue. Outra vez.

Jogou um pouco de água com a ajuda de uma garrafa sobre o ferimento no abdômen. Constatou que os pontos estavam no lugar e o sangramento estancado. Apenas a carne que parecia não ter cicatrizado em nada. Pingou algumas gotas de iodo sobre o corte. Ele se remexeu.

– isso arde... – comentou com a voz rouca.

– é pra não infeccionar, bobo... – ela caiu rapidamente em si. – _"se sente arder, também sente doer! Então ele agüentou toda essa dor?"_ – refez o curativo ligeira. – por que não demonstra nenhuma dor? – perguntou calmamente.

– berrar não vai fazer a dor passar... Mas pode fazer você não colocar essa porcaria, que arde loucamente, em mim...

Ela passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto enquanto ele ria. – _"até que faz sentido..."_

– estou com aquela cara horrível de novo, não estou? – desviou do olhar súbito dela.

Deixou seus olhos amendoados deslizarem pelo corpo dele. Estava praticamente sentado. Os longos fios prateados presos em uma trança que ela mesma havia feito. As ataduras prendiam com força o braço esquerdo no lugar. O tórax desnudo ainda tinha alguns hematomas. Mas sua pele continuava impecável. Lisa e alva. Os olhos pareciam estar do tamanho normal, mas mantinham a cor de sangue.

– se está se referindo aos seus olhos e presas, saiba que não está tão horrível assim... Acho que já me acostumei... Por isso encarei aquela louca agora a pouco... Vocês têm os mesmo olhos fortes...

Vermelho, amarelo, de volta ao vermelho, chegou ao escarlate e apaziguou. Brilhavam como sangue fresco. Um humano jamais notaria a fração de segundos que a mudança de cores aconteceu. Mas ele percebeu muito bem a visão nublar, o quarto tremer. E a sensação de ter o peito esmagado continuava tão forte. Mas o rosto dela era tão lindo...

– chegue mais perto... Princesa...

Ela caminhou até o seu lado. O demônio segurou seu pulso com uma força excessiva puxando-a para seu colo. A garota apenas obedeceu. Sentou-se com cuidado. Mão dele acariciou seu rosto quente. Seus lábios. A fez fechar os olhos massageando sua nuca. Deslizou os dedos entre os fios negros algumas vezes para só então fechar o punho com firmeza. A violência do puxão fez a morena gritar assustada.

– me solta... – a respiração acelerou. Os olhos dele estavam quase negros, mas ela não podia ver. Seus olhos arregalados viam apenas o teto. – está... Doendo...

– você merece uma boa surra... – ele pareceu ter recuperado por completo a voz seca e metálica. Um perfume alcoólico.

_**Continua...**_

**o0o0o0o0o**

**Faça o impossível. Desde que o faça por mim. De todo o seu amor. Mas o dê só pra mim. Dê-me seu coração, pois eu gostaria de comer algo quente.**

**Próximo capítulo:: 'Não chore'... Está sujando os lençóis de vermelho. Mas querida, o sangue que sai dos meus ferimentos é o seu...**

**o0o0o0o0o**

_São 3:05 da madrugada e faz um calor infernal... Eu tenho consciência de que aqui no Sudeste não é tão quente quanto mais lá pra cima, mas poxa! A essa hora deveria estar mais fresquinho... T.T (~ como eu odeio o verão ~)_

Okay... Ignore o comentário completamente inútil... É que eu não tenho nada pra falar hoje... =X Agradeço com muito carinho as reviews! (reverência) Juro que não demorarei com o próximo capítulo! (tenho consciência de que há uma certa agitação a respeito do que está acontecendo, mas tenham calma...) E é só... Aguardo a opinião de vocês...

Ah eu publiquei um One-Shot que eu tinha escrito há pouco... Quem tiver com um tempinho livre e quiser fazer esse _projeto de escritora_ feliz, da uma passadinha em "Celibato"...

_Mais um comentário inútil: Cortei o antebraço em uma chapa de ferro há dois dias e ta doendo até agora... Sabe quando você está no lugar errado, na hora errada? Ainda bem que as minhas vacinas estão em dia... -.-_


	33. Continuar?

**Se eu continuar essa estória teria alguém para ler?**

~* Sanetoki-san *~


End file.
